The 10th Companion
by rellimmes
Summary: "She has been asleep for over 500 years, though for how many years in her world we do not know. Once a human, she has now been immortalized and transformed into one of us; powerful, deadly yet wisened in so many ways, beautiful as the night is long. It is time for her to wake." Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

"**She has been asleep for over 500 years, though for how many years in her world we do not know. Once a human, she has now been immortalized and transformed into one of us; powerful, deadly yet wisened in so many ways, beautiful as the night is long. It is time for her to wake." Once a regular human from our world, Gwen Jameson has reawakened in Riverdell after a 500 year slumber, now an elf, just in time to participate in the Fellowship's journey to Mount Doom. She expected a long and hard journey, strange allies and dark foes, but she never, ever thought she'd find love too…**

**The 10****th**** Companion**

Legolas quickly bounded up the stairs of Elrond's palace, forgetting his usually reserved and quiet demeanor. Elrond had personally asked to see him before the secret meeting began, which was a first even for him. Normally Legolas and the higher ranking elf did not socialize outside of large groups, hence the younger elf's excitement. Whatever the elder had to see him about, it must have been important.

Following Elrond's instructions, the blonde elf carefully avoided the sights of other fellow citizens of Riverdell and slipped into the treasury room. From there he carried on into the private, normally locked room in the back, behind the blue silk tapestry hiding the heavy oak door. Legolas turned the key that he'd been given and entered.

Elrond was standing beside what appeared to be a golden casket, encrusted with jewels and encased with precious metals found only in the deepest darkest pats of Middle Earth. A slender, almost impenetrable glass covering glittered in the noonday sun, making the figure inside nearly invisible unless one looked directly at it. Legolas went and stood on the other side of the tomb, watching Elrond. The dark haired elf finally looked up and nodded in greeting.

"I trust you found the room alright Legolas," he said, breaking eye contact to stare down at the figure laid to rest beside him again. "I had to speak with you in private."

"It must be very important that you had to discuss this with me in a tomb," Legolas replied coolly, glancing around him. "I expected, well, somewhere more formal, like the Gardens." Elrond looked at him and gestured towards the casket. "Actually, this _tomb_ as you call it is really why I called you here. Well, not so much the tomb as the person inside it."

Legolas finally turned to gaze inside the coffin and immediately felt his jaw drop. Inside was one of the most beautiful creatures the elf had ever seen; a tall girl with ash blonde hair, full pink lips and pointed ears, a lithe form and seemingly perfect curves in all the right places. She wasn't an elf, but not quite a human either. A combination of both perhaps-

"Who is she?" Legolas finally managed to choke out, tearing his eyes away from the girl and staring at Elrond. "What is she, where is she even from?" The high elf smiled politely. "Her name is Gwendolyn Jameson, and she is a human."

The blonde elf frowned. "No, she's not," he argued, returning his eyes to the girl once more. "She can't be, not as breathtaking as she is." Elrond chuckled and swept his long figures across the glass, admiringly almost. "No, you're right, she isn't."

"But you just said she was!" Legolas exclaimed, hopelessly confused. "Explain."

Elrond looked up at him again. "Gwendolyn Jameson is not from our world, Legolas Greenleaf. A human, yes, from Middle Earth, no. She first appeared 500 years ago, a human teenager of but 17 years. She somehow fell through a magical gateway to our land from what she described as and we think is Lower Earth, a realm completely ruled by humanity."

Both elves cringed at that comment and Elrond continued. "I met Gwendolyn soon after she arrived in Riverdell, taken in by our people and taught our ways. She had no home when she came here, no family, no possessions except memories to sustain her. I took it upon myself to teach to be one of us; I educated her in Elfish and our history and customs, trained her in the finest arts of war to which she especially excelled, a true elf in every way. She was beautiful, intelligent in both Worlds, an exceptionally dangerous warrior- but she was mortal. About a year after she came to us we were made painfully reminded of this fact when she injured her arm during a hunt. We realized something had to be done to keep her with us."

Legolas stared at his elder with fascination and amazement. "You took in a human- trained her, taught her, perfected her- without realizing that she would inevitably pass on?"

"She was already as perfect as she could get when she first came to us!" Galadriel snapped, glaring at the younger elf. "Yes, we forgot about her mortality, but she was just like us excusing that fact!" The elder elf regained his composure and swallowed before starting up again. "I loved her like my own daughter Legolas; I would have done anything for her."

The blonde elf observed his companion curiously. "What did you do Elrond?"

Elrond gazed down at Gwendolyn affectionately, like a father does his child. "I made her complete." Legolas's eyes widened in surprise. "You turned her into one of The People- an elf? My Lord, do you know how long that can take?"

"Yes, yes, I know full well!" the dark haired elf replied, frowning. "Many years, centuries, even millennia. I've waited a long, long time…" He let his voice trail off, lost in thought before turning back to Legolas. "She has been asleep for over 500 years, though for how many years in her world we do not know. Once a human, she has now been immortalized and transformed into one of us; powerful, deadly yet wisened in so many ways, beautiful as the night is long. It is time for her to wake."

With that Elrond waved his hand over the crypt and whispered a single word in Elfish, and then the glass disappeared. It was just the soft bedding and the body of Gwendolyn Jameson that stood before them. Now that the covering was removed Legolas could see very clearly Gwendolyn's form. She was even more beautiful then when he'd first seen her. The young elf slowly reached out and touched her cheek- and immediately jumped back in surprise.

Gwendolyn's still, pale form suddenly took life and breathed in sharply, her stormy gray eyes flying open to take in the dimly lit room. She immediately sprang to her bare feet, her blue silken dress falling around her slender form in waves and long blonde hair whipping around her. Quick as a wink she grasped the first thing she saw- a silver sword off the wall- and brandished it in her hand. She had flawless form, like she hadn't missed a single day of battle training in the years she had been asleep.

Legolas was still in shock from Gwen's sudden awakening he was caught off-guard, and he almost got himself killed when Gwen came charging at him with her sword. _Almost._ Faster than lightning the elf had his arrow pointed at her heart and flying through the air. Elrond cried out in warning, gripping his own weapon tightly in his hand, but Gwen didn't need it. The air narrowly missed her ear as she drove for cover before coming back up again, this time pinning Elrond to the wall and pressing the blade to his throat.

"Don't," she growled at Legolas, who was in the midst of aiming another arrow at her, this time at her shoulder as to not kill her. It was almost as if she knew every move before he made it- which wouldn't be far from the truth, as she'd been trained by the best warrior the elfish race had. "Put it back," Gwen commanded "And lay the bow on the floor. Kick it away from you and don't even _consider_ going for it again. Now!" Legolas did as instructed and watched as Gwen brought her sword down from off Elrond's neck- and suddenly embraced him tight, sword gently slipping from her grasp and onto the floor beside them.

Elrond tensed at the sudden change in personality coming from Gwen- from a cold, fierce warrior to a relived young elf- that it took him a few seconds to react and finally return the gesture. "You are just as I left you," he commented softly, kissing Gwen lightly on the cheek in a fatherly sort of way. "It is as if you never missed a day."

"But it's been 500 years," Gwen replied, pulling away to get a better look at her mentor. "And I'd lost hope of waking once I reached the 450 year mark. Elrond, how are you?"

The high elf laughed quietly. "Always thinking of others, I assumed you carried that trait along with you. To say the least life in Riverdell has become, well, quite dull once you were put under. We were spoiled to have such a lively character as you living in the palace."

Gwendolyn chuckled in return and raised her hand up to her ear, delicately feeling the points and new rounding. "It worked," she breathed, her face lighting up with delight. "I'm an elf." "Just like the rest of us," Elrond added, smiling like he would never have in other company besides that of close friends. "Are you pleased?"

"I am going to miss mortality in some ways," Gwen admitted, glancing down at herself once more. "But I believe it will work to my advantage. Thank you." Elrond nodded graciously and picked up her fallen sword. "We kept it in pristine condition while you were sleeping. I daresay you will want to have it back?"

The she-elf grinned and took the weapon, running it through her fingers. "It looks like it never saw a battle," she commented on it admiringly. But then she frowned, and for good reason; swords made by elves were meant not to wear and tear, but when they did it was supposedly a great honor. Legolas had never tainted his own blade, and felt slightly jealous when he realized that Gwen obviously had. "I guess I will have to make new ones."

"Well, I think the first would have been made by running me through with it," Legolas commented suddenly, not enjoying being ignored by the present company. "My arrow would have been no match for it." Gwen pivoted around to see the elf for the first time and glanced back at her mentor warily. "And who is this, Elrond?" she asked, surveying Legolas steadily. "I do not think we ever had the pleasure of being introduced properly, besides him trying to kill me with his poor archery skills."

"Hey!" Legolas exclaimed, glaring at Gwen. "I will have you know I am one of the most advanced archers in my Realm-"

"Yes, you say this, but as you are clearly from Woodland Realm you have had no real training in this art," Gwen interrupted impatiently, rolling her gray eyes. "I could have caught that arrow in midair if I wanted to-"

"Both of you stop this petty bickering instantly!" Elrond shouted over the two young elves. "Really Gwendolyn, out of your slumber only 10 minutes and you are already arguing with someone. And you, Greenleaf, actually taking her bait on the topic! I'd have expected better of you. One of your position should be able to pick out a master debater when he sees one."

Gwen cast Legolas an annoyed look and sighed guiltily towards Elrond. "I'm sorry my Lord," she apologized. "It was uncalled for." Legolas mirrored her. "Yes Elrond, it will not happen again." _In your presence, _the elf silently added.

Elrond nodded in acceptance and waved it off before speaking again. "Well then, I guess I should introduce you two, since you've already exchanged words. Gwendolyn, meet Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood, Prince of the Woodland Realm, a messenger and a master Bowman. Legolas, this is Gwendolyn Jameson, adopted daughter of my wife Lady Celebrian and I of Riverdell, Lady of Riverdell, a trained politician and scholar as well as Master of Weaponry."

The Prince bowed towards Gwendolyn and she followed suit, her annoyance replaced by a careful mask of emotional detachment. Legolas could clearly see that her time in Riverdell and new immortal transformation had completed her, for a mere mortal could not sustain such elegance and power in the few minutes that he'd been in her presence. He then turned to Elrond. "As much as I have tried, pardon my saying so I still do not see the importance of my being here for Lady Gwendolyn's awakening, Lord Elrond. Surely you could have done this without me."

Gwen nodded slightly in agreement, still carrying her sword in her hand. "Yes, I too do not see the reasoning behind it Elrond. Explanation is in order, I believe."

Elrond sighed and fingered one of his rings on his right hand, thinking. "I owe you both accountancy, this is true." He remained silent for another minute, choosing to walk into the balcony, which over looked the waterfalls and Gardens of Riverdell. It was a long time before he spoke again, and when he did he looked at none of them.

"I should fill you in on the details surrounding the secret meeting which is to take place hereafter. Gwendolyn, you are more so in the dark than the rest in attendance, considering your state of being when all this first occurred, over 60 years ago. The One Ring has turned up again, in possession of a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins, whose Uncle Bilbo Baggins first acquired the Ring from the creature Gollum on a quest with Thorin Oakenshield and company to take back Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. There will be a meeting to discuss its fate, to which it will be most likely decided that a quest will partake to the Mountain of Doom to destroy it, as should have been done long ago."

Elrond then finally turned and looked at Legolas and Gwen, almost as if he were a stranger rather than a friend. His expression barely masked his pain. "Should the quest happen, most of those in company will participate, including you Legolas-"

"I will do our people proud Lord Elrond," Legolas cut in, accidentally interrupting and earning himself a stern look from his elder. "Gwendolyn is to go with you," the Lord elf finished, addressing the prince more than anyone. "Riverdell is changing, and even for a capable warrior such as Gwen there will be difficulties, not from the elves here but much darker forces I will not go into. In spite of the large risk of participating in the quest it will be better if she is in your company."

Legolas felt his jaw drop, and he hastily closed it to avoid being seen as unsettled. "Are you sure this is wise, Lord Elrond?" the elf asked cautiously. "Lady Gwen, she is, after all-"

"A woman?" Gwen finished for him, glowering darkly at the he-elf and gripping the hilt of her sword dangerously tight. "You think that because I am a female that I cannot defend myself? I think I have proven _that _quite decently-"

"I was going to say inexperienced," Legolas snapped, glancing back at Gwen's sword carefully. "You've only been active as an elf for an hour. It is not defense I worry with; I do not think I wise to send a, pardon the term, 'reborn being' out into the wild without first realizing what she is and is not capable of first."

The blonde she-elf frowned but said nothing, perhaps trying to find a way she could underfoot Legolas's opinion, but before she could Elrond stepped in and placed a reaffirming hand on her shoulder. "Gwen was certainly a better warrior as a mortal Legolas; if she could handle herself against me and the entire staff in Riverdell palace I would not recommend her going." Gwen smiled gratefully at her mentor and sheathed her sword. Legolas sighed, knowing that arguing with a high elf lord was fruitless and nodded in compliance. "I suppose you're right Elrond. I should not have doubted you."

Elrond assented this and waved both of the young elves off. "Go now, both of you. The meeting is in exactly one hour, do not be late." He then personally addressed Gwen, this time tenderly. "You and I will catch up later, daughter. Do not think for a second that I have forgotten you." The she-elf smiled, bowed low and headed for the door, Legolas in suit.

Once they were heading down the staircase Legolas stopped Gwen, who regarded him coolly. "I really am sorry for the way I treated you back there," he apologized quickly, feeling his thoughts rush out of him freely. "It was not called for, an act of misconduct, and for this I regret. It now seems unwise that I doubted someone such as yourself, especially if you trained under Elrond. He is a wise and fair Lord; I should think you are the same way."

If the elf had hoped for forgiveness, he received it, however reluctant Gwen was to do so. The she-elf back inclined her head politely in turn, looking the boy up and down. "Perhaps I should not have doubted your motives either, Prince of Woodland. _Perhaps. _But I will have you know, you will find that there is quite a bit more to me, myself and I than you have just witnessed. And I do not forgive easily."

And with that she was gone.

**Ok, good, bad, horrible, great? I'm new to Lord of the Rings and am trying to get a feel for the world regarding it, including the elves. Did I portray them alright? Questions, comments, all reviews are welcome (besides flames, remember that I'm new to Middle Earth over here!). Also let me know if I should continue, that would be great!**

**-rellimmes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm going to continue with this, mainly because I've already gotten favorited, followed and reviewed more than I have any other story. Thank you to all, please continue! **

**EGilly- Yes, I totally understand my character is a Mary Sue, but then again most of them I write are. Before I go any further on that I would appreciate it if you would elaborate on what a Mary Sue is (I'm having a hard time making sure that my characters aren't completely OCC ****) I think I'm going to switch POV's from time to time, so it's either going to be Gwen or Legolas, can I get your opinion on that? Thank you for the positive encouragement, it is appreciated!**

**Dhalmi93- you were my first reviewer! For this I am grateful, and your review was one of the reasons why I chose to continue with this story.**

**morganclaire1- yeah, I noticed the Rivendell mistake after I first published the chapter. I'll try to work on those later, thanks! I promise I will update as soon as I can.**

**Shiara Daydream- I**_** loved **_**your long review; I LOVE long reviews! I'm glad you like Gwen, I think she's pretty cool too (but then again, I'm her creator, so I kinda have to ****). As for Legolas, I promise he'll be a little less composed once they start the quest. I was already working on that part of the story in my head when I published. Thank you and continue to read!**

**Sosoguillemot- thank you! I will try and tell you a bit more about her past in the next chapter when I can…**

Legolas sat down at the Council of Elrond and scanned the faces around him, looking for familiarity and allies. If he was to partake in this quest then he needed support, and while he cared not for the red bearded Dwarf sitting nearby he found that the grey wizard Gandalf would be participating also, and for this he was glad. The wizard would be a valuable asset to the group as well as the voice of reason.

Off to the side the blonde elf spotted Boromir, a human who had proved his intentions in battle mainly good but otherwise shady. Legolas decided at once to keep an eye on him and turned his eyes to the Hobbit named Frodo, who seemed ill at ease amongst the other great warriors in the room. He pitied the Halfling- poor Frodo looked terrified, for how much he tried to hide it.

The Prince then spotted another human, clothed in black and wearing a brooding demeanor. Legolas nearly fell out of his seat once he realized who it was; the man was Aragorn, the last descendant of Arathorn. The man looked like he did not want to be there, like he had better things to do, which Legolas found slightly intriguing, but his attention was drawn away from the ranger once Elrond took his seat and began to speak. Legolas wondered where Gwendolyn was…

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." Elrond then looked meaningfully at Frodo, who shrank back in his seat a bit. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he commanded. The Hobbit carefully stepped forward and laid the Ring on the stone Plinth, which shuddered under its power, before returning to his seat beside Gandalf.

Boromir's eyes widened dangerously and he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at it. "So it is true!" he exclaimed, shocked. Legolas couldn't help but be amazed at the One Ring; it was all he could do to not get up and put it on. "Sauron's Ring! The Ring of Power!" he awed, examining it. The Dwarf Gimli frowned and shook his head. "The Doom of man," he said sorrowfully.

Boromir was still staring at it, almost lustfully. "It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn suddenly growled, startling everyone but few in the meeting. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone… it has no master." His rival turned and glared at him darkly, sizing him up. "And what would a _ranger_ know of this matter?"

Legolas couldn't contain himself. He stood up and faced Boromir, stared coldly at him. "This is no mere Ranger," he announced. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Frodo looked at Aragorn questioningly. Boromir in response turned sharply towards Aragorn. "Aragorn? _This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added. Aragorn looked at Legolas and nodded towards him before speaking in Elvish. "Sit down Legolas," he ordered the elf, and Legolas sat down, however reluctant he was to do so. He immediately pledged his allegiance to the man, thinking _Boromir's going to have a hard time swallowing this down whole. _

True to Legolas's prediction Boromir's tone turned icy. "Gondor needs no king," he spat bitterly. Gandalf saw that this was not the way the meeting should turn and cut Boromir off before he could say anything else, much to Legolas's relief. "Aragorn is right; we cannot use it," the wizard decided.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Then you have only one choice- the ring must be destroyed." The ring hummed with power.

The Dwarf Gimli stood up and took his battle awe in his hand. "Then what are we waiting for?" he proclaimed, and charged at the stone. Before anyone could stop him he raised the blade up and brought it down on the Ring; the awe shattered into pieces with a deafening crack. Frodo jumped and Legolas covered his ears, not liking the sound that his intoned hearing had picked up. If it was loud for the Halfling then the sound was torture of the elf. Gandalf looked at both the creatures with concern.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glorin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond explained. Silence shrouded the room, which seemed the ease Legolas's ears. He finally removed his hands and stared around at the council. They all sat with downcast eyes, each immersed in his own thoughts. Boromir finally addressed the men in a quiet tone. This was a first, even for him.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he told them. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas countered. He now officially did not care for the dwarf and Boromir. Gimli leapt to his feet and glared at Legolas. "And I suppose you think we're the one to do it?" he snapped. "If we fail, what then?" Boromir asked of everyone. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli took a threatening step towards Legolas, who lightly touched his sword at his side to make sure it was still there. Even with a broken awe the dwarf could do quite a bit of damage. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" That started an outburst of loose commentary amongst the council. Half the time Legolas didn't know what he was saying, he was so frustrated-

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli was saying, which Legolas grew very, very offensive about. He looked at Elrond for support and saw that the Lord of Rivendell was also quite perturbed about it. Gandalf had in the meantime raised his voice. Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

"I'll take it," a small, quiet voice whispered, nearly lost in the chaos had Elrond and Legolas not had superb hearing to make the noise out. The Council grew quiet as Frodo went on, all eyes upon him. "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I don't quite know the way." Silence reigned.

Gandalf was the first to speak. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," he promised "as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stepped forward and knelt, offering his sword. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, then I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas added, stepping forward and bowing. He liked the courage of this Hobbit, unlike the rest of his kind.

"And my axe," Gimli put on, straightening his posture proudly.

Only Boromir just hesitant. He looked from Elrond to Gandalf warily before speaking. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." He paused, thinking. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Frodo looked amazed at his good fortune, but just then another voice rang out amidst the council. "Here!" Sam, another fellow Hobbit and Frodo's friend, called, jumping from a bush and racing over to stand at Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he announce defiantly, as if challenging all that opposed.

Elrond smiled, amused, and waved him on. "No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." At Frodo's other friends merry and Pippin rushed forward from their hiding places and joined them. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaimed. "Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin added, somewhat less sure of himself than his companion. Merry elbowed him in the ribs. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," he joked.

Elrond sighed and surveyed the group thoughtfully. "Nine companions… very worthy indeed…" Legolas knew in an instant what he was thinking. They made eye contact at once and Elrond called out behind him. "Gwendolyn, come here please." At once the blonde she-elf appeared at his side, a dagger sheathed at her slim waist along with her sword and her long hair braided down to one side. She'd changed clothes from the last time Legolas ad seen her, from the silken dress to soft aquamarine blue trousers and a matching top. Her shoulders were covered with golden armor as well as her wrists, which brought out the flakes for bronze in her otherwise gray eyes. She looked beautiful in the most powerful sense, not the royal scholar she had first appeared to be but a strategic warrior.

All the council stared at her. They had most likely never seen a she-elf in this sense, a strong immortal warrior rather than a soft and delicate being. It was all Legolas could do to keep himself from staring like his fellow council members were, and even then he couldn't help but try and catch her eye. He did, and she slightly nodded a greeting. Legolas's heart skipped a beat.

"Council of Elrond, this is Gwendolyn Jameson, one of the best I have ever trained," Elrond introduced her. "She is to accompany you on your journey, and I am _sure_ you will pay her due _respect_." He looked at Gimli more than anything. Boromir snorted and cast a stray look at the rest of the group. "Do you honestly believe this filmy she-elf can possibly handle herself in the company of us? She most likely has never set foot outside Rivendell!" He laughed harshly, but stopped once he caught an infuriated look from both Elrond and Legolas.

"Did you already forget the words _'_finest warrior', Boromir?" Gandalf asked. "If a veteran soldier such as Elrond says that Lady Gwendolyn is capable of defending herself, then she will go with us, opposition or not." That word seemed final, and the others in company said nothing. Elrond took a deep breath and stood up. "Very well, 10 companions, you shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring! Council is dismissed; I suggest you should all pack lightly and leave as soon as possible."

Pippin grinned and chuckled in delight, looking at Elrond happily. "Great! Where are we going?"

The Council laughed and exited the room, leaving poor Pippin wondering as he left with the rest of the Hobbits what was so funny.

Morning came as quickly as it possibly could, for Legolas could not sleep with such nerves racking his bones. Being the messenger for his people he had been on dangerous journeys before, but none like this. This was a quest to destroy the One Ring of Unlimited Power, and as far as he knew he might not return. The young elf's thoughts continued to stray towards Gwen as he tossed and turned in his guest room bed, wondering how he was going to manage such a long journey with her if he could hardly speak to her without tripping over his words. Sure, he didn't when he was with Elrond as well, but he had to keep things formal then. Now- well, he best not think about it.

Packing a light bag and arming himself with his bow, a quiver of arrows and two long white knives (gifted to him by Galadriel herself), Legolas quickly got up and left his room to make for the gates of Rivendell, where the Fellowship was to meet at dawn for the journey. He silently made his way down the steps rounding about the palace, rounding a sharp corner as he did so- and immediately run into Gwen.

The two young elves collided and Gwen was sent stumbling back a couple steps, catching her balance on the third and looking up at him. "I am terribly sorry," she apologized, catching her breath. "Elrond just sent me up to get you-""No harm d-done," Legolas told her stuttering slightly at her sudden appearance, continuing down the steps at her side. "It w-was my fault, I didn't watch where I-I was going-"

"No no, it was me, you're not at fault," Gwen refused, smoothing the folds in her shirt down before carrying on. "You'd think I could have heard you coming down, at the rate you were going." Legolas laughed slightly, feeling a bit more at ease with her. "Let us say that it was both of our faults and get on with it," he chuckled. Gwen nodded, laughing herself, and tossing her braided hair back. "It is appropriate," she deemed it. "So, did you sleep well?"

Legolas shook his head truthfully. "No, actually. I kept thinking about the quest and everything," he admitted. "Not one wink of sleep was allowed. You?" Gwen looked at him despondently. "I'm wearing the same clothing I was yesterday Prince Greenleaf," she replied. "Do you think I slept at all?"

The elf frowned thoughtfully. "I guess not. And please, call me Legolas. I never cared for formalities." The she-elf laughed a high delightful kind of laughter that anyone would be enchanted by. "Me neither. It gives you a sort of ever-present awkwardness, does it not?"

"Indeed."

The two continued down the staircase and met the Fellowship out at the gate, where they then started off on their adventure. There was a kind of uniformed silence for a while, but slowing conversations arose and the companions talked. Gandalf took to the front, choosing not to speak but to observe and plot the course for Mount Doom. The Hobbits began a whole conversation about their home the Shire, which Gimli took an interest in. Aragorn remained in the back with the pack horse. Legolas kept up with Gandalf and made it his mission to scout for danger, but he couldn't help but overhear the pleasant conversation Boromir and Gwen were having. All unsettlement the man had about Gwen had obviously left him once they had started talking.

"-so the Ork says to the Elf, hail and well met!" Boromir finished, laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Gwendolyn was laughing also, nearly as hard or harder with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "That –is perhaps- the funniest thing- I have-heard –in ages!" she heaved, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. "Where did you hear- such a thing as _that_?" Boromir shrugged. "A tavern near Lindon," he replied. "Now _that _was a night to remember!" He laughed again. "You know, very few elves that I have met have a sense of humor, much less get commentary such as these. I am impressed Lady Gwendolyn."

"It's just Gwen," the she-elf reminded him. "And thank you. But I must admit I was not always an elf."

"Then what were you, a beorn?" Gimli joked, caused much laughter amongst the Hobbits. Gwen laughed and shook her head. "No, just a human. Not anymore, mind you, but I think I could manage in both races. Humor still intrigues me." Boromir let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good," he stated plainly. "I wouldn't like it if no one around here had that sense."

Gimli was about to object, but suddenly Gandalf's voice rang out from ahead of the group. "We must hold to his course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor.

On that happy note we shall rest here the night," he informed the others. "It should be a safe haven, if anything."

Sam immediately jumped up and scampered towards Bill the packhorse. "I'll start the fire!" he offered, while merry, Pippin and Frodo all sat down on the rocks, clearly exhausted. "Oh no you don't!" Boromir exclaimed, whipping out his sword and tossing two more into the Hobbits' hands. "If you are to stay with us you will learn to fight like us. Merry, Pippin, up you goes!"

Forgetting their sore bare feet the two young Hobbits sprang up again at once and raised their swords, ready for the lesson. Gwen and Aragorn sat down in their places and watched. Legolas considered joining them for the sake of starting a conversation with Gwen, but decided against it for whatever reason and scanned the horizon. Behind him the clashing of swords, the crackling of the fire and choruses of laughter ensured.

"Get away from the blade Pippin," Boromir advised "-on your toes, very good… I want you to react, not think." "Make sure you stick close to your opponent but stay clear of his sword," Gwen added. "Try to get him to a point where he can't harm you without endangering himself."

Sam, who was stirring his fire from some feet away looked up and shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard," he commented, watching the three fighters absentmindedly. Meanwhile Boromir had locked swords with Pippin and was talking again. "Move your feet." Pippin did as instructed and quickly scampered out of Boromir's line of fire. "Quite good Pippin," Merry complimented. Pippin grinned and eyed Boromir again. "Thanks."

Over off to the side Legolas spotted Gimli speaking in low tones to Gandalf, which Legolas found strange. He inched closer and heard the words 'long way' and 'Moria'. The elf figured that the dwarf was trying to convince the wizard to take the passage through his cousin's kingdom mines, and judging by the look on Gandalf's face he wasn't succeeding. Legolas himself wasn't very fond of the underground, so this was fine with him, but he couldn't help but wondering if there was another reason why the gray wizard wouldn't go through King Balin's Realm.

Behind him Boromir thrust his sword at the Hobbits again, which caught Pippin on the hand. Legolas turned to see the first Hobbit throw down his sword, kick it aside and lunge at the man, tackling him to the ground. Merry followed suit, and soon and trio were faced down on the ground laughing as Aragorn and Gwen looked on.

Again Legolas was tempted to go and socialize with the group, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a darkening patch darting about the sky, like a combination of smoke and chaff in the wind. "What is that?" Sam asked curiously, stopping to stare into the sky. Gimli snorted loudly and waved it off. "Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud," he condescended, but Boromir shook his head, worried. "It moves too fast against the wind," he observed.

"He's right," Gwen agreed, standing up to get a better look at it. "It's something… darker…"

Reality dawned upon Legolas in that instant. He realized where exactly they were, and what this strange black floating mass was- "Crebain from Dunland!" he cried out. "Everyone, get down!" "Hide!" Aragorn echoed/ordered.

That sent the entire Fellowship into frenzy, one and all diving out of sight under shrubbery or squeezing themselves in between rocks. Boromir addressed the Hobbits nearby. "Merry, Pippin, Sam, take cover!" They immediately disappeared from sight.

Legolas tried to tuck himself underneath an overhanging rock sitting low to the ground only to find Gwendolyn hiding there first. She rolled her eyes and pulled him under with her, much to Greenleaf's surprise; the two sat a paralyzed fear as the crowing of the Crebain came closer and closer, circling overheard and rock at great speed. The bird's shadows passed over the fellowship and they suddenly wheeled away, but neither Legolas nor Gwen moved a muscle until the sound was beyond even their own stretch of hearing. Legolas let out a sigh of relief and tried to lean back, but Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you'd get off of me, thank you," she told him, raised a single eyebrow. Legolas felt himself turn red and he hastily slid out from underneath and rock before sheepishly helping Gwen to her feet. The she-elf grinned, amused, and dusted her trousers off before turning to Gandalf, who staggered to his feet. "Spies of Sauron," he said, worried. "This means that the South Passage is being watched."

"Great," Gwen muttered, glaring at the retreating cloud of Crebain and crossing her arms. "We're definitely not taking the easy route anymore, are we?"

Legolas looked at her, bewildered, before realizing that she hadn't heard about Gimli and Gandalf's conversation. "We were never going to take the simple route to begin with," he informed her, taking a swift glance at Gwen again before glaring over at the wizard. "Were we Gandalf?"

The magician frowned. "And someone was apparently eavesdropping on a private conversation," he replied, not answering his question but looking at Aragorn exasperatedly. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf announced. "Be ready to get going in the morning, we have many a long day ahead of us."

As the group disbursed to continue their activities Gwendolyn looked at Legolas, confusion and disquiet written all over her face. "What did you mean, that we weren't taking the easy route to begin with?" she asked him. "Is there something I should know about?" Legolas sat down on top of another rock ledge and motioned for Gwen to sit next to him, which she did so. "There's another way to get to Mt. Doom," he explained, trying not to trip over his words like last time. But suddenly he found it easier to talk to Gwen than before, which was strange.

"It's through the dwarf mines, the ones ruled by Gimli's cousin King Balin. I was fine with not taking them before, on the account of such prejudice with dwarves and elves, but now that Sauron's actively searching and trying to kill us I'm not so sure. Gandalf wasn't looking to go there either, but I think it's because of something else-"

"What else?"

Legolas hesitated. "There was talk many years ago about a danger that the dwarves awakened in Moria. They dove too greedily and too deep, and they angered the darkness of Khazad-dum, Shadow and Flame. No outsiders have gone into Moria since, or if they do they never make it out alive to tell the tale."

Gwen stared over at Gandalf and Gimli curiously. "But we have an ally with the dwarves through Gimli, do we not? If we take refuge there then they will protect us, if not because of who we are then our quest, yes?" Legolas shook his head lamely. "Gandalf does not care to risk it," he said. "And neither should we."

He looked over at Gwen to see her running her fingers lightly over her dagger hilt. "I think we'll have more dangerous problem than our relations with the dwarves," she murmured, almost to herself. "We should be careful." Gwen then turned and smiled at him for the first time that day, which caused Legolas's heart to skip a beat again. "But then again, what is danger if we have the Fellowship of the Ring, yes?"

The Prince of Woodland grinned slightly and inclined his head, staring deep into her eyes. "Indeed," he replied agreeably. "Indeed we have."

**I wanted to get one last chapter in before the New Year, so here I have it! Only 7 more hours before 2013- looks like we made it through the end of the world, am I right? (Not that I believed that it would happen anyways) Review nicely, PLEASE not flames. Now that I'm done ranting, go ahead and review/favorite/follow. I love y'all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I've gotten mixed reviews on the last chapter- two polite critiques and 5 other LOVELY reviews, which is enough to keep this story going. As far as shout outs go-**

**Raquelshead19****- I know, I know, it's RIVENDELL, and like I told the last reviewer who mentioned this, I'm WORKING ON IT! Unfortunately my spell-check's very flawed at the moment, so until I can get a lid on this bear with me. **

**Ravenclaw Slytherin****- thanks for the upliftment. I'm glad you liked the story.**

**SiaSaySomeday****- I like your penname, so unique. Just because you want me to keep writing I will! **

**LOTR geek****- Aw, you're sweet! Thank you so much, you just made my day!**

**Shiara Daydream-**** I LOVED your review (I mean it, I really did)! You gave me so many things to things about and ideas to place, it was inspiring! Yeah, I was kinda surprised that I placed the interaction between Boromir and Gwen myself, but hey, she was a human and he is still a human, so I figured they'd get along. The whole prejudice thing with the elves was a good suggestion too; Gwen still has roots tied up in her mortality, and just because she's now an elf doesn't necessarily mean that everyone accepts her. Legolas was the first outsider elf to really take a liking to her and she's struggling with that concept. Thanks again, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Dhalmi93- ****thanks. It seems a lot of people, even those who don't like the story like my writing style. You are one of those reviewers that like both, and for this I am grateful. **

Legolas awakened in the dark to the crackling of firewood and the sound of the wind whipping through the trees. Turning his head he saw Gwen hunched over by the fire stirring it; she had apparently been the second person on watch tonight. She looked decently unhappy, even sad, which for elves in general was uncommon. Gwen continued to stare into the fire and rock back and forth, like she was lonely or scared. Occasionally she would glance towards Gandalf or Aragorn to make sure that the two strongest members of the group were still there. It was strange, and despite initial thoughts of going back to sleep Legolas got up and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slightly concerned. Gwen looked at him, ceasing her rocking but continuing to sit with her body positioned towards the fire. "Yes, I'm fine-"she started to say, but Legolas cut her off. "No, no you're not," he told her. "Don't lie, it ill becomes you."

Gwen looked away sheepishly, knowing she'd been caught. She took her hand and ran it through her blonde hair, deep in thought. "You're right," she muttered, so quiet that Legolas almost didn't catch it. "I'm not alright…" "So tell me what troubles you," he urged her. "It helps to get it off your chest, trust me." Gwen looked at him curiously, and then decided he meant no harm and sighed. "It's just," she begun "I've never been this far away from Rivendell before. Ever. I mean, I've studied the maps, practically memorized them even, but I'm still afraid that-"

"That you're not contributing much to the Fellowship," Legolas finished for her. Gwen nodded timidly. "I'm not even all elf," she continued. "Ever since I came to Middle Earth very few have accepted me for who I am. It took a whole year in Rivendell for the elves outside the palace to trust me, and even then I'm not fully approved in their eyes."

"But your relationship with Elrond _does_ help, doesn't it?" Legolas questioned. "You are under his protection, not to mention he treats you like his own daughter! He is feared and respected through the Elvin Realms; surely no one would dare be upfront about his decision to take you in?"

The she-elf shrugged. "Upfront no, referential yes. Some try to use it to undermine anything Elrond does on my behalf, and up until this week it has worked." Legolas stared at her, realization dawning upon him. "No one besides immediate staff and family knows you are awake do they?" he instituted. "Outside of the palace walls not a soul knows you are here, helping us as part of the Fellowship, true?"

Gwen frowned and nodded, mulling over the thought. "True," she admitted. "Elrond and Celebrian think it best if I am hailed a hero upon return than awaken to ridicule. They stated this last night before I left…." Her voice trailed off, once again thinking. "Elrond and his family are the only real people who have supported me from the beginning; him, his wife, sister Awren and sons Elladan and Elrohir. They took me in as a stranger and taught me how to be who I am today, in spite of all the persiflage in the streets." She then looked at him, tilting her head thoughtfully. "This is why I did not trust you, I think."

Legolas raised an eyebrow n a cross between confusion and amusement. "Elaboration is in order I believe." Gwen shrugged and stirred the fire a little more before returning to their conversation. "You were the first elf besides Elrond to meet me when I woke up. You pointed an arrow at my heart just moments later- not your fault, I am well aware- and you made that 'inexperienced' comment. You sought forgiveness later, but you reminded me of those who did not. I know I should not dwell on the past Legolas… but as of late it is the only thing I have to hold onto."

The Prince frowned slightly, looking the she-elf up and down."I understand," he said, nodding once. "You are still a stranger to Middle Earth; you treasure the memories held dear."

"Exactly." The two sat silent for a moment, and then Legolas spoke up. "Tell me about your past, since we are on the topic," he said. "I'd think it would make a fine tale." Gwen stared into the dying flames, muted, but sake of conversation won her over. Throwing another log into the embers she stretched, yawned and began.

"You know that I was not always Elvish, that I had not a drop of magical blood in me when I first set foot in Rivendell. I am, in fact, from what some call Lower Earth, a place inhabited completely by the human race and normal animals like rabbits and horses. My world… it's, rather, more modern than Middle Earth I guess you could say. Everyone lives in storied homes or edifice sometimes even mansions if you are fortunate. The buildings are built to the sky, some past the clouds and like towers. There are- how do I say this?- wagons that do not need horses but run on lightning (well, rather the substance it's made of) and water runs through pipes in hollow, sturdy walls to wherever you know it to go. Roads and trails are paved with melted stone or clay, not just dirt paths… oh, there are even books that flip their ages at the slightest touch! All you have to do it run your finger halfway across the tablet… and that's not even _a sixth _of it…" she quieted a moment.

Legolas's eyes widened in wonder, trying to imagine such things, but he quickly gave up when he saw the look on Gwen's face. "Continue," he urged her.

"One day I was at a volleyball tournament- volleyball's a sport where I come from, where you have two teams on either side of the net and they have to keep the ball from hitting the ground by bumping it with your arms, setting it with your fingers high above your head or spiking it down over the net with your palm- and I had an hour off. The court I was at, it was so grand and eminent that I decided to explore a little, not too far but far enough. I stopped to look at this painting of a waterfall, similar to one of those in Rivendell, and suddenly I'm falling through the air and land just outside the city gates unconscious."

Gwen suddenly frowned. "I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to the palace physician was standing over me and Elrond and Celebrian were there. They asked me all sorts of questions about what had happened to me, very polite about it all but still wary of my intentions. When they knew I posed no threat they were nicer towards me. At first the plan was to send me to the nearest human country and set me up with a family there… but Elrond said that he sensed something inside of me, something more intuitive than most of my kind. He pushed for me to stay in Rivendell and train like one of them- he told me I was stronger and wiser even then. I was undergoing indoctrination to be a lead combatant, someone with intelligence and authority, and for a while everything was fine minus a few scrapes here and there; I felt like I was actually part of but then my accident happened and Elrond and Celebrian realized that something had to be done."

"And they decided to make you immortal," Legolas finished, nodding in understanding. "Are you glad they did?"

The she-elf shrugged. "I guess. It is kind of nice, really, being able to live forever, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to die, and if it is worth it…" her voice trailed off, but she then looked up and smiled. "So, what about you? Your life must be at least _somewhat _entertaining, running around Middle Earth like you do."

Legolas frowned, taken aback by the question. "I- I really never thought about it, to be honest. It's just always been- a sort of routine for me, I guess. I've always been Prince- always will, at least until I die or become King. What spurred the curiosity?" Gwen chuckled, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders before lying back against the boulder behind her. "Oh, nothing, enwonderment really. I believe I've talked about myself enough for one night."

The two sat in collective silence for a bit, each to their own thoughts. It was nice, being able to sit and not have to worry about someone else interrupting you. When Legolas finally turned back to Gwen again she was still up against the rock, her eyes peacefully closed and breathing soft. "Lady?" the elf whispered, squinting his blue eyes to get a closer look at her. Gwen sighed and opened her right eye a bit to look at him. "Hmmn?"

Legolas let a smile play on his lips a moment. "You are tired. Do you need someone to take over?"

The she-elf straightened up sullenly and tried to keep her eyes open, pressing her long fingers against her temples. "I've got two more hours. You know what they say; Constant vigilance…" her eyelids drooped again and she yawned.

Greenleaf took a spare blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Why don't I watch the last few?" he suggested. "You need sleep-""But then I would be neglecting-"Gwen started to say, but another yawned cut her short. Subconsciously she curled her legs up beside her, for warmth he expected. "And if you lose any more energy you'll be exhausted before noon," Legolas reminded her. "Go on. It is only a few more hours until dawn; I'll keep the rest."

The Prince didn't hear complaining from his companion, so he took up the stirring stick and prodded the fire before minding Gwendolyn again. The she-elf was lying up against her rock with both blankets draped over her, shielding the cold. Firelight flickered across her face, etching out her most delicate features on one side. Her head was propped up on her shoulder, but by the way her eyelids wavered Legolas could tell she wasn't asleep yet. "Legolas?" she murmured, not bothering to open her gray eyes this time. "Thank you. I might"- she yawned- "have been wrong about you."

And with that she slept.

Legolas smiled, accepting the apology without words and remained beside until daybreak.

*L*

The days dragged on after that, days that were filled with laughter and song, weary souls and on the occasion frustration. Sam had grown especially attached to the pony Bill, and could often be seen walking beside him and carrying on a seemingly one-sided conversation when talk was dull. Gandalf, Frodo and Legolas stuck to the front of the pack, Gandalf because he knew the way, Frodo because he was the ring-bearer and Legolas because he was the scout. Gimli came after, normally brooding minus a few commentary events in Merry and Pippin's conversations. Boromir and Gwen easily became decent acquaintances, all prejudice long since forgotten, and after their first conversation were heard exchanging stories and repartee. Then, of course, came Sam and Bill, followed by at the rear by Aragorn, who was always silent and constantly watchful or circumspect. It mattered not the weather or landscape, which had traded the lush greenery of the Elvin Realms for wintery slopes and mountainsides.

It was on such a cold day when Frodo suddenly slipped on a patch of ice and tumbled down the incline, stopping only when Aragorn caught him. The Fellowship wouldn't had stopped is Frodo hadn't cried out; the Ring was gone! All turned their heads his way as the Hobbit frantically felt his neck for it. It had but fallen to the ground in his fall, and was sitting but a few feet away gleaming in the snow.

Everyone's gaze was on Boromir as he scooped the Ring up and held it level to his eye level. He stood there, surveying it with a strange gleam in his eye. All held their breath. "Boromir?" Aragorn questioned warily, placing his hand on his sword hilt. If one took a look around all those with a weapon (or at least those who knew how to use it (exclusion: Hobbits)) were fingering them, Gimli with his axe, Gandalf with his staff and sword, Legolas's fingers inching towards his quiver of arrows and Gwendolyn's hand on her dagger.

"It is a strange fate," Boromir whispered, barely audible above the howling wind "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing… such a little thing." There was no mistaking the hunger in his voice.

Aragorn watched the man warily. "Boromir… give Frodo the Ring," he growled, making his movement for his sword all the more clear. Boromir then jerked his hand back, ring still clutched in his grasp, as if he had snapped out of a trance. He handed the Ring back to Frodo, saying lightly "As you wish. I care not." He ruffled up Frodo's hair friendly and the Fellowship moved on. Aragorn let his hand fall at his side and he too continued, but making sure to keep Boromir within his sights as Frodo skittishly returned to the front of the pack.

Legolas lowered his hand and he turned to Gwen, who had decided to stay up near the head with him. "You still think he is friendly and faithful?" he asked her quietly, making sure they were not overheard. "Does he deserve our civility?" Gwen shrugged, looking back at the embarrassed man. "One can be cordial towards another and not trust them," she replied wisely. Then she shuddered, not from the cold but discomfort. "But I believe you are correct on the account of trustworthiness. Boromir is not to lay a finger on the Ring; it is too dangerous. It is remarkable how the Hobbit has handled the thing for so long and not been driven mad."

"His uncle Bilbo Baggins, the finder of the item, had it in his possession for over 60 years," Legolas commented knowingly. "He was not crazy when I met him in Rivendell."

"But his instability surfaced long before he entrusted it to Frodo," Gwen said. "I remember Gandalf speaking of it. He wanted to keep it, but Gandalf persuaded him to pass it onto his nephew for 'safekeeping' as he put it. Bilbo even referred to it as his 'precious'." The word _precious _sent a chill down Legolas's spine. "Gollum," he muttered wittingly. "I remember the story; the disgusting creature had it in his dominion for over 500 years. He went mad, started to talk to himself as two persons and yes, called the Ring 'precious'. When Bilbo stole it is said that Gollum vowed revenge and went even more psychotic than he was then."

Gwen whistled. "That really is awful. I don't believe I would want a Ring of Power- any kind, not just the One. I would not be able to handle it." Legolas nodded likewise, seeing where she was coming from. He stared off into the distance, towards the Misty Mountains and their wintertime storms ahead. "Me neither," he agreed. "I would not take such a thing as that."

*L*

A day later they reached the Pass of Caradhras, where the snow was many a foot deep and struggle was inevitable. For elves like Gwendolyn and Legolas, who were lighter, travel was little trouble apart from the biting wind, but others like Bill the pony and Gimli were almost immediately buried in the snow if they stopped for too long.

There was no laughter and songs now, only hunger and the longing for warmth or shelter. The frequent snow blizzards did them no good. It was in the midst of one of the worst they had yet encountered that a dark, calamitous voice seemed to ring out amongst the mountains, tearing a hole in every Fellowship member's soul. Legolas was the first to say something about it.

"There is a fell voice in the air," he said, pausing a moment and looking about suddenly. Gandalf too stopped and listened. "It's Saurman," he uttered gravely. Gwendolyn's eyes widened in shock as she gripping her sword. "No, that cannot be; he's too far away," she said, shivering with doubt. "He can't-"

Her line was cut short by a deafening crash, followed by the rumble of thunder and the falling of rock, ice and shale. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted above it all. "Gandalf, we must turn back!" "NO!" the gray wizard answered, raising his staff. In Elvish he cried "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!" At once the mountain shook a final time a lay whist.

Suddenly a lighting crack exploded across the sky, sending am avalanche tumbling down on the Fellowship. All pressed themselves against the cliff face and waited until it was all over, then turned to face Gandalf. "We must get off this mountain!" Boromir shouted angrily. "Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued. The Hobbits nodded in agreement, as did Gimli, all not wanting to go anywhere near Saurman and his black magic. "We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf let a concerned look on his face spread. "Let the Ring-bearer decide," the wizard finally said, looking towards a shivering Frodo. The Hobbit fingered the Ring nervously, contemplating it. The weight of the decision weighed in on his shoulders. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked, concerned.

The Shire Hobbit slowly nodded towards Gimli. "We will go through the mines." Gandalf slowly nodded, clearly unhappy with the answer but honoring it anyways. "So be it," he grumbled, turning away and starting towards the mines. Each and every member of the Fellowship was happy to go, but each was saddened to leave. The mountain had defeated them.

**Ok, 3 chapters, up and running! Hey, I'm proposing a contest- anyone who can give me the name of the creature that lives in the lake outside the Gates of Moria can adduce any idea they want, and I will write it in. It will have to be approved, but it will be done. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulations to Omen657 and CGKrows, you answered my challenge first (and correct!). Thank you to all who reviewed, I appreciate it! (Keep on forgetting disclaimer: you don't own LOTR, but if I did I'd have all my favorite characters locked up in my basement (no, not really, I'm not THAT cruel!)) **

**UnicornOMG- ****thanks, I like my stories too! Keep up your reviews!**

**Omen657- ****I love all of your ideas! Thank you so much**

**CGKrows- ****thanks for the insight of the Watcher's namesake and LOTR's trivia. I needed that.**

It seemed like ages until they reached Moria, but when they did all were relieved and immediately hurried inside, away from the blizzard outside. The Hobbits immediately sat down and curled up next to each other; they were scared stiff. Gimli and Boromirtoo sat down to relieve their aching feet, but Aragorn and Gandalf kept standing until all were rested. "Come now," the wizard told them. "We're nearly there." The Fellowship continued on for a while longer until they reached the entrance to Moria. Gimli's eyes widened and he announced aloud and in awe "The walls of Moria!"

The footing was treacherous on the narrow strip of green and greasy stones. Gandalf went up and touched the smooth rock wall between the trees. Slowly, faint lines appear like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone. "Itidin," he muttered. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

"So it was made by elves?" Gwen tried to confirmed, staring up at it in amazement. "Perhaps," Gandalf answered. "Or by dwarves, both species do remarkable craftsmanship. At one time they were even friends." Gimli and Legolas, who during the trip had already butted heads more than once, tried to claim ownership of the ingenuity, but Aragorn hushed them, saying that it would do no one any good to bicker.

A large moon rose over the mountains. The lines on the door suddenly grew broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. "It reads, 'The Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked, confused. Gandalf looked back at the Hobbit quite confidently and shrugged. "It's quite simple," the gray wizard stated matter-of-factly "If you are a friend, speak the password and the door will open." Gandalf raised his arm then and began chanting in Elvish. The cliff towered into the night, the wind blew cold, which made Frodo shiver- but the door remained fast.

Gandalf, frustrated, began mumbling his spells in effort to open the door. Meanwhile, Sam was busy petting Bill the pony, calming him down as the old horse glanced frightened-like around the cave. Aragorn came up behind Sam and whispered "Mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill." Sam's lip quivered and he buried his face in Bill's mane. "Bye Bill," he murmured lonely. Gwen frowned sympathetically and took Bill's reigns away from Sam's hands. "Go on, Bill, go on-don't worry, Sam. He knows his way home," she said. Sam continued to watch as Bill whinnied and galloped out of sight. "Goodbye Bill," he said, one last time.

Merry and Pippin were down by the water's edge, throwing in stones and watching the water, clearly bored until Boromir yanked them back away from it. Both he and Aragorn glared at the two sternly. "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn ordered. Gwen and Legolas, who'd been watching them, turned and looked at each other. What were Aragorn and Boromir so afraid of?

Over by the door Gandalf sat down in defeat and threw his cap down on the ground disheartedly. Frodo was still looking up at the door, thinking. "It's a riddle," he finally muttered. "Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?" The wizard stared at the Hobbit strangely, then saw his meaning and said "Mellon." At once the doorway opened up, and the Fellowship quickly stood and hustled inside. If one had been still watching the water they would have noticed a slight ripple, made virtually by nothing that they could see, skimming across the pool.

The Fellowship stepped warily into Moria, its damp caverns with winding staircases leading deeper and deeper into the mountain, much to the elves discomfort. Gimli on the other hand was as happy as a clam, practically giddy was enthusiasm. "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine..." he snorted. "A mine!"

Suddenly Gandalf's staff began to glow brightly, which caused all in company to jump back, startled and in horror. Many dwarf skeletons and corpses lay scattered about, all with some gruesome arrows or other miscellaneous and awful ways to die in them. Their armor was still on their poor bodies, weaponry and all.

"It's no mine," Boromir said grimly, gripping his sword. "It's a tomb." Gimli's joy turned to sorrow as he saw Legolas pull a broken arrow out of a dwarf's skull. "Oh...no...no..no... !" he kept repeating, lips trembling. Gwen stepped closer to inspect the arrow. "Goblins," she exclaimed frightfully, unsheathing her dagger with one hand and her sword in the other. "We're in for it now." Everyone else backed away and made haste towards the entrance, all pulling out their swords, even the Hobbits.

Boromir shook his head angrily. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Legolas nodded in agreement; even for the dwarves, this was no way to die.

Frodo was suddenly pulled to the ground. A long sinuous tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle and started dragging him towards the lake. The Ring bearer cried out as Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward to save him! Aragorn severs the Tentacle holding Frodo, and pulled him to safety. Boromir hacked at the other writhing limbs. Twenty more tentacles ripple out of the Lake! The dark water boiled much to Legolas's horror as the hideous beast lashed out at the Fellowship! Again the creature grabbed Frodo and pulled him to the lake. Frodo was flung up in the air as the Fellowship battle the creature. Aragorn hacked at a tentacle again...Frodo was then released, falling into Boromir's arms. He was soaked to the bone and shivering.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried, leading the group back the way they had come. Legolas looked over at a still grieving Gimli. "Not the way you expected our visit in Moria to go, yes?" Gimli said nothing but growled lowly in reply.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted, and the elf immediately turned around and shot an arrow into the Watcher of the Water's head, gaining the vital seconds the group needed to escape. They then retreated back into the Chambers of Moria as the creature's many long coiling arms seized the door. With a shattering echo the Watcher ripped them away creating a rock slide. The side collapsed the doorway, and they were trapped, sealed inside the mountain. Pitch black darkness encompassed them. Not a soul could even see his/her hand in front of their face.

A faint light rose again from Gandalf's staff, giving an eerie shadow tint across the wizard's face. "We have but one choice," he said ominously. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard- there are older and far fouler things other than Orcs in this mountain." Gwendolyn bit her lip and glanced at Legolas. "He means that Shadow and Flame creature doesn't he? The one you mentioned that one time?" The Prince nodded, shuddering bas he spotted a rickety bridge ahead of them. "Indeed. But there are also man-made troubles, such as that old unstable overpass."

Gwen chuckled. "It'll be easy to get across- for us two at least."

"I'm not worried about us," Legolas told her, glancing at the four Hobbits behind them. "It's the half-lings I'm afraid for. Stealthy they might be, but light they are not." Gwen pursed her lips, thinking. "We'll think of something," she concluded, but her tone sounded doubtful.

They continued down the stairs, passing the dwarf cemetery. The graves were despoiled and haunting; skeletons were strewn about and goblin graffiti smeared across the stones in blood. The atmosphere was very dark indeed, so much so the Gimli diverted his eyes to keep from bawling. The path soon split into three separate passages, and Gandalf soon stopped, wearing a confused look on his face that brought no hope to the company. "I have no memory of this place," he whispered, looking around. Pippin looked back at Sam, then Merry. "Are we lost?"

"No, I don't think we are," Merry said. "Now _Shhh_, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed.

"What?" Merry snapped.

"I'm hungry."

If they weren't hopelessly lost Gwen, Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn would have laughed, but suddenly Frodo cried out "There's something down there!" Gandalf nodded. "It's Gollum," he whispered gravely. "Gollum!" Frodo and Gwen said together, shocked. Gandalf turned away again, looking around. "Yes. He has been following us for three days."

Frodo and the wizard continued their conversation, but Gwen shied away and looked around again, unsheathing her dagger which she had put away after the attack from the Watcher of the Water. Legolas stepped beside her. "You're afraid," he stated, raising a single eyebrow. Gwen sighed, running her pointer finger across the blade. "Gollum is a foul, loathsome animal," she muttered slowly. "I had dreams of the world around me, when I was asleep in Rivendell. I saw him, mourning the loss of something, the Ring as I now know." She looked up at Legolas with a determined glint on her gray eyes. "Why don't we kill him now? We know he's here, watching us and our every move. If we could slay him-"

"Gandalf says he still has a part to play," Legolas interrupted, silencing Gwen. "If Bilbo spared him, then there is a reason he is still alive."

"I hope that reason is a casualty," Gwen muttered. Legolas chuckled and put a reaffirming hand on her shoulder. "He won't be with us for long. I promise." The she-elf smiled a little, touching Legolas's hand (which almost made the Prince jump out of his skin). "I know." Then she turned away back towards Gandalf, who'd suddenly 'remembered' something. He had, in fact, not recollected anything, but said it didn't smell as bad one way and decided to go that route. The Fellowship passed underneath an arched doorway into the black and empty space, which caused Gandalf to risk as little more light from his staff.

The staff blazed, and when it dimmed a bit it showed a remarkable city, the dwarf quarters of Dwarrowdelf. It was wondrous, and all stopped to admire it a moment. "Well, there's an eye opener for you and no mistake!" Sam commented happily. Everyone murmured in agreement, but their mood was dampened by the sight of the smashed doorway. Black arrows had embedded themselves in the wood with two dwarf skeletons lying in the path. Gimli at first sight rushed forward. "Gimli!" Gandalf shouted.

The dwarf ran into another room, followed closely by the rest of his companions, where a solid stone tomb lay in the center. Gimli fell to his knees. "No...no...oh, no!" he cried. Gandalf walked up and solemnly read the inscription:

_Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria._

"It is just as I feared," Gandalf moaned. Legolas leaned towards Aragorn and muttered "We must move on, we cannot linger." The ranger nodded in agreement. "We are in danger here, some more than others. And I sense we are not alone in this city." The elf set his jaw and moved away, listening to the gray wizard reading he inscriptions in the book he had found but not hearing, as his eyes were on Gwen and her skittish glances around the tomb. She knew something was wrong as well…

Suddenly Pippin yelped as he backed into a bucket near a well, which tipped over and went bouncing down the hole. All jumped and the elves pulled out their swords reflexively, glaring at Pippin. Gandalf scolded the Hobbit, saying that next time the fool should 'throw himself in next time and rid them of his stupidity'. Pippin muttered 'sorry' and dropped his gaze regretfully, ashamed. Gwen went over and wrapped an encouraging arm around the Hobbit, whispering encouragement in his ear.

Out of nowhere a low rolling boom rose from the depths below...growing louder...BOOM...BOOM...as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby...Answering horns ... running feet...harsh cries. Sam's eyes glanced at Frodo's belt, which started to glow blue by the sword. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked, worried.

Legolas jumped, startled, and put an arrow in his bow and drew in back. "Orcs!" he shouted. Aragorn and Boromir quickly wedged the doors shut, slamming them. Out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw Gwen cringe at the harsh sound, but she remained firm and drew her blades as well. She would hold out her own.

Boromir flinched and pivoted around, facing the others. "They have a cave troll!" he announced loudly, not caring if he was heard by the enemy anymore. Gimli, enraged, caught up two dwarf axes from the slain and leapt on top of his cousin's tomb. "Let them come!" he shouted fiercely. "This is one Dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

BOOM! The Door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and 20 Goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll! Gimli ducked a blow made by a goblin and immediately buried his Axes in 2 Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords with Gwen behind them, impaling the ones they had missed. Legolas fired deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the Hobbits. Gandalf was clutching his sword and joined in the battle, swinging anywhere and everywhere without mercy. The cave troll swept his club at Aragorn, who stumbled backwards...the huge club started to descend for the killing blow...suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword sliced into the Scaly arm of the troll; it reared back, spewing green blood! Sam backed up against a wall, a sword in one hand and a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swung wildly at a Goblin with a saucepan! It keeled over. Sam gasped at once, surprised. Then, suddenly courageous, he walloped another Goblin and it too, dropped.

Sam grinned and glanced at Gwen, who was nearby decapitating several goblins with one of two swings of her sword, her dagger poised in her other hand as backup. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" The she-elf laughed once and shouted back "Do not get cocky Sam! Not all of us are master warriors like you!"

A few yards away the cave troll lunged forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with a spear. "Aragorn, Aragorn!" The Ring bearer cried out pitifully, just before he was hit. Sam screamed as Frodo was lifted up into the air by the spear tip and slammed against the wall. Aragorn turned just in time to see this and cried "Frodo!" in shock.

It was in that moment that the hobbits went crazy. Sam slashed at the cave troll's knee, bringing him down while Merry and Pippin jumped on him. Legolas fired an arrow while Gwen thrust her dagger deep into its belly- and the cave troll toppled, dead. Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side as he slumped to the floor. Frodo appeared to be dead. Gandalf, Aragorn, Hobbits froze, looking horrified. Suddenly Frodo coughed, taking a huge breath.

"He's alive!" Sam cried out happily and with relief. Frodo, on the other hand, was gasping for breath. "I'm- alright- not hurt-"he wheezed. Aragorn stared at him suspiciously. "You should be dead. A spear like that would've skewered a wild boar!" Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a silver mail vest, given to him by Bilbo. All eyes widened with shock and admiration. "A Mithril vest," Gwen acknowledged knowledgably. "Made by elves. Very strong, very durable- and very, very expensive, not to mention rare. Interesting."

Gimli laughed heartily. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" "Yes, there's hope for him yet," Boromir added humorously.

BOOM BOOM BOOM! The sound echoed through the cave, the noise of hastily crafted drums bouncing off the walls. Gandalf turned to the others and pointed ahead. "Towards the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" he cried. The wizard led the company into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber, almost sprinting so hard that that Hobbits couldn't keep up. "This way!" he kept saying. "This way!" They hurried towards a distant door as Goblins started scuttling down the Pillars behind them like cockroaches! Frodo looked around with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army that was rushing toward them, scared stiff and almost tripping had Legolas not grasped hold of him at the last second. A deafening roar suddenly filled the air, and a fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars casting eerie shadows. The Goblins then froze. They backed fearfully away from the approaching beast, melting into the darkness never to return.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his voice laced this exhaustion and disbelief. Just then a huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall. The ground shook. An unearthly sound filled the air. Legolas's breath caught in his throat.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run quickly!" Gandalf yelled urgently. The Balrog, a massive creature, rose out of the chasm, a great 40 foot beast with a mane of flames! In one grotesque hand was a blade, the other a fiery tongued whip. Not thinking twice, Aragorn led the group to the top of the dizzying staircase, Gandalf being the last to follow. The old man was leaning heavily on his staff. Gwen glanced back at him, concerned. "Gandalf?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

The gray wizard did not respond for her sake and looked towards Aragorn. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." The ranger hesitated, and Gandalf glared at him sternly. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here..." The Fellowship raced down the stairway and towards the bridge. When they arrived Aragorn picked up Frodo and leapt across the chasm, Gwen and Legolas following swiftly and gracefully behind. They needed no help here; this was their area of expertise. Aragorn then made to throw Gimli across, but the dwarf jerked away and yelled "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He then jumped on his own, but allowed Legolas to catch him just in case.

The group ran into the hall, the floor split with fissures that spat flame. "Over the bridge, fly!" Gandalf urged them. They raced towards the slender bridge of stone- without kern or rail- at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge, but Gandalf, the last, paused in the middle of the span. He faced the Balrog, his staff in one hand, sword in the other! All looked back in horror:

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Gwen and the Hobbits yelled back at him in alarm.

"I am a servant of the secret fire" Gandalf continue, ignoring them. "wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew himself up to full height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf was now a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge. Frodo and Gwen tried to run back at the wizard, to try and drag him with them, but Boromir grabbed Frodo and Legolas restrained Gwendolyn before they could do so. "Let go of me, Legolas!" Gwen snapped, trying in vain to push him away. "No, he's giving us time to escape!" the Prince replied, pulling the she-elf away from the bridge.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf continued. The Balrog slashed at him with its sword of flame, which Gandalf blocked with his sword. A ringing clash that tore through the elves' ears echoed throughout Moria as the Balrog's sword shattered into fragments. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf boomed, raising his staff high into the air. Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward, swords drawn and ready to defeat the weakened creature, but at that moment Gandalf summoned up the last of his strength and stamping his staff on the bridge. The staff shattered as white flames sprang up, and the bridge finally collapsed- right at the Balrog's feet. The bridge gave way underneath the Shadow and Flame. It plunged down into the chasm, roaring furiously one last time.

Legolas felt Gwen relax with relief in his arms, and for a moment there was peace; but right as it was there it was gone, along with Gandalf, who had been brought down by the creature's whip lashed around his leg. His last words, "Hurry you fools!" still echoed inside his ears. "No!" Frodo cried as he tried to go after him, but Boromir again took hold of the halfling and carried him off. Legolas had no such trouble with Gwen; she just stood there in grievous shock and was easy enough to lead away. Together the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring rushed under the arch and embraced the daylight.

**Ok, on THAT happy note, how'd I do? Review all of you Middle-Earthians, or I won't write another word! (JK, I'd do it anyways, I'm too invested in this story. However, I'm a bad FanFiction novelist and am trying to finish up another fanfic at the same time, so if you don't hear from me DON'T panic! I'll be back soon) **

**Legally mine until proven otherwise,**

**rellimmes**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Here I go again on my own… goin' down the FanFiction road I've well known… like a novelist I was born to write along… I've made up my mind... I'm pretty well waiting my time-"writer's parody to 'Here I go Again', by me. Omen657, your suggestions are coming in… now! Computer... Keyboard… Action!**

The Fellowship stumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate and into the rolling green hills. Sam, Merry and Pippin all slowly crumbled onto the ground, wailing. Gwen finally sat down and did not speak, but the silent sobs racking through her body as she clutched her side said it all. Legolas knelt down beside her and wrapped her in a hug. He kept on thinking she would pull away, saying that she didn't need help like she always did, but the she- elf was too upset to even care. When Gwen managed to get a grip on herself and breathed before standing up, looking at Legolas gratefully. Aragorn turned to Boromir, Gimli and the elves sternly.

"Get them up, we have to keep moving," he ordered them urgently. "Come, we have not time to spare!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir snapped, glaring at the ranger.

Aragorn glared back while Gimli, Legolas and Gwen looked on uncomfortably, each glancing at one another like _this is going to get ugly. _"By nightfall this place will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn bellowed. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gwen and Gimli, get them up. On your feet Sam!"

Legolas picked up Pippin and Gwen hoisted Merry to his feet. "We can all lament later, after we are safe," she was saying gently, gray eyes suddenly dry. "Now we must flee. Can you do this?" She seemed to be speaking to children, be after all that had just happened it seemed to work, at least for the two Hobbits they were comforting. Frodo was still off to the side, alone and numb while Aragorn urged him forward. The company marched on.

*L*

Aragorn scoured ahead of the group as they stumbled into the forest of Lothlorien. The grass was patched up with yellow flowers and all seemed at rest, almost peaceful had the weight of a death not befallen them. Above them a roof of golden leaves strewn, held up by white pillars. Gimli looked around nervously. "Stay close young Hobbits," he warned. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods, an elf witch with terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again! Well, here's a dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

"If you are speaking of the Lady Galadriel, then yes, you would be correct," Gwen told the crew. "She is the most beautiful of her kind, full of grace and wisdom beyond compare. You wouldn't fall under any spell I'd think, unless it was infatuation! As or eyes like hawks and ears of foxes, I'm not so sure…" Legolas and Boromir laughed with her while the Hobbits glanced at one another curiously, not sure whom to believe.

Suddenly the Fellowship was surrounded by armed elves, deadly arrows aimed at their heads. Haldir, the elf captain, stepped forward to greet them. He looked at Gimli with open disdain. "The dwarf breathes so loud that we could have shot him in the dark!" he said, rolling his eyes. Aragorn moved forward, speaking in Elvish;

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection," he said, calmly and not the slightest bit concerned about the arrows around them. "Aragorn, these woods are dangerous!" Gimli pleaded. "Let us go back!" Gwen cuffed him hard on the shoulder, and he fell silent.

"You have entered the Realms of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," Haldir said coldly. His eyes locked on Frodo. "Come, she is waiting." Haldir lead the Fellowship onto a Hill Top. They gazed with wonderment at the vista spread before them.

Several miles towards the south a large hill rose out of the woods. Upon the hill rise many mighty Mallorn Trees, taller than any others. Nestled high in the crown of the mallorns was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon sun- green, gold, and silver. To the east of Caras Galadhon, the Woods of Lorien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. Beyond the River, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away, it rose again like a dark and dreary wall. The Sun that lay on Lothlorien had not power to enlighten the shadows that lay beyond. In short, it was glorious.

"Come," Haldir told them. "I will show you to your quarters." He led them to the quest buildings nearby, showing Frodo, Sam and Aragorn to one, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir to another and Merry, Pippin and Gwendolyn to the last. "You are invited to Celeborn and Galadriel's hall tonight. We will provide suitable clothing if need be." Then he was gone.

Boromir led his way into the small but comfortable quarter with Legolas and Gimli in tow, chortling. "He isn't very friendly, is he?" Legolas shrugged. "He is normally pleasant, but these days very few elves have reason to be compatible, with perhaps the exception of Lady Galadriel. You will find that in Lorien few will see your company with benevolence."

"And what about you, elf?" Gimli asked gruffly. "You are a part of this Fellowship as much as the rest of us." Legolas raised an eyebrow in the dwarf's direction. "I'm an elf," he stated simply. "I am, unlike the rest of you, found compatible."

"You're just saying that because you are the Prince of the Woodland Realm," Boromir pointed out, setting his pack down on his bed and beginning to unpack what he would need for the night. "But I guess you're right; they'd like you more than they'd like me- or Gimli, for that matter. They already insulted him." The man then drew a deep breath and mimicked Haldir's voice; "'_The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark!'" _Legolas laughed while Gimli growled and sat down soundly on his bunk, pretending he wasn't annoyed.

*L*

Merry and Pippin hustled into the guest quarters immediately after seeing them and threw their things on their bunks before they too sat down in exhaustion. Gwendolyn was much more formal about the way she did it, but she relatively did the exact same thing. "It's been _ages_ since we had proper housing, yes?" she breathed in relief, watching the Hobbits she was bunked with nod. "Not at all what I expected," Pippin agreed. "I would have thought we were going to camp out on that hill again."

"The Elves are too friendly for _that_!" Merry corrected his best friend. "They might be dangerous, but once you get on their good side they're pretty much alright." He looked at Gwen for support. "Did I say that right?' he asked hopefully. Gwen laughed and nodded, taking off her cape she'd worn in Moria, folding it, and tucking it safe in her pack. "Oh my goodness it is warm here, much like Rivendell; yes, you would be correct Merry, according to many if not me. Although _some_ do not like us nearly as much as we would like them too, but hey, no one is counting." She gestured towards Gimli as he passed by outside, grumbling about something or another.

The halflings with laughter, practically rolling on the floor. When they finally mustered up enough self-control to ease their giggling Pippin spoke up. "Why doesn't Gimli get along with you and Legolas? You seem fine to me." "Yeah Gwen, tell us!" Merry piled on. "Or do you know yourself?"

Gwen frowned, thinking as she played with her black ring on her finger. "It is a long story," she told them wistfully. "Very long, very old. It is surprising that they still biker, even after all this time-""Oh, do tell us!" Merry pleaded, settling himself on the floor much like a little child (which according to some Hobbits really were). "Yes, please do," Pippin added, following suit. "It'll take our minds off things- for a while at least." Everyone in company knew he was talking about Gandalf's death and silently revered their fallen comrade, then the Hobbits perked up and eagerly awaited Gwen's tale. The she-elf sighed and began:

"It came about a long time ago, many centuries in fact, when the Dwarves were still living in Moria and their obsession with gold and other unique substances the mountain had to offer. They dug deep, deeper than many felt wise, including the elves. We warned them of the danger, but indeed, Dwarves are stubborn and they did not listen to us. They continue to dig deeper and deeper, their greed growing larger and larger until finally they had dug beneath the arts too much. They awakened The Balrog Shadow and Flame, the very same we encountered in Moria. IT cursed that city until the day it was overrun by goblins, and the dwarves are, as elves say, to blame."

"Well, are they?" Pippin asked anxiously. Gwen shrugged, delicately picking under her fingernails with her knife. "Who knows these days? It was centuries ago, and it's been far too long for the story to be remembered properly anyways, there are so many translations-"

"But that can't be the only reason, can it?" Merry asked. "I mean, it's such a small thing really, and apart for the mining it wasn't actually their fault; they couldn't have known it was there!"

Gwen frowned, thinking. "Well, there is another story about an elf named Thingol, Lord of Alquelonde, who employed the help of the dwarves to take the Silmaril, a priceless jewel the lord was obsessed with, from Nogrod to Nauglamir. The dwarf craftsmen also became obsessed with it and slew Thingol to possess it for themselves; this in turn set into play a chain of events that led to the destruction of Doriath and the scattering of its people. But again, it is just a myth, a legend, nothing to take seriously anymore. At least I personally don't."

Pippin snorted. "Well apparently Gimli and Legolas do, they're constantly bickering over everything!" Merry nodded in agreement, pulling out a piece of bread and devouring it. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry!" he apologized, polishing it off in one bite. "Anyways, Pippin's right; look at how Haldir treated Gimli when he saw him. The captain didn't even wait to get to know him like we did (minus Greenleaf that is), just dismissed him like he was nothing!"

"Grudges amongst immortals and dwarves run deep," Gwen informed the Hobbits. "But be grateful that you are not like them and enjoy life. It is too short and imperfect to spend wrapped in bitterness and self pity."

The halflings nodded in understanding, their heads practically spinning there was so much to absorb. Gwen glanced outside to see darkness approaching the city and stood up. "We had better get cleaned up," she told them. "We are meeting Lady Galadriel tonight, the wisest and fairest amongst elves. We do not want to look like pigs!"

*L*

The Fellowship entered Galadriel's court and was immediately swept off its feet in awe. The walls were decorated with all kinds of greens and silvers, the roof gold with a tall Mallorn tree in the midst of it all. Celeborn, who was sitting now his throne next to Galadriel, stepped forward to greet his guests. The elf had long silver hair, his face grave and joyfully at the same time (if that was possible) with no sign of age upon it. Lady Galadriel sat on her throne, of Lady of the Elves. Her hair long, wavy and seemed to be made of purest gold and she was that of a timeless beautiful being.

Celeborn approached them, took one look at the group and frowned, much to Legolas's dismay. "Nine there are, yet ten there were sent from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, I much desire like to speak with him." If anyone had been looking her direction one would have noticed that Galadriel was looking at Frodo knowingly, and it was to all's surprise when she said "He has fallen into the shadow," softly aloud. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to ruin of all. Though tonight, you will sleep in peace."

The conversation and detail of their adventures followed briefly, then a magnificent feast held in their honor, to which in spite of Gandalf's saddened passing was very delight and merry. When all had eaten their fill the group wandered around the party, Aragorn choosing to sit quietly to himself and watch as everyone else enjoyed themselves. The Hobbits had chosen to start up their own song with their fifes and whistles, which was taken up in dance by the elves with much laughter. They split off into pairs or small circles and started to careen around the courtyard, lighting up the atmosphere even more. Legolas, deciding to take part in his people's event mood, got up from his table and went to find Gwen.

He found her talking with one of Galadriel's court, in a light conversation it looked like, adorned in a spare silver dress the elves had lent her. He walked up behind Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. The she-elf pivoted around with a startled look on her face, which turned into a pleasant smile upon seeing who it was. The elf she was talking with nodded in understanding and politely excused himself.

"Would you like to dance?" Legolas asked, somewhat nervously but determined not to show it. Gwen's smile broadened and she took his hand, allowing herself to be led out onto the floor. "Sure," she laughed. The two caught the latest beat sung by the Hobbits (who were quite enjoying all the attention they were getting) and careened around the floor in a quick tempered but nevertheless elegant manner, both enjoying themselves. "I haven't danced like this in _ages_!" Gwen gushed, twirling around. Legolas raised an eyebrow, amused. "In what, 500 years?" he played along. Gwen chuckled and swung back into his arms. "Pretty much," she agreed. "But seriously though, I used to love partner dancing in Lower Earth, especially with my father. He taught me everything I know about the art, and everything else for that matter."

Another tune caught on, this time from Merry, who borrowed a reed from one of the elves and was busy working the hobbit form of musical magic. Legolas twirled Gwen around and around again before he was caught up in the melody and Gwen was swept up away from him in the commotion. All the dancers had joined together to form one huge circle with several in the middle line dancing, and that was where Gwen was. She gyred in and out to the beat of so many clapping hands, weaving through the small group of Elvin dancers joining her so fast and fluidly that it looked like her feet weren't touching the ground at all.

The joyful noise, the dancing, the coryphées, the colorful banners that leapt off the walls and the bright lights encompassed Galadriel's court, making all troubles fly away and into the night, even if it was just for a short while. For a few short hours the energy never died, and there were no troubles nor thought, even cares for the outside world and its harsh reality. Lothlorien was the only haven, the one safe place and sole thought on the minds of those in the court. Not a soul remembered that beginning had to have endings. No one ever thought that it would inevitably come to a close.

*L*

But all good things must come to an end, eventually, and that night was no different. Later, when the event was over, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam could be found in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. They lay on soft couches, talking quietly amongst themselves. Mournful singing drifted down from the trees above.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas sighed sadly. Merry looked into the trees, listening. "What do they say?" The elf shook his head. I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Later on Aragorn approached them and sat down, glancing at a very tense Boromir. "Take some rest," he urged him. "These borders are well protected."

Boromir snorted humorlessly. "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head...Galadriel spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor, and she said to me: _Even now, there is hope left. But I cannot see it...it is long since we had any hope._" He looked at Aragorn in despair. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our..our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right...and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze...have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

The heir of Gondor frowned deeply, weariness etched across his face. "I have seen the white city," he admitted. "But that was long ago…"

Boromir saw at once his companion's love for Minas Tirith and clasped him on the shoulder in friendship. "One day our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take up the call 'the Lords of Gondor have returned'." Aragorn returned the smile, and only betrayed his disquieted sadness when Boromir looked away.

A few feet away Legolas was busy scanning the area around them, looking unsettled. "What is it Legolas?' Gimli asked gruffly, with the Hobbits too looking up from their conversation to listen. "Have you lost something?"

"More like someone," the elf replied, still troubled. "Has anyone seen Gwen? I haven't seen her since the dance." Sam shrugged along with merry and Pippin, but Frodo spoke up. "Last time I saw her she was talking with Galadriel. The party had ended, but they headed off towards the Gardens. I would've asked to go with them, you know, to see the gardens too, but they looked like their conversation was serious."

Pippin nodded in agreement, fingering his pipe unconsciously and looking around at their surrounding, especially towards the darkness. "It's beautiful here, just like Rivendell," he commented. "So peaceful, so favorable- I'm surprised you could find any darkness around here at all." He glanced towards the shadows of the canopy again, and then did a double take. "Well there she is!" he whispered excitedly. "Over there by the creek, and Galadriel's still with her."

Merry and Sam started to call her over, but Frodo smacked them on the arm, silencing the two. "Can't you see they're talking?" he scolded his friends. "Don't be rude." Gimli looked at Legolas, who was staring intently at the two she-elves nearby. "Put those ears of yours to work elf!" he commanded. "Can you make out what they're saying?"

The Prince nodded slightly. "Vaguely... bits and pieces really. They're talking very fast in Elvish, I can't make it all out from over here anyways- but I'll try my best-

_Galadriel: Gwendolyn Jameson- it's a very noble name for a mortal, very strong. The White Ring of James- but you are not mortal anymore, are you?_

_Gwen: No… yet I am still treated like I am inferior, even under the protection of Elrond, who is my mentor._

_Galadriel: Surely not here, yes?_

_Gwen: No, indeed not! More like Rivendell, although many there have no idea I have awakened. Elrond thought it best._

_Galadriel: Elrond is a wise being, to send you out with the Fellowship while the others depart for the Undying Lands. He has sent word that you are to leave lastly with those from Lothlorien. _

_Gwen: Yes, that is the plan._

"What do they mean, Undying Lands?" Sam asked impatiently while others hushed him. "She means to say that slowly the elves are withdrawing from Middle Earth," Legolas explained. "Those in Rivendell are leaving first, the last people being Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and his family and now they say Gwen, since she is an elf and now of Elrond's blood, if not by relation but association or adoption. They will leave once the threat in Mordor has ended." Sam frowned, looking up at Legolas confused. "And what about you?" "I will go with them," the Prince added. "Now hush, they are still conversing."

_Galadriel: But on the topic of your treatment in Rivendell- has it crossed your mind that perhaps they fear your name?_

_Gwen (confused): Impossible. My name poses no threat to- (pauses, and hesitates) White Ring… but surely they bear no grudge for that- do they?_

_Galadriel: Perhaps. Some are prejudiced because your name is mortal while theirs is not, and legend speaks ill of those of our race that have taken mortal names. _

_Gwen: That's senseless._

_Galadriel: Since when has any being in this world been completely rational? Yes, it is senseless and does not justify your gasconade, but it is easily cured- if of course, you would allow it._

_Gwen (curious and somewhat desperate): Please, tell me._

_Galadriel: Throughout history many have been redeemed, or as to say renamed, for deeds done or implementation. It is within my power to deem you such, but of course you must be willing-_

_Gwen: So I would have to leave behind my names?_

_Galadriel: True and not so. One can still be christened another title and keep and first. I did. My original name was Artanias, or Noble Woman. _

Boromir's jaw dropped open slightly. "Is this possible?" he asked incredulously. "To rename a fellow being?" Aragorn nodded, still watching the she-elves talking. "Indeed. It is rarely so, and always for the better, but nevertheless attainable. Elrond mentioned those who did her harm by speaking ill of her former mortality, but this- I never knew why until now." Gimli groaned and strained to hear the translation Legolas was throwing out. "Now that that's settled would you both shut up? We're trying t listen over here, is you don't mind."

_Galadriel: Is this beneficial to your liking? _

_Gwen: Anything._

_Galadriel: Then let it be so. Gwendolyn Jameson, White Ring of James, let you be considered by all an equal. From this day, and forever days to come, let those whom look upon you and hear your name stand obeisant or tremble in fear, for you are now by Camaessel Hethelil, Skill Handed Maiden of the Blade. May your road ahead be fair and that of great joy. _

Silence abounded around the Fellowship after that, watching awestruck and dazed as Gwen's appearance dramatically shifted, not so much changed physically as that of brilliant mentality. The Elvin maiden seemed taller, wiser, and, well, fuller after the light from the ceremony died away, leaving the girl standing aside with Galadriel, who seemed to be satisfied with her work. The Lady of the Wood suddenly gestured towards the Fellowship, as if she'd known they were there all along (which she probably had) and touched Gwen's arm lightly, making her look at her friends. The group suddenly started to talk like nothing had kept them before, trying to cover up the fact that they'd just witnessed a renaming. They were remarkable actors; Gwen didn't seem to notice.

"Go to your friends now, Camaessel," she encouraged the other she-elf. "I'm sure they have been kept waiting long enough." Gwen smiled slightly and shot the Lady one last look of praise. "Thank you," she whispered. "I do not know how to thank you." The older elf nodded, smiling knowingly. "Just don't forget your origins," she reminded her before disappearing into the shadows for the night. "That is all the payment I need." And then she was gone.

Gwen walked over to her friends and sat down beside Merry. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I was talking with someone."

Gimli grinned mischievously and passed her an apple. "No harm done," he said. "Have an apple there Hethelil. You look like you never ate anything at the feast!" Gwen smiled, clearly embarrassed now that she knew they knew and accepted the fruit. "I'm still Gwen," she told them. "I just have a Real Name now."

"And we will call you as such," Aragorn agreed, nodding in her direction. Then he smiled in jest. "But remember; now we have to start treating you like one of us now. You're not the young warrior who started out with nine other barbarous folk you know; you're a real Companion!" Everyone knew that it was meant as a joke and all, including Gwen, laughed at that, and Gwen smiled perniciously. "I thought I already was."

*L*

In Isengard…

"What do you mean, there are still nine companions?" Saurman roared at an Orc, who had been spying on the Fellowship before and since they'd gotten out of Moria. "I thought Gandalf was DEAD!"

The creature shuddered in his boots and shuffled his feet. "He is, my lord," he replied nervously, eying the staff in the wizard's hand. "There were 10 who started out from Rivendell." Saurman whirled around at once and glared at the Orc, who stepped back a pace. "Ten members of the Fellowship?" he repeated tone draw away from anger and towards curiosity. "10 members…."

"Yes sir," the spy confirmed. "Ten. Four Hobbits, one dwarf, two humans and two elves. One of them is female."

At this Saurman froze. Turning to look at the Orc again, he tapped is staff on the group in a thinking sort of way. "A female elf?" he inured. "Who exactly?" "We don't know for sure," the Orc informed him. "But we think that she's related to Elrond, the High Lord of Rivendell. She's very intelligent in the ways of Elves and Middle Earth in general; very sensible from what we can tell- and my Lord…" this was when the Orc got shaky "s-she's already slaughtered several of our men and over a hundred of the Goblins that attacked the group in Moria- that's more than all four hobbits put together-"

But at this point Saurman wasn't listening. He was thinking, and thinking hard. "You say she's skilled with a sword?" he confirmed.

"Yes sir and a long knife too. A shiny silver thing with strange markings."

_If the fool Elrond presented her with a commander's dagger it means that she's one of the best he has, _Saurman deduced. "So this elf- you say she's a warrior, and reasonably intelligent. We can use this to our advantage…" The Orc frowned (or at least as much as one can if one's an Orc). "How?"

The wizard stated to pace, deep in thought. "We already know the Ring is in the possession of a Hobbit," he explained "and one of Elrond's finest is traveling with him. If we can get our hands on both of them we'll be virtually unstoppable. We could use this elf as a weapon, oh yes- we could corrupt her mind, steal her thoughts, possibly even erase her memory and make her completely loyal to us and only us. She'll go up against the Fellowship, wipe them out as only she can, and when it's all over…" Saurman's voice suddenly darkened with unforeseen malice. "Sauron will rule Middle Earth."

Suddenly Saurman stopped and faced the Orc, who stood rapidly at attention. "Send out a raiding party! The largest you can muster!" he commanded, roaring. "Give them order to seize the Hobbits, any and all that are with the Fellowship, and bring them to me. Also bring the she-elf, but warn them to be careful- she'll be the hardest to get to, much less capture. DO NOT KILL THEM, do you hear me? DO NOT HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON THEIR HEADS! Specific orders, you are to follow them to the letter. I want them alive and well when they reach me."

As the Orc hurried off to do as instructed Saurman stared out the window and towards Mordor. "We will be unstoppable."

**Alight, like that twist? You can thank Omen657 for that; they're the one that first suggested it. Review, rate, follow, anything will help. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm promised my other story reviewers that I'd finish their story up, so I'm pressed for time, but I'm trying to tie up the loose ends of this story first (FYI I'm not planning on stopping with the end of THE FELLOWSHIP, but momentarily pausing). Be patient young padawans- Master Yoda is writing. To my reviewers-**

**Ortholeine**** – thank you for your complimentary reviews; they're welcome anytime and I thank you for challenging all those people who accused Gwen of being a Mary Sue. **

**Ravenclaw Slytherin****- again, updates are in order as always. Your reminders of how many people love this story is refreshing and encouraging, thanks.**

**Spirit1328- ****Like I told Ravenclaw Slytherin, I'm trying my best, but since you were the first to review on this chapter I'm shouting out to you anyways. Thanks and continue to read!**

**Without further ado…..**

The next morning the Fellowship found themselves in small elven boats, ready to debark out of Lothlorien and into the wild. Legolas was placed in charge of all packs and other necessities all in one boat to himself, the hobbits in one, Boromir and Aragorn in another, Gimli in a separate one and finally Gwen in a smaller than the rest single. They set off and rowed away from the Lothlorien Shore into the Silverlode River. Elves quietly watched them depart. Galadriel gave Frodo a small crystal phial, though why Legolas neither asked about nor cared. Galadriel had her reasons; they were enough for him.

As the group's boats drifted pass Galadriel stood alone on the mossy bank, the last elf to leave them. She had a mysterious smile on her face and was looking at Frodo and Gwen in a knowing sort of way, to which the two both returned, and afterwards she was gone. The boats passed into the great river Anduin, a deep and relaxing body of water that had flowed through Middle Earth many years. The five Elven boats carried the Fellowship steadily southward. Green trees slowly gave way to a brown and withered land.

Somewhere past the Slipping Rocks Gwen finally got bored enough to push ahead of Legolas and splash him with her paddle before falling back in suit behind him, making it look like the Hobbits had done it. The Prince laughed and splashed the halfling in turn, to which Merry squealed upon contact and flung water back. Gwen sat back and laughed, but soon shrieked once Legolas caught onto her and splashed her too with his paddle. Pippin and Frodo gave Sam their paddles so they could join Merry in taking their revenge on Legolas, and soon three of the four boats were in a water fight, with Boromir and Aragorn sitting ahead of it all watching humorously.

This went on for a while until Gimli pointed out that if they continued their boats would capsize, so they stopped and continued on, having small conversations instead. Soon the boats drifted slowly through a small narrow gorge. Two enormous rock statues stood on the banks, towering like 300 foot pinnacles on either side of the river- the carved images of Gondorian kings of old. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty.

"The Argonath," Aragorn said in awe. He was strangely moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels. He spoke, almost to himself "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin." The Fellowship stared in stunned silence as the current took them through the narrow gap between the Statues' feet. Craning up past the statues vast crumbling heads, the scene revealed a large lake only a mile down river. Eagerly Boromir turned to the rest behind and said "Let us move faster, as to reach this lake ahead of all enemies!" Sam shrugged as he urged the hobbit's boat onward. "I doubt anyone knows we're here- even Sauron."

Legolas shook his head sadly. "Do not underestimate the power and wrath of Sauron," he warned the halfling. "He may not have hold of the Ring yet, but he is still mighty and will do whatever it takes to take back his lost kingdom, especially now." After that Sam was silent, and Legolas saw Frodo quietly take the Ring and stare at it loathingly, almost as if it were a curse. He looked back at Gwen, who just shrugged and continued paddling downstream.

Soon the company reached the partway of the lake and hopped out of their boats towards dry land, clambering up onto the wooden shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn announced "hide the boats and continue on foot. We'll approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes, Gimli agreed gloomily "just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better- festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gwen's eyes widened at this new development and stared at Boromir disbelievingly, who shook his head and mouthed _He's exaggerating- I think. _

Aragorn just tied his boat down to the shore and ignored the less-than pleasant reaction he got from the others. "That is our Road," he addressed Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Legolas smiled encouragingly and clasped Aragorn on the shoulder. "We do not doubt your judgment Aragorn," he told him, looking back at a resentful Gimli. "_Do_ we Gimli?" The son of Glorin frowned grouchily but nodded. "Oh yes, of course… Wait, recover my _what_?" he questioned indignantly, eying Aragorn grouchily. It took Boromir and Gwen all the maturity they had not to completely lose it.

Legolas stared at Gimli urgently, trying to reason with the dwarf before he or anyone else could finish the sentence. "We should leave now," the elf suggested hurriedly. Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." "It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," Legolas replied objectively. He cast a worried glance towards the Parth Galen forest and back at Aragorn. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind," he continued, stepping towards him. "Something draws near, I can feel it."

The heir of Gondor looked at Legolas, knowing full well what he meant. Sam had meanwhile slumped asleep over by an oak tree, worn out from the trip. Merry dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet in preference to a fire. "Where's Frodo?" he asked, looking around. Sam immediately sat up with a start. Aragorn's head snapped around, his eyes flying to Boromir's shield which lay abandoned by his pack. Gwen crouched to the ground and looked north, seeing two footprints heading up the hill, large Hobbit-sized feet and a man's print. "Boromir's gone," she said quietly, standing up and looking at Aragorn warily. "I knew Frodo would want to be alone, especially now- but if Boromir went after him…"

Legolas and Gwen's eyes met as soon as all in company understood. Aragorn took up his sword and started into the wood. "I'll find them," he told the others. "Stay here with the boats, they might come back." As the man hurried into the forest Gimli sat down on a tree stump and groaned with frustration. "He might want to walk a tad bit faster," the dwarf commented. "Frodo may have his sword Sting with him, but little good it'll do him if Boromir's out to get his Ring."

"It's not his to own," Gwen corrected, still looking at Legolas and Legolas back at her "and Boromir knows it. If he catches up with him- well, I'm afraid our Hobbit is in grave danger."

*L*

Legolas found himself pacing half an hour later, anxiously awaiting the return of their three companions. Gwen had climbed up one of the trees close by and was scanning the area around them, carefully attentive to every detail. "This that really necessary?" Gimli asked, looking up at the she-elf in a tree. "You can't possibly see them amongst all the other trees around here, can you?"

"No," Gwen admitted, not bothering to look down at the dwarf. "But sounds carries quite a ways once you reach a certain level of height, and I don't care to hear a horn blast on its fifth time blown, do you?"

"What are you saying?" Pippin asked, getting up to have a better look at Gwen's position. "That they're in danger?" Gwen shrugged, swinging herself over onto another firm branch even higher up than she already was, a small limb snagging her blue traveling trousers but not tearing them. The sound startled Legolas out of his already impatient thinking, and he snapped "Get down from there already, you're going to get hurt!"

The she-elf simply raised an eyebrow in his direction and stayed put. "Relax Legolas; I've climbed many a tree in my day, even more as a little girl. I think I know what I'm doing-"No sooner had the words left her mouth the branch she reclined on broke, falling down and leaving Gwendolyn hanging on another branch just above her for dear life. The Hobbits and Gimli burst out laughing, and even Legolas cracked a smile. "Not so cocky now are you?" he teased. Gwen grinned, laughing as she set herself down onto another sturdier limb slightly beneath the one just broke. "No, still cocky" she replied humorously "just wiser with it."

The group laughed again, but their moment was cut short by the sound of a said horn piercing through the air. Sam, Merry and Pippin froze and Gimli and Legolas drew their bow and axes. Gwen immediately jumped down off of her perch, sword in one hand and knife in the other. She glanced at Legolas, who nodded and turned towards the hobbits. "Stay here with Gwen," he ordered. "The Orcs have arrived, and they'll be after any Hobbits that might have the Ring. Gwen will protect you." With that he left Gimli off into the woods in search of Aragorn.

Merry looked up at Gwen, who was scanning their perimeter nervously. "Don't you get mad when they keep you off on the sidelines?" he asked the warrior. "You're a fighter too; shouldn't you be with them?" Gwen frowned and nodded, then paused and shook her head. "I don't know Merry," she replied slowly. "I am Elrond's finest student, yes, but I'm also relatively new to Middle Earth. They think it best if I stay behind. Plus," she added "I'm perfectly fine with staying alive with you three."

"I think Legolas's just trying to look out for you," Pippin said bluntly. Gwen looked at him curiously. "And why do you say that?" "Oh I don't know," Pippin replied, inching closer towards the boats like he was ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "But he does look at you funny; almost like he can't decide who you are."

"He does," Merry agreed. "Prince Greenleaf is a strange one-" he was cut short by the sound of hard, husky panting, followed by heavy footsteps that certainly belonged to neither Hobbit, Human, Elf nor Dwarf. Suddenly a hoard of Uruk-Hai bounded over the ridge, bellowing "Get the Hobbit's, get the elf!"

"Run!" Gwen shouted, and the group took off sprinting towards the forest and boulders ahead, where they could hide. "Where's Sam?" Pippin asked as they run, looking over his shoulder to see no one but the Uruk-Hai and no Hobbit. "No time!" Gwen responded, diving over the rocks and out of sight. Merry and Pippin followed suit, and soon the Uruk-Hai had lost their scent and were gone. The three breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sure Sam found his own hiding place," Gwen reassured Pippin. "He's a smart one, and he'll find Frodo too. You couldn't separate those two even in death."

This seemed to lift their spirits a bit, and no sooner had they begun breathing regularly again when light but loud footsteps, those unlike the Uruk-Hai, sounded above them. Frodo bounded over their hollow, stumbling and darting in and out of the trees. "Frodo!" Merry urgently whispered. "Hide here, quick!" "Come on!" Pippin urged. Gwen waved him over in suit. Frodo eyed his friends sadly, slowly shaking his head and ran off. "What's he doing?" Pippin asked, watching him go. Gwen blinked sadly, her voice cracking, and patted him on the back. "He's saving us-"

"He's leaving," Merry finished for her, understanding. "NO!" Pippin cried out, tumbling out of the hollow in a desperate attempt to reach his friend. Merry grabbed his arm, saying "Pippin, wait!" but both were pulled out of the hiding spot and into direct view of the Uruk-Hai. Gwen gasped and lunged forwards, rolling on her shoulder and landing directly in front of them, sword and knife drawn to defend their lives. "Hold on boys," she warned the two, who were busy shaking in fear as their enemies rushed forwards. "We're in for it now!"

Out of nowhere Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn charged towards the Uruk-Hai, slashing at them with their swords in an attempt to reach Boromir, who was busy fending off the creatures trying to get at Gwen and the hobbits. Those who got past him went at Gwen, who attacked with such furious energy that for a good while none of them got anywhere near her. She thrust her weapons into their gut, she kicked them away, she stabbed at them with her knife at close contact and pushed them back with the hilt of her sword, and she killed many by this form, desperate and doing anything to keep them at bay. One of them cut Pippin's arm with his blade, and fury erupted in Gwen's eyes, making them look with the grayest, worst storm in Middle Earth. "I am

"Run, run, all of you!" Boromir cried, killing another Uruk-Hai. Lurtz, their leader, took aim at Boromir with his bow and arrow and fired directly into his chest. Gwen screamed, cutting another Uruk-Hai's throat as she watched. Amazingly Boromir kept fighting, but another arrow, and then another and a final brought him to his knees. At that point the rest of the raiding party pushed forwards and overwhelmed Gwen, mobbing her. She cried out, her voice echoing across the glen- and was cut short by an Uruk-Hai sending the butt of his sword's hilt into her head, effectively knocking her out. Merry and Pippin were scooped off their feet by the enemy, placed on horses and carried off, calling out "Boromir, Boromir!" An unconscious Gwen was hoisted onto another war horse and was sent thereafter, nothing anyone could do.

Lurtz aimed his bow at Boromir's heart, ready to kill him. Suddenly Aragorn charged at him, smashing the bow with his sword. They locked into a deadly battle. Aragorn immediately cut Lurtz down and raced towards Boromir, who lay slumped against a tree, Uruk-Hai arrows sticking out of his chest. At least 20 dead of the creatures heaped around Boromir, dead, and more lying where Gwen had battled. His horn laid at his feet, cloven in two.

"They took the little ones, and the elf..." Boromir painfully gasped, looking into Aragorn's eyes. The heir of Gondor quickly tried to staunch the heavy flow of blow from Boromir's heart and shoulder. "Hold on," he muttered. "We'll save you yet-"

"Frodo!" Boromir heaved, panic laced within his voice. "Where is Frodo?" "I let him go," Aragorn replied patiently. Boromir held the man's gaze. "Then you did what I could not," he sighed dully. "I tried… I tried to take... the Ring from him." Aragorn shook his head, holding the now-rag rag in place over the gushing wound. "The ring is beyond our reach now-"

But Boromir would not have it. "Forgive me!" he pleaded. "I did not see… I have failed you all." "No Boromir," Aragorn denied. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." He tried to bind the wound, but Boromir pushed him away. "Leave it. It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin...Aragorn…"

Aragorn took his friend's hand. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, or your people fail-"Our people," Boromir corrected "Our people." Aragorn held out the hilt of his sword and Boromir took it, his fingers tightening around the hilt. "I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King." He breathed a final time, and then he was gone. Aragorn sighed and stood up, looking away sadly. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Just then Legolas the Gimli appeared behind him, having driven away the last of the Uruk-Hai and Orcs. They stared at Boromir sadly, and Aragorn said "They will look for his coming from the white tower...but he will not return."

"He fought valiantly," Legolas said, breathing in and out and trying to comprehend the death of another companion. "Let us give him a proper burial." The group took up Boromir's body and carried it to the boats, were they set it inside an empty one and sent it off, his arms across his chest, his sword in his grasp and his broken horn at his side. He drifted away a short time before the boat plunged over the massive falls of Rauros, disappearing into the vapor below.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, who was watching the water drop over the falls absentmindedly, his thought sin another place. "Where are Gwen and Merry and Pippin and Sam?" he asked suddenly. Aragorn sighed, jolted from his thoughts, and looked out over the water. "Taken," he said "by the Uruk-Hai. I knew they wanted hobbits, but I never thought they'd kidnap Gwendolyn too."

"She is knowledgeable of Rivendell and its people," Gimli said. "If word reached Saurman that the adopted daughter and best pupil of Elrond set out with us to Mordor, then he has a reason to take her, torture her for information, possibly wipe her of her memories and turn her. This is something he would do; we already know he is not above killing his own kind."

Legolas felt his face drain of all color. "I told her to stay behind and watch the hobbits," he whispered, horrified at his actions. "If I had not done so she might not be with them now, and we would not have as great a problem. It is my fault, I promised Elrond I would take care of her-"

"She can take care of herself Greenleaf," Gimli growled. "She's strong like that. I saw her as we charged at the Uruk-Hai; she was faring pretty well on her own until there were too many for even her to hold back. I don't think you couldn't done any better-"

"We can't change the past," Aragorn interrupted. "But we can affect the future. We will go after them, it is decided." "But what of Sam and Frodo?" Gimli asked. "They are in a much or greater danger as Lady Gwendolyn and the other hobbits." Aragorn frowned and pointed out over the water again, where a small boat was slowly yet surely making its way south. "There they are," he said.

Legolas frowned, looking at the Hobbits and then at the boats. "If we hurry we can catch them before nightfall," he said. The elf started to go towards a boat, but then he caught a look from Aragorn. "You mean not to go after them?" Aragorn shook his head. "Their fate is not in our hands anymore." "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli mourned. Aragorn cuffed the dwarf on the shoulder roughly. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin and Gwendolyn to torment and death, not while we have strength left." He pulled a hunting knife from his pack and strapped it on.

"Leave all that can be spared behind," Aragorn continued grimly with a steely glint in his eyes. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes, ha ha!" Gimli celebrated, strapping his axes to his belt and following Aragorn up the hill, after the Uruk-Hai trail. "We'll find them yet elf, don't you worry. Now come on; we've a long way ahead of us." Legolas nodded silently and took one last loo at Frodo and Sam disappearing into the horizon before going with his companions. "I'll find you Gwen," he whispered to her, wherever she was. "I promise."

**Well then, what do you think? End of Fellowship of the Ring, beginning of The Two Towers when we return! Review, like, quote, follow, tell your friends, anything you can do, and maybe I can write **_**just a little bit**__**faster**_**! **

**Adios!**

**-rellimmes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration came and left me, so I'm back again. Everyone welcome THE TWO TOWERS to our little story, since I now officially know what I'm going to do with my characters! (Well, character, not characters- I don't own LOTR after all) Thank you and enjoy!**

A band of Uruk-Hai marched across the plain, with two hobbits bound to the backs of two foot soldiers. Pippin, the first Hobbit conscious for that day, tried to call to Merry, who was at the moment unconscious with a gash on his right brow, but it took him three tries before he realized it was no use. "Merry, Merry!" No response.

The band had been traveling for days, no food or rest all the while. They were weak. Gwendolyn still hadn't awakened from her bout with the Uruk-Hai, from whence she received the sharp blow to the head that was ailing her, and although she was handled by her captors not as bristly as the Hobbits had been Pippin was staring to doubt that she'd ever wake up, at least in time to save them.

Suddenly the leader of the group stopped and raised his hand (or claw if you prefer) to signal a pause. Pippin leaned in for a closer view and caught wind of their conversation ahead. "What is it?" the second Uruk-Hai asked. "What do you smell?" The first sniffed the air. "Man flesh."

_Aragorn! _Pippin joyously thought, relief spreading throughout his body a quick moment. So the others hadn't forgotten them. This was a good sign. He'd known Aragorn would've gone after Frodo and Sam, but to know that they were going to soon be rescued comforted him.

"They've picked up our trail," the second concluded, waving for the caravan to continue their march. "Let's move!" The Uruk-Hai quickened their pace. Pippin, an idea suddenly bestowing him, struggled to reach his Elven brooch with his teeth. He then tore it off his cloak and dropped it onto the ground. It would be a mark and a lead for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to follow, when and if they ever caught up. If Pippin had been still looking at his brooch he would've seen a foot stomp onto it. The item remained unbroken and visible on the grass.

The band moved on again, this time at an even faster pace. Quite a few seemed to even forget that the Hobbits and elf were there at all, just focused on reaching a safe haven. Hours seemed to drag on and on and o until finally, when night came, they could run no longer. "We're not going any further until we've had a breather!" one Orc declared, sitting himself down right where he'd stopped. The leader nodded and pointed towards another Orc. "Get a fire going!" he ordered, and the Orc quickly did as asked. For a moment Pippin sympathized the creature; most of them looked like they'd rather be dead than doing this. But his pity didn't last long. His captor roughly threw him onto the ground and Merry alongside him, setting a still-out cold Gwen on his other side. They were careful but still generally rude about it.

Pippin inched towards his best friend. "Merry, Merry!" he whispered, this time waking him. The Hobbit opened his eyes at long last and groaned quietly. "I think... we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," he muttered, the first words he'd spoken all day. A group of Orcs close by chopped down the trees for firewood, their axes grinding away at the wood. Low groans and rumbles started to emerge from the forest, startling them all. "What's making that noise?' Pippin whispered anxiously, casting a scared look into the dark forest. Merry followed suit. "It's the trees," he said, but in his voice was awe, not fear.

His friend stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland?" Merry asked. "Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive."

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move."

"And if you know that, Master Hobbit, you wouldn't be wrong for much else."

Merry and Pippin turned just in time to see Gwen's eyes flutter open briefly, take a look around and close back up again. "Don't talk too loudly," she whispered to them, acting like she was still asleep. One would never tell unless they heard her voice. "The Orcs will want you to be awake, but the time I'm asleep is the time they need to take us to Isengard without my causing trouble. They worry not for you two- I'm the more dangerous, pardon my saying so."

"None taken," Merry replied subtly. "Speaking of which, how much longer until you think we'll be able to escape? We've been traveling for days with these fellows, and they're none too bright. We could be up and gone before they blink an eye." Gwen shook her head slightly, her golden braid shifting from one shoulder to the other. "Don't be so sure about that Merry. These Orcs may not be smart, but they aren't stupid either. Plus, we're so worn out, or at least I am, that I couldn't run very far anyways. We'll wait until we recover all our strength, and then make a break for it. Do you two still have your swords?"

The Hobbits shook their heads sadly. "They took them from us as soon as they got far enough away from Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli," Pippin sighed dejectedly. "You still have yours though; from what I heard Saurman wants you in top condition for whatever he needs you for, weapons and all. They aren't to touch you unless they want death."

"Smart," Gwen nodded, looking around at their captors, who were fighting over something or another regarding food and meat. Some were eying the captives hungrily. "I recant what I said- we'll have to leave soon, or else we might be on the menu. Have you seen my knife?"

"Still hidden in your boot Lady," Pippin said, pointing towards the leather footing. "We told you they were none too bright." Gwen smiled slightly, still playing asleep, and motioned for one of them to take it. "Cut me out first so I can retrieve my sword from the weapons pile over there," she said. "You can then use it to cut yourselves free."

Merry inched his hands, still bound, closer towards the boot and grasped the handle of the dagger. He then sawed off Gwen's binds while Pippin covered for him, watching the Orcs every move. They had just cut off another, Snaga's, head and were busy gorging themselves on the carcass. "Disgusting," he muttered under his breath.

With Gwen free Merry then presumed to try and cut his own ropes, but as soon as he did he dropped the knife by his foot. "Oh boy, this is going to be difficult," he murmured to Gwen, only to find her gone. _Went to find her sword, _Merry remembered, and he looked at Pippin, who was still thoroughly horrified by the cannibalistic act the Orcs were performing. "We'll just have to crawl instead," he informed him. "I can't reach the dagger in time." "Good idea." The two began to inch away as fast as they could, but before they could get any farther a foot came down on Merry and Pippin was turned onto his back.

"Go on, call for help. Squeal!" an Orc named Grishnakh growled, brandishing his blade above them. "No one's gonna save you now!" He raised it higher and the axe began to descend, but before it could get any farther a spear point erupted from his chest, and he fell to the ground. Horses, with people, not Orcs, riding on them thundered through the valley, killing every monster in their path. The hobbits tried to escape from the pandemonium to the forest, dodging bodies and stomping feet. Suddenly Pippin turned onto his face and looks up straight into a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him. He screamed.

Meanwhile Gwen was still trying to rummage through the weapon pile for her sword. Her hand found a slender fitting sword and pulled it out (after fifty tries, that it), brandishing it amidst the chaos. She finally turned around to see riders on horses set on a killing spree, slaughtering everyone in sight. "Rohan," she murmured in relief, and with one quick step she thrust herself into the fray. She scanned the crowd for her companions, found nothing but her dagger lying untouched on the ground, seized it and slew the nearest Orc she could find.

Her act immediately caught a rider's attention. He rode towards her and stopped just short of five feet in front of her, grabbing her by the arm and hoisting her up onto his horse. "Here M'Lady," he called back to Gwen, who was still recovering from the shock of being thrown up into the air and onto friendly backs. "You shouldn't be in company like these, especially now." He urged his horse onward, and they galloped past the battle and onto the nearest hillside. "My men can do the rest," he told her, watching the remaining monsters in their final moments. "I am Eomer of Rohan, leader of these Riders. Who, pray tell, are you?"

"Camaessel Hethelil from Rivendell, Gwendolyn to my friends," Gwen replied, still looking over the battle. "I was captured with two of my companions near The Argonath. Have you seen them?"

"An elf, so far from Rivendell?" Eomer mused, glancing back at her. "And the adopted daughter of Elrond no less. What are you doing all the way in Rohan, Lady Hethelil?" Gwen shrugged and cast him a look of warning. "My business is mine and mine alone. Again, have you seen my companions, Hobbits actually?"

The Rohan horseman frowned. "No, I did not see any creatures smaller than Orcs," he relied, thinking. "But my men will know if they were nearby. Come, it's over. Let's see if we can find your friends." The two rode down into the valley to find the horsemen stacking the mutilated bodies into a pile and lighting fire to them. "Pick up a friend did you Eomer?" one of them asked jokingly. The men seemed a little more cheerful, probably because they'd just killed an entire battalion of Orcs heading to Isengard. Eomer nodded and introduced Gwen to them.

"This is Lady Hethelil of Rivendell," he announced. "She and two comrades were captured by these monsters. Has anyone seen two Hobbits?" No one stepped forwards, just looked around at each other hoping one had. "We left none alive," another informed them. Gwen's heart sank. She said nothing, just dismounted and thanked Eomer. "I hope our paths do not cross again, at least not like this," she said gratefully. "You are returning to Edoras?"

Eomer shook his head grievously. "Théoden, King of Rohan, knows neither friend nor foe now. We are still loyal therefore we are banished by Grima Wormtongue." Gwen shuddered; she'd never heard of this Wormtongue, but it sounded devious already. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said. "If there is anything I can do-"

"There is, actually," Eomer admitted. "Could you go to Edoras for us instead? Being Elven, you surely could do something-?" Gwen nodded solemnly. "I could try," she said "Although I am a warrior, not a magician. I can work some magic, combat, but as for healing…. I cannot guarantee pleasant results."

"That is all we ask," Eomer replied, waving at a man off to the side leading tow horses. He gave one to Gwen. "We can give you a steed and a day's worth of food, for it is a day and a night's ride back to the capital. I cannot assure you a warm welcome, but my sister Eowyn will keep you out of harm's way. She will like to have a fellow woman at her side, I think. Could you keep an eye Wormtongue? He stalks her footsteps like a sniveling dog."

Gwen smiled, perhaps the first time since the Hobbits had gone missing. She strapped her dagger and sword to her hips and swung herself up onto the painted mare given to her and winked at Eomer encouragingly. "She'll be in good hands," she promised. "Now I must be off. Like you say, Edoras is a day's journey from here, and I have much ground to cover."

The Prince of Rohan inclined his head. "I'm sure she will. God speed!" And with that the elf was off.

*L*

Aragorn was lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps, when Gimli finally caught up with the ranger and Legolas. "Is such a fast pace really necessary, Aragorn?" he panted, stopping to catch his breath. "Surely the Orcs do not move at the pace we do."

"Yes, but we want to catch them, not just follow them," Legolas reminded his friend. "Really Gimli, you should know this by now."

"We've been followin them for days, no rest. Shouldn't we have found them by now?"

The Woodland elf frowned and shook his head. "Unless they have not rested either."

"Hush, both of you," Aragorn snapped, his ear still pinned to the rock. "Their pace has quickened." He looked up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" The Fellowship move on, faster than before. "Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted back at the dwarf as he ran after Aragorn, who was far behind them. The dwarf huffed and charged after his friends. "Three days' and nights' pursuit," he grumbled. "No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

The Three Hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas and Gimli. From time to time, Legolas looked back to make sure that Gimli was keeping up. A while later Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an Elven brooch, glittering in the sun, dirty but still visibly, from the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn. "They may yet still be alive," he said, more to reassure himself than anyone else. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, the sight of Gwen's seemingly lifeless form being carried off from a few days ago haunted him. He hadn't known her kidnapping would have as much affect as it did, but it had, and that troubled him to an extent.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn decided, getting up and starting off again. Legolas laughed in triumph and ran after him, looking back at Gimli. The poor dwarf had barely caught up. "Come Gimli, we are gaining on them!" Gimli groaned and continued running. "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

Soon the trio came over the hill and stopped at its crest, staring down upon the plains before them. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." "I'll go scout before you," Legolas decided, anxious to find the Hobbits and Gwendolyn. He ran ahead of the other two and looked out over the horizon. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called to him. "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking them to Isengard!"

"Saurman," Aragorn growled lowly. He led them up the hills again and continued their journey to find the captives. They were within sight. Uruk-Hai and Orcs continued to march across the plains with their prey, with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli hot on their pursuit. "Keep breathing," Gimli panted to himself. "That's the key! Breathe! Ho!"

Legolas was still in front, watching the monsters as they crossed the plain. "They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," he commented. "Let's not give them the chance to run any further," Aragorn replied. The three started off once again, but soon the darkness overcame them and they could no longer see their hunt. Still, they kept running until dawn.

As soon as the sun pierced the horizon Legolas felt himself shudder. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." His own words haunted him. _It can't be Gwen's _he thought desperately. _It just can't. _The Three Hunters gave chase. The trackers soon heard the sound of horses, moving swiftly towards their direction. Aragorn and company hid behind some boulders, wondering if it was friend or foe. A large group of horsemen appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, followed by Legolas and an exhausted Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called out to them. The riders soon swerved at the signal from their lead at head and doubled back towards them. Surrounding them in ever-tightening circles, they stopped and pointed their long spears menacingly at them. The leader approached them on horseback.

"What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he asked and ordered. Gimli frowned and crossed his arm definitely. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." The leader handed his staff to another man and dismounted. Aragorn put a warning hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he threatened.

That sent an already-bad tempered Legolas into battle mode. Quick as lightning he drew an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the rider. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he challenged. All the men's spears pointed at the trio in the center of the ring. After a tense moment Aragorn made Legolas lower his bow. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he introduced. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The rider relaxed and took off his helmet, revealing his identity at last, Eomer, Prince of Rohan. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn. "Saurman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My companies are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are not spies," Aragorn promised, holding his hands up. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive." Eomer frowned and shook his head. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked anxiously. "They would be small – only children to your eyes," Aragorn added hopefully. But Eomer only shook his head sadly and pointed towards a billowing cloud of black smoke several hills over. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli confirmed in shock. The man nodded. "I am sorry." He turned and whistled for three horses while Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief. "Hasufel! Arod! Pictack!" Eomer introduced three stallions. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He put his helmet back on and started to walk back to his horse, but Legolas put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What about an elf?" he asked cautiously. "A woman, tall with broad shoulders and a slender figure. She would have carried a sword and a commander's dagger, perhaps slain an Orc or two. Have you seen her?" Recognition danced in Eomer's eyes a brief moment. "Yes," he replied, much to everyone's surprise. "I do remember a she-elf such as her. Said her name was Lady Camaessel Hethelil of Rivendell. She gave me the same description of two Hobbits like you did. Looked very swift, very dangerous by the way she handled herself. Funny, I do not remember her say anything about you three."

Aragorn nodded, relieved. "Nor should she have. Where is she now?" Eomer frowned, looking away at once and mounted his horse again. "In exchange for us saving her she set off to Edoras," he replied. "She is to be safe there, at least for now. My sister Eowyn will welcome her, although if you three went there I doubt you would receive any praise from the townsfolk. No, do not follow her just yet. Look for your other friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He then turned to the riders. "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked on as the Riders rode off. They then rode towards the burning carcasses. Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath. "It's one of theirs," he said forlornly, referring to the Hobbits. Legolas bowed his head and blessed them in Elvish. "Hiro îth… ab 'wanath... May they find peace in death." Aragorn took his anger out in a more irritable way. He cried out in frustration and kicked a dented helmet, which went flying off and out of sight. He then fell to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli sighed, deeply troubled. Legolas frowned and nodded in agreement, emotions barely concealed. But Aragorn spotted something. He patted the ground in front of him, thinking. "A hobbit lay here, and the other," he announced, tracking their final movements. "They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." He found a thick but severed rope and held it up for all to see. They ran over there. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle… "The three looked up and into a dense forest before them. "Fangorn Forest," Gimli growled. "What madness drove them in _there_?"

"We ought to follow them all the same," Legolas said. "Come on, they can't have gone far." The elf led the way into the dark forest, unafraid (because he was an elf, of course) and determined to find the Hobbits. Then to Gwen.

The troupe marched into the wood and past many strange plants, wary and calling for Merry and Pippin. At one point Gimli fingered a dark stain on a leaf and brought it to his mouth, tasting it. He soon spat it out. "Ptui! Orc blood." Ahead Aragorn spotted prints, of Hobbits and something larger. "These are strange tracks," he remarked. "The air is so close in here," Gimli added. Legolas nodded in agreement. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." A tree groaned, and Gimli raised his axe defensively. "The trees," Legolas continued "are speaking to each other."

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered, casting a glance and gesturing at the nervous dwarf. "Lower your axe." Gimli did as told, however reluctant he was to do it. "Aragorn, nad nâ ennas! Something is out there," Legolas called back to his friend. Aragorn was at his side in an instant. "Man cenich? What do you see?"

The Woodland Elf took a deep breath. "The White Wizard approaches."

**Well then, the forbidden chapter is published! Review, cause reviews are love! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well then, before we get off I've got things to say;**

**AccioLegolas- yeah, I wanted to know if anyone would catch that. I'm a diehard harry Potter fan. Thank you!**

**Eaglistic- thank you. Really, thank you. You managed to give me constructive criticism and complement me, which sadly isn't common in regards to this story, so I really appreciate it. Please note that Legolas is slightly OOC because, well, he really had little character formation in the books personality- wise (that least in my opinion) and I decided that since he was in love with someone to go ahead and give him one. It's off, but then again, aren't we all?**

**God'sgirlforever- a loyal follower. You are amazing. Enough said.**

**Abznormal- Before I go any further I'd like to tell everyone reading this I really, actually know this person! In real life, I do, I do! She's, like, just as obsessive or LOTR as I am and I managed to turn her to the dark side! (Aka, a fan girl on )You are an awesome friend and I will always look to you for humor which if anyone heard they'd call a mental hospital. **

** - you're sweet. You gave me hope and the courage to carry on with story in my darkest FanFiction hour and I will always value it. **

**Other viewers reading this (and veteran fans) please note that again, flaming or bashing of this story is not tolerated, and abusive ones are being reported. I've already had to do it once, and I hated sending it in. But alas, it was done; let it stand as a warning to the rest of you. **

**Also, if you want to reply to another person's review on my wall, PLEASE, PLEASE use your own PM Service. It only happened once, but it's REALLY annoying already and I really don't want something not related to my story on the review board. I'm not meaning to be mean or sound like a jerk, I really don't, but I'm sick of people who don't understand the phrase ****If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. **

**Thanks for your cooperation, now let's go!**

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn orders his companions. "He will put a spell on us. We must be quick." Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened his hold on his axes and Legolas notched an arrow to his bow. He silently vowed to personally send his arrow through Saurman's neck for what he had tried to do to Gwen, had she been rescued by the Rohan riders or not. With a yell, the three swung round to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were at once deflected, much to their surprise and horror. Aragorn dropped his sword as it became red hot in his grasp. They immediately shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the white figure stated omnisciently, still more-so hidden from Legolas's gaze by the bright light bursting forth off him. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded fearlessly, squinting in the light. Legolas was about to say something, but the thought left him as soon as it came and he feel silent. Saurman wasn't one to prolong a death, especially three of his enemies at once. Was this really the traitorous white wizard as they'd originally thought?

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the wizard continued. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted, not answering the question. He still had no doubt in his mind that this was Saurman. Meanwhile Gimli caught Legolas's attention and they shot each other a curious look. Right as they did so and light died away, and once it dimmed Legolas felt his eyes widen in shock. It was Gandalf, their former companion who they had presumed dead days ago, alive, well and almost glad to see them. The wizard smiled friendly at the three, and the first thing Legolas noticed was that he wasn't wearing his usual grey garb. IT stuck the elf oddly.

"It cannot be," Aragorn gasped in disbelief. "You fell." Gandalf nodded plainly, his eyes clouding over. "Through fire and water," he agreed, stepping down to meet them. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. "Gandalf," he muttered to himself, mulling over the thought of having their friend back with them once again. At the sound of his name the wizard brightened up again. Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey that was my name." He spoke very strangely, as if a far off memory still eluded him. Legolas stared at the man in wonder and amazement. "Gandalf?" Gimli echoed, blinking slowly. He too was still in shock.

The old wizard allowed a sort of mysterious twinkle in his eye. "I am Gandalf the White." Aragorn grinned, but said nothing, allowing the old wizard to finish. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Legolas bowed to the now-white wizard and retrieved his arrow, which had fallen from his attack on Gandalf virtually unharmed. "Where do you suppose we go next Gandalf?" he asked, his thoughts returning to Gwen hopefully. "To find our friends still?"

Gandalf smiled and led the way back out of the forest. "Indeed. You are thinking of your eluded comrade Camaessel." If elves could blush Legolas knew he would have, and he quickly nodded before turning away to hide his expression. Gimli chuckled, falling suit behind Aragorn and patting the elf on the back good naturedly. "No, we will not go after the Hobbits Merry and Pippin," Gandalf continued, coming to the edge of the wood and stepping out. "They are in the safe hands of Treebeard the Ent. Yes, going after Lady Gwen will suit our purposes greater, I think. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

Once the four were on the hillsides again Gandalf put two fingers to his lips and whistled piercingly. The others were at once confused, but soon an answering neigh was heard. Immediately white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call and galloping towards the Fellowship at full speed, which Legolas deemed faster than any other horse could. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," he commented, staring at the white stallion.

Gandalf nodded, and the horse comes round to stop in front of Gandalf. Gimli bowed in the background. "Shadowfax," the wizard said. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." He at once mounted him and the others went to their steeds, and soon they were off to Rohan. With victory in mind the Three Hunters and Gandalf rode across the plains to Edoras.

The four rode for hours, shouting words of encouragement sometimes but mostly remaining quiet, each to his own thoughts. Legolas thought of Gwen. She had over a day's head start on the rest of them, probably under the same notion that they were, that the Hobbits were dead and the Fellowship was too far behind her to catch up, much less find her. The Prince resolved to never let Gwen out of his sight again, no matter the cost. He'd made a promise to Elrond, and he'd keep it. But there was greater motivation behind it, and deep down Legolas knew it. There was something else inside of him that Gwen had managed to bring up, something he'd never experienced before, and while it annoyed him to no end that he couldn't put his finger on it the emotion never truly troubled him. It was a strange feeling, to know something was wrong with you yet not fully understand it…

After a while the Fellowship reached Edoras, stopping just over the ridge as it came into view. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced, for Gimli's benefit more than anyone else's. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saurman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

*L*

Gwen was exploring the halls and rooms of Théoden's hall, pondering all the different events that had taken place the past few days. She'd been kidnapped by Orcs, rescued by rogue riders still loyal to Rohan and sent to their capital city to see their leader's sister. Eowyn had been very gracious towards her, not alerting the townsfolk to her presence (Gwen had gone into Edoras through the back entrance, leading directly into the Hall) and choosing not to reveal her true identity to Wormtongue, the chief advisor to a very ill Théoden, instead calling her a messenger from another village. Still had Gwen chosen to let her hair down and hide her ear, just in case.

Eowyn had also set Gwen up in the guest quarters, taking very good care of her while Gwen was recovering from the long ride. The two had become good friends during that time, Gwen telling the shieldmaiden tales of her adventures with the Fellowship and she in turn informing her of the habits of Rohan women. They both found each other very fascinating and friendly, and as a result Gwen was about to ask Eowyn if she wanted to go for a ride with her. Rounding a bend and steering clear of the throne room (the she-elf had had a particularly unpleasant experience there), Gwen was about to enter Eowyn's room when she heard her new friend give a sharp cry a few dorms down. Immediately Gwen's instincts kicked it (instilled in her by elf magic during her sleep. This was how she was able to fight with such grace and skill after only one year of training) and she raced over.

The elf rounded a corner at see the girl rush out of a small room off to her left, nearby causing a collision between the two. The girls' eyes locked on dead-set for a moment, a silent understanding pass between the two, and she raced on. Gwen in turn stopped just outside the room and peered inside.

It was where Eowyn's cousin Theodred's body was being kept, and that in and of itself was a painful sighting, but to see Grima Wormtongue himself there was new. Gwen felt her brown dress's sleeve (she'd borrowed it from the guest drawers) for her dagger, determined not to use it unless called for. If Grima was smart and knew elf-making when he saw it the thing could possibly reveal her identity and get Eowyn in deep trouble- not something she'd promised her brother.

"What did you do?" she demanded the advisor harshly, snapping at him. She scanned the disgusting filthy little man coldly with her gray eyes, shuddering on the inside. The man was a mess and gave her the creeps! The human part of her could tell that much. "Look at yourself, frightening already-grieving souls into wrecks and making eyes at the King's niece! Can you sink no lower, scum?"

The greasy man immediately shrank back, pretending to look innocent, which only confirmed Gwen's initial suspicions. "Why, I haven't done a thing!" Grima replied vilely, slicking his dishelmed hair back. "Just paying due respects to the dead. And what do you know of my intentions, messenger of Aldburg?" Gwen's eyes snapped open at the mention of her false name. "I know enough to distinguish a wretch of a coward when I see one," she replied coolly, ignoring the goose bumps on her spine. "Leave Eowyn alone after this. Her brother Eomer may not be here to protect her now, but you wait until I find him. He'll nail your slimy hide to the gates of the city and not think twice."

It was an empty threat, since she really had no idea where Eomer or his band of riders was at this rate, but playing the part of a mortal messenger from a Rohan city was easy enough and she could very well slip back into her human emotionality if she had to. Plus if Grima didn't know that she was bluffing (judging by the way he looked at her he hadn't a clue), and she wanted to keep it that way. Angry still, the elf stormed out of the room, leaving a frightened Wormtongue beside the dead body of Theodred, and found Eowyn in her dorm. The poor maiden was shaking with a combination of fear and pure hatred, and she looked up at her friend with a glint of malice in her eye.

"I want him gone Camaessel," she whispered. "I want him dead. He haunts my steps, he whispers words of darkness to my uncle, he's ruining this kingdom!" Gwen sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "He will be," she promised. "Give it time. I won't be going anywhere for a while, no matter what Grima says. He can't banish me, and he knows it. I swear to you, I will not be forced out of Edoras like Eomer was."

Eowyn dried her eyes and looked up at Gwen gratefully. "I trust you Camaessel," she told her. "Let us speak no more of this darkness. You wanted to speak with me beforehand?"

Gwen nodded. "Please, call me Gwen. All friends do. And yes, I did. I was wondering if you wanted to ride out to the valley this afternoon, before all this happened, but now-"

"Nonsense!" Eowyn exclaimed, bounding up at once and leading their way to the door. "It will help take our minds off of our troubles. I will assign the main physician to tend to my uncle. Come, we go to the stables. And along the way you can tell me more about this Moria place you speak of. Is it true that Dwarves really don't have women-?"

The girls laughed and chatted along the corridor, forgetting all about Grima and his schemes for a few moments, but right as they reached the entrance of the Hall a horn blew. The two women looked out past the gates, barely noticing a tattered flag of Rohan come off its pole and be carried away by the breeze, to see four riders approaching the Hall on horseback. The one in white up front was not familiar, but the other three were as clear as day. A short dwarf, a tall rugged looking man and a blonde elf rode up to the gates, and Gwen nearly cried out with joy. But her happiness soon died after seeing the grim looks on their faces. Looking around the town, she saw why.

Edoras was silent and somber. Everyone was dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looked up at the hall and spotted the two of them, a tall plain clad elf and a lady in white standing on the steps. He looked around at more somber people once more. He looked up to the hall again, but only Gwen was standing there now. Eowyn had left her side and disappeared into the Hall. The company climbed up the stairs to the hall and was met by guards along with the hooded white figure, Legolas and Gimli. Gwen made eye contact with Legolas, feeling her heart skip a beat.

_Strange, _she thought. _Why would it do that? _But she kept her thoughts to herself and mouthed to him that she would meet them inside. Then she slipped past the guards (who were unaware of her commander's dagger hidden in the folds of her sleeve) and melted into the shadows of the hall in search of Eowyn.

*L*

Legolas was relieved when he saw Gwen standing on the Hall's porch waiting to greet them. He really was. He wanted to run to her right as they got into Rohan, but he knew full well it wouldn't work out too well, and Gandalf wouldn't have allowed him to anyways. Instead, the Prince had to stay content with looking at her from afar, at least until they could get inside. To say the least, Legolas wasn't too thrilled with the guards taking his knives and bow set, but he and his companions were resigned to the fact and reluctantly handed them over. Gandalf was a different story. He had somehow managed to convince the soldier to let him keep his staff, letting him think it not dangerous. _Big mistake, _Legolas thought, keeping his grin to himself as they entered the building.

Unfortunately, Gwen was nowhere in sight when they stepped inside Théoden's hall, not even hiding in the shadows. It struck Legolas as odd, as he knew Gwen would've liked to see them, but he figured her business might have been slightly more important than theirs. He sincerely doubted it, but it was a possibility. The blonde human girl had mysteriously vanished from sight once they'd come up the hall steps, and he had a feeling Gwen would know why. He focused on the task at hand and on Théoden's who was sitting on the throne listening to a greasy pale man in black whispering in his ear. It seemed harmless at first, but the closer they got the more Legolas grew repulsed.

The King of Rohan was a mess, and those were kind words to say the least. Théoden, once a man of only 71 (not too old but not really young in Middle Earth years), had grown fat. Rolls and rolls of sheer blubber seemed to reel off of him, with warts, scabs and wrinkles covering nearly every visible inch of his body. His eyes were not a clear blue everyone thought them to be; indeed, they were clouded, pale and lifeless as a rotting corpse. Without the sight of shallow breathing one could easily mistake the King for a dead man. Legolas shot a look to Gimli and Aragorn, which they returned, all three shuddering.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf stated, calling out to the deadened form sitting upon the chair. The man sitting next to him, which Legolas thought to be his advisor Wormtongue, leaned in and whispered something else to Théoden. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other warily; the King hadn't chosen to continue down to this path of gluttony by choosing, they guessed as much. The advisor might have had something to do with it. As the Gandalf approached Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli pulled back and survey the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men started to follow their steps with open hostility, which caused all three companions to be on guard at once. Gwen was still nowhere to be found.

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" Théoden replied wearily, looking Grima for affirmation much like a child looking to its parents for reassurance. Something was definitely not right, Legolas could feel it.

Grima smiled wickedly as he got up and marched down towards Gandalf and the rest. "A just question, my liege." He walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." The little man licked his lips, which were purple and lumpish, just like a snake slithers its tongue.

But Gandalf was not moved by the advisor's words and threats. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" And he raised his staff against Wormtongue, to which he backed away, cowering in fear. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The hostile guards immediately engaged them and attacked. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went at them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continued to approach Théoden. Out of the corner of his eye, right as he was backhanding a soldier, Legolas saw Gamling try to go forward but Háma held him back. It showed that all soldiers were not completely against Théoden, and Legolas then knew he was safe- now then at least.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf continued, advancing onto the weakening king. Across the way Grima tried to crawl away, but Gimli caught up the mewling whim and held him fast. "Hearken to me!" Gandalf challenged. "I release you from the spell." The wizard gestured with his hand, but to no effect. Théoden howled menacingly, in a voice not his own "Hahahhhahahahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The wizard opened his eyes even wider in astonished surprise. He then threw back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Théoden was thrown back against his seat, squawking like a bird in pain. "Argh!"

Pointing his staff at the King, Gandalf raised his voice a spoke, his voice like thunder. "I will draw you, Saurman, as poison is drawn from a wound." At that moment Gwen and Eowyn rushed in, both shocked to see such a terrible sight had commenced in the short time they were absent and Gwen even more so startled by the appearance of Gandalf. It was then Legolas noticed that her hair was down, thus hiding her pointed ears (a good move on her part) and wearing a plain clothes brown dress, but she was still magnificent. He almost laughed aloud when he saw the dagger hilt's outline in her dress sleeve. It was a wonder the guards hadn't seen it before! Eowyn tried to rush towards her father, but Aragorn held her back. She shot a pained look at Gwen (whom appeared to be her ally in this), but the she-elf shook her head in warning. She knew how dangerous this was.

Théoden, in Saurman's voice, was still laughing. "If I go. . . Théoden dies," the rogue wizard rasped, chuckling abnormally. But Gandalf wasn't fazed. He simply moved his staff sharply and Théoden flew back against the chair again. "You did not kill me," Gandalf roared. "And you will not will him!" "Rohan is mine!" Saurman retorted, twisting Théoden's eyes back inside his skull once more, making them cloudier than ever. Gandalf wouldn't have it. "Be gone!"

Gandalf and his magic at once began to smite Théoden as he lunged at him. Théoden was thrown back into the chair, and Legolas imagined the shot change to Saurman flying backwards from the Palantír which he used to manipulate Théoden, landing hard on the floor of Orthanc, bleeding from a gash in his forehead. In the hall, Théoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. Eowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell, now free of Aragorn's grasp. Théoden's head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition slowly returned to his eyes. He looked closely at Eowyn.

"I know your face. Eowyn… Eowyn…" The young woman wept for joy, embracing her uncle at last. Théoden looked more closely at Gandalf. "Gandalf?" The white wizard smiled graciously. "Breath and free air again, my friend." At this the hall seemed to light up again, the whole court marveling at the rejuvenation of the King. Gwen at last stepped out of the shadows and greeted the Fellowship again. Her mischievous glint in her eyes had returned, a trait still with her from her days as mortal. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming for me," she joked, embracing Aragorn and Gimli and finally Legolas. The Prince felt his heart skip a beat.

"We wouldn't abandon anyone Gwen," he reassured her. "Especially not you." The she-elf laughed and winked at him. "Oh I'm sure." But then her face fell. "I take it you did not recover Merry and Pippin." At this Gimli straightened up and coughed. "No, of course not! They're fine M'Lady, just in the safe companionship of the Ents of Fangorn Forest. You need not be saddened."

Relief washed over the woman, and she sighed. "That makes me feel so much better! Now then, what's new with you lot? How did you find me?" Aragorn smiled and motioned out the open door. "The Riders of Rohan turned us in the direction you set off in. Captain Eomer was particularly interested in why a she-elf was so far away from Rivendell wielding a sword and slaying Orcs." All four of them laughed, barely noticing the conversation Gandalf and Théoden were having in the background, much less the sword the king brought forth. "He expressed his concern avidly when he rescued me. Are they well?"

Gimli nodded. "Oh yes Lady, all set with their spears pointing at our faces and ready to skewer us they were. I'd say they were quite well-off, wouldn't you?" Gwen chuckled mirthlessly and cast a glance back at Eowyn, who was too busy talking with Théoden to notice her. "Indeed, I daresay they will be ready to return home now that Théoden is awake and healthy. When do you think they will return?"

"Not soon, I'm afraid," Legolas replied disheartedly. "They rode north soon after our meeting, and will be days away by now." "Do not give up hope so easily elf," Gimli chortled. "They'll receive word sometime or another, don't you worry Gwendolyn. They've got their spears, haven't they?"

They laughed again as a group and turned to Grima, who was hastily trying to sneak out the door amidst the commotion. Gimli immediately lashed out and pulled the wretch back in. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turned to Grima. In an instant Grima is thrown out of the hall and down the stairs, into the daylight. All court members followed, eager to see what would transpire.

"Argh!" the ex-advisor yelped beseechingly to Théoden]. "I've only _ever _served you, my lord!" But Théoden would have none of it. Advancing towards Grima, holding the sword firmly in his hand, Théoden swung it for fit close to the man's neck. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" Grima groveled, but to no avail. The King raised his blade up to kill him, but Aragorn stopped its descent in an instant. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Grima scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd, eager to get away. He quickly mounted a horse and fled Edoras, not seen again by the men of Rohan or any other place round the kingdom. Meanwhile the crowd knelt in homage before Théoden, praising his return to healthy and success. Aragorn knelt also. As Théoden turned to go back into the hall, he looked up. Something dawned upon him, and at his side Legolas felt Gwen tense up.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?" Eowyn stepped forward with Gwen behind her at once, keeping close but seemingly going unnoticed, which looked fine with her. "My Lord," Eowyn choked up, clasping Gwen's arm for support. "Theodred is dead. He passed no less than two days ago."

*L*

That night any wail of mourning rising up out of Rohan and Edoras could be heard for miles away.

**I know I ask this many a time, but how'd I do? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I get a move on, I gotta answer these (if you're not on the list yet review and you will be (not flaming of course)):**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin- You like my story eh? So I've been told. Continue to like it, if you would.**

**ForeverKitty- I love your penname! I also really, really appreciate your comment about Mary Sues. You're right, people shouldn't care whether they're there or not. It's the writing and plotline that matters!**

**Trollalalala- Thank you for the long review! Also, thanks for the corrections. I'll see what I can do.**

**Abznormal- Hey! Yes, I am so dramatic! Since you know me so well you'd know that, right?**

**Shadow Realm Triforce- I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced. I'm Rellimmes, this is my story, and yes, I thank you that you think it is amazing! Continue to like.**

**God'sgirlforever- one of my most loyal followers. You are truly a gift man, truly a blessing. **

**Seagle87- thank you very much. It seems very popular around here.**

**And without further hesitation, here we are!**

When Théoden and Gandalf were out of sight, no doubt heading towards Theodred's grave, Eowyn turned towards Gwen, holding tears back. "How do you think he'll take it?" she asked. "Once he sees his grave, that is." Gwen frowned sadly and said nothing for a long time. When she finally did speak her voice was laced with sorrow. "I think that we'd better be prepared to face the grievous judgments and consequences of a mourning king."

"Surely you don't think Théoden will let his son's death get in the way of leading his people the way he always has?" Legolas asked her, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Gwen shrugged. "I have been human almost as long as I can remember Legolas," she reminded him. "I still remember the emotions of mortals. They are strong, but Théoden will, inevitably, let his feelings cloud his judgment. I know this from experience." She glanced at Eowyn apologetically. "No offense to you, My Lady."

"None taken," her friend replied. "Come now; I think we will need to give the new guests accommodations for the evening, don't you?" Gwen smiled slightly, remembering the guest quarters she was currently staying in and the comfortable bunks. "Ah yes, accommodations. Follow us gentlemen." As the women led the ways, talking amongst themselves, Aragorn leaned forward in Legolas's ear. "I think Gwendolyn has found quite the pleasant companion in the White Lady." There was no masking the admiration for Eowyn in his voice.

The elf prince tried not to let his annoyance seep into his response. "Indeed." _If this is what jealousy feeling like,__I do not care for it at all,_ Legolas thought to himself.Surely this was not a problem, and things would be back to normal before long- wouldn't they? So far on this journey Legolas and Gwen had been reasonably good friends, and for some odd reason he didn't anything to change. It was the strangest feeling, something he'd never experienced before. Legolas wasn't quite sure what it was yet, and something told him he didn't want to know. The Fellowship member quickly brushed these thoughts aside, at least for the time being, and let himself to be had into the guest quarters.

Eowyn opened a door down the left wing and waved them inside, allowing them to set down their packs and get unpacked while she carried on a conversation with Gwen. Apparently it was something about dragons, which Legolas knew was probably going to be a one-sided conversation, so he forced himself to shut up and focused on setting his things down on a bunk (being an elf he knew he probably wouldn't need it very much). Suddenly the sound of thundering feet approaching them rang out in his ears, and everyone turned around to see one of the King's guards approaching them.

"Two children arrived, half starved, moments ago," he explained to Eowyn. "They need attention immediately." The young woman's expression turned grim and she glanced over at Gwen, who frowned. "They are survivors," she said knowingly, with a voice filled with wisdom and sorrow. "It is worse than I feared."

Legolas wondered what Gwen could have been possibly talking about, but he had little time to dwell on it. The elf woman and Eowyn were already gone, making haste towards the Hall again. Aragorn paused his unpacking and looked over at Legolas questioningly. He too seemed confused. "What is she talking about Legolas?" he asked, slightly concerned. "Certainly not Saurman-"

"His presence is extending, this much I know," Legolas replied sharply, cutting his friend off. "But Gwen was in the company of the Uruk-Hai for some time. If she picked up something for them, something that might have something to do with the former White Wizard's plans, then she might be onto something. And she obviously told Eowyn."

"You say this like it is a bitter thing," Aragorn observed. When Legolas glared at him he shrugged. "I do not lie my friend; you are troubled by this." Legolas let his gaze fall, defeated. "I know it is childish," he admitted "but I do not like this change. Gwendolyn does not tell me everything that crosses he mind, nor do I expected her to. But in these past couple months I have come to think of her as a dear friend, and for some strange reason I find it deeply disquieting that she did not bring this new information to light."

"We have only now just been reunited with the Lady," Aragorn gently reminded him. "Eowyn has been in her company for over three days, and in that time they become good friends. Gwen most likely has not had time to discuss these things."

Gimli snorted humorously. "It sounds to me like you're just plain old jealous elf," he chuckled. "We dwarves know of these things. Once I knew of someone who got into a brawl over a female dwarf. The fight lasted over three hours, with rests of course, and do you know what? The woman wouldn't have either of them! Lady Gwen may be a warrior like the rest of us elf, but she's also a lass. They're strange like that, especially when it comes to difficult topics like love. But jealousy's one of the best ways to win em' over, I've always heard-"

"I'm not jealous!" Legolas snapped, rolling his eyes. _Taking advice from a dwarf, Legolas what are you thinking? _The wood elf scolded himself. "I'm just worried." Aragorn laughed and shook his head, patting Legolas on the shoulder before starting towards the Hall like the women. "Don't worry Legolas. Camaessel isn't going to take anything out of context, much less listen to ideal things like amity. She's a smart one, she is."

Legolas frowned and followed the heir of Gondor. "Yes, very smart," he muttered to himself. "Smart one indeed."

*L*

Soon they were back inside the Golden Hall, the two children are eating at a table, and Eowyn and Gwen sitting with them. The guard had been right; the two children, ages ranging from at minimum 4 years at almost 12, (but they could have easily passed for younger) looked half dead and were starved, gobbling up almost everything in sight with little manners. The boy, whose name Legolas later found out was Éothain, told Théoden, Gandalf, Eowyn and the rest of the remaining Fellowship about their journey. It seemed that the two children were among the lucky few to escape the pilfering of their village by savages. The little girl Freda, who had taken up residence in Gwen's lap, kept asking for her mother and then going into hysterics, but a soft sleeping spell from Gandalf soon put an end to it.

"They had no warning," Eowyn explained to everyone. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Gwen, who was still holding a sleeping Freda, stood up and walked over to a pile of furs in the corner, where she set the little girl down. With her plain brown dress and pinned up hair she looked, at least to Legolas, like any other woman, save the ears and extraordinary beauty that only elves possessed.

"The Uruk-Hai leaders mentioned the Wild Men during the journey towards Isengard," she added certainly. "I thought little of it until recently, but now that we know they are making their way across Rohan we can act upon the knowledge-"

"You knew about the Wild men and did not bother to mention it?" Théoden growled from his throne across the throne. Legolas saw Gwen raise a single eyebrow in a sort of controlled surprise. It was obvious King Théoden did not approve of an Elven woman inside his court. "I did not know Saurman would dare attack Rohan directly," Gwen replied, her tone as cold as ice. "And as I channeled my energies and time into trying ,unsuccessful that I was, to heal you and protect your niece it was not on my list of things to do."

Théoden's eyes narrowed, and his voice softened, but slowly grew louder the louder he talked. "You tried to heal me, while Grima was still inside this Hall?" he murmured. "You did not think to kick him out, perhaps? Kill him even?"

"Enough of this, both of you!" Gandalf ordered, stepping in between the bickering two. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saurman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." But Théoden just turned away sadly, his gaze drifting off into another time and place, a reverie. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Legolas wanted to shout at Théoden and say that he had no idea what war Saurman would bring regardless, but he stayed quiet for present company's sake. The King of Rohan had already displayed open dislike for the Elven race, not just certain ones in general, and he had a feeling that the man would just as soon spat at him as help him. Gimli took a bite of bread as he watched the exchange between the people around him.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn insisted. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," the lord growled. Gimli burped and started on another piece of bread.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked quietly, apparently choosing not to side in this argument. Gwen crossed back over to the rest of the group and stood at Eowyn's side. She whispered something in her ear, to which the lady frowned and nodded. Meanwhile Théoden was speaking his wish and command. "We shall make for the mountain fortress," he decided at last. "The White Wizard wouldn't think of bringing a war there. It would be a waste of men."

"But he does not have men," Legolas spoke up in an instant, forgetting his promise to himself to stay quiet. "He has numerous armies of creatures at his disposal, and even more he can create. They will keep coming, no matter the casualties. IT-WILL-NOT-STOP!"

"Silence Legolas," Gandalf warned firmly. "We will begin packing immediately Théoden. I suggest you and your people do the same." He turned to the Fellowship. "Go to your quarters and round up your things. We are leaving Edoras now."

Aragorn nodded and led the group (which now included Gwen again) back to the guest lodgings. "Be quick about it," he told them. "Théoden is impatient, especially now. He will not wait for small things such as us and our needs."

Gimli growled in affirmative indignantly and lumbered over to begin his own gathering. "And to think I just finished unloosening all my bags!"

*L*

In less than an hour the Fellowship was ready to leave and headed towards the stables, where their steeds were being kept. Gwen immediately mounted a bay mare, one that Legolas recognized as a Rohirrim breed. She had obviously kept the horse that Eomer had given her. Since the meeting in the Hall Gwen had changed back into her blue outfit and trousers, her dagger and sword swinging at her side as she rode out on her mare. She grinned down at Legolas, who was busy hopping up onto a black stallion. "Try to keep up will you?" she joked. "Aragorn said Théoden won't wait for us."

"Don't worry about me," Legolas laughed, kicking his steed forward to stand beside her. "I think it's Gimli who we should be worrying for." Both looked back to see the dwarf trying (and failing) to mount a small pony to their right. Gimli, being the proud creature he was, wouldn't ask for help, and it was at Aragorn's humorous insistence that he get a stool. It was at first hilarious, but as soon as they four rode out to the front of the travelers from Edoras with Gandalf their light mood turned grim. This was real. There was no turning back now.

"By order of the king, the city must empty," Hama, one of the king's criers, told the people still scrambling around the town above them. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Soon the rest of the villagers cleared out and the journey to the fortress began.

Gimli was clearly frustrated above the decision to leave Edoras. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Aragorn sighed and tried to explain. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"I agree with Aragorn," Gwen chimed in. For the first hour she'd rode with Eowyn, but now that the lady was being handed different tasks around the traveling company she joined them. "Helm's Deep is a stronghold no one has surpassed in hundreds of years, perhaps never. Saurman will have a hard time defeating us there."

"But he has the traitor Wormtongue alongside him," Legolas reminded her. "Grima might know the secrets to defeating the Deep that Théoden had forgotten." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He is also in it for gain. Wormtongue knows that he is expendable to Saurman as an Orc. Should he be replaced, he can always crawl back to Théoden and use the fact that he did not betray him as leverage."

Legolas frowned sourly. "You think that Grima still has a loyal bone left in his body?" he asked bitterly. "The filth threw away the last of his rooting to Rohan when he poisoned the king." "No one is beyond redemption," Gwen argued.

Aragorn groaned and rubbed his temples, weary of all the constant arguing. "Both of you silence," he muttered, loud enough for the two elves to hear. "We have many troubles awaiting us without division amongst ourselves. Please, _try_ to get along." Then he fell back amongst the common crowd and withdrew from their sights, leaving Gimli, Gwen and Legolas at the front with Théoden's crew.

"The man's been irritable ever since he left The Argonath," Gimli grumbled. "Something about an elf named Arwen-"

"Arwen Undómiel of Rivendell," Gwen commented, somewhat sorrowfully. "She is Aragorn's love and Elrond's daughter, my adopted sister. Elrond is forcing her to leave for the Undying Lands with the rest of Rivendell's regular citizens. She was so upset about it when I left for the quest. My, that was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"Indeed Lady Camaessel," Gimli agreed, patting his horse on the head as the three companions trotted along. "It was very long ago, and with Gandalf leaving us again I'm afraid we're in it for the long run." "Gandalf is not traveling with us to Helm's Deep?" Legolas confirmed, raising a single eyebrow in concern. "Shouldn't he be protecting the caravan of villagers with us?"

"He told Aragorn something about looking to the east on the fifth day or something along those lines. Strange, isn't it? The old wizard would tell a mortal of Gondor about a plight and not us as well. I mean, we're of two elves and a dwarf! Aren't we also part of the Fellowship?"

Gwen shrugged. "I suppose so. Gandalf must have his reasons." Legolas nodded in agreement and reached over towards his quiver of arrows for reassurance. "Still, he has left us alone with foreign company. I fear very few will accept us for who we truly are."

"Eowyn welcomed us into her halls did she not?" Gwen replied, taking up for her friend at once. "She has been nothing but kind."

"And what of her uncle, Théoden the King?" Legolas retorted. "He does not display open affection for Elven kind as far as I have seen. Even you know this." Gwen frowned slightly, glancing up ahead at Rohan's king riding alongside his commanders. "I see your point. We must be careful and watch our backs, yes?"

"Tread lightly around Théoden as well," Gimli added gruffly. "I don't like him, the racist ruler of Rohan." Gwen laughed, but immediately clammed up and shot him a glare. One could still tell she was amused. "Now Gimli, we mustn't be rude. He is the king and he is, for now, our guide-"

"Leader my dwarf foot, he's a coward," Gimli huffed, but he said no more on the subject. Legolas and Gwen exchanged worried glances. Was their position amongst the Rohirrim that of good faith or ill set aside?

*L*

Days passed, and one by one the travelers alongside the Fellowship started become decently friendly with them, sooner rather than later. Once or twice Gwen had carried on fairly long conversations with some women of the village and Legolas was asked to be the scout for the convoy. What was even more surprising was the new friendship that had formed between Eowyn and Aragorn, which shocked their fellow companions. Gwen to some degree supported the idea of the two becoming close, not that she would say it out loud of course for the sake of Arwen and Aragorn's relationship. "I'd have it either way," she told Legolas and Gimli one night as they were in encampment. "They are both equally fine women."

Meanwhile, whist all this was happening, the Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep. At this point in time Gimli was on a horse, chatting with Eowyn was leading it by the reins. Legolas was busy up at the front of the company, and Gwen was riding next to Gimli.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," Gimli was saying, chanting with Eowyn while they rode. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, ha-ha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf _men_!" Eowyn smiled and looks back at Aragorn, who grinned, chuckling. He gestures towards Gimli, whispering "It's the beards."

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women!" Gimli continued, not seeing the gesture. "And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Everyone around listening laughed gaily. Gimli was pleased with himself. "Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" The horse suddenly reared up and galloped away as Eowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance of rough riding and landed with a loud thump.

Eowyn gasped in horror and rushed to his side. Gwen glanced at Aragorn. "Do you think he's hurt?" The Ranger laughed openly. "Who, Gimli? The dwarf's as tough as bricks. I would think only of his pride, though-"Gwen chuckled in return. "I suppose your right." She watched as Gimli struggled to his feet as Eowyn helping him up, reassuring all around that "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Eowyn helped Gimli up, still chuckling. She laughed as she brushed him off and looked back at Aragorn with the sun behind her and the wind in her hair. At that particular moment, to Gwen's amusement, Aragorn seemed enchanted by Eowyn's light-hearted image. The elf woman beside him elbowed his shoulder from atop her mare. "She is fond of you, yes?"

Aragorn's smile faded as he listened, and he turned away, saying nothing. Gwen frowned and raised an eyebrow in incredulity. "It is alright to admit you are torn between Arwen and the Lady-"

"You don't understand!" Aragorn snapped, much to Gwen's surprise. "I love Arwen, my feeling for Eowyn are-"

"Complicated?" Gwen pushed. "I know of your predicament Aragorn. Many have done the same. You are not alone-"

"Am I?" Aragorn looked up at her disdainfully. The conflict in his heart was evident. Gwen stared back at him without any detectable emotion, and she spurred her horse on past him. "You'll be alright Aragorn," she threw back at him. "You always are."

The day passed without any more excitement, and another one dawned without much pleasure. Gwen had avoided Aragorn the rest of the time, knowing he needed to be alone. She instead spent her time with Legolas and Gimli, who kept everyone in the caravan entertained with tales of mystery and stories of adventure. It was during a time like this that when Legolas and Gwen rode behind (wel,, Gwen rode, Legolas was fine with walking) the other soldiers of the guard that Gamling and Hama passed by, riding up to the front without so much as a word to the elves.

Legolas watched them as they passed. "Listen to them talk," he advised Gwen, whose ears perked up immediately. "I wonder what they say." Gwen shrugged. "Something serious. Listen."

"What is it, Háma?" Gamling asked curiously, lightly touching his sword at his side. Their horses, as well as the elves' stirred troublingly. Hama looked around warily. "I'm not sure-"Suddenly a warg scout appeared on a slope above and charged at them. The warg attacked Háma and killed him in an instant. Legolas and Gwen drew their weapons. "Wargs!" Gamling shouted, alerting all the people around them. Just as the warg started to turn on Gamling, Legolas dashed over and killed the warg with an arrow to the heart. He then drew his knife and killed the Orc following it. Gwen spurred her horse to his side and scanned the hillside above them. "More a coming," she murmured. "We're in for it now."

"A scout!" Legolas shouted in return to Aragorn, who was over by King Théoden in an instant. "What is it, what do you see?" the king called over to them. "Wargs!" Aragorn replied for the elves, who were busy checking all the far reaches of the horizon for their enemy's raiding party, Gwen with her sword and dagger in either of her hands and Legolas with his bow loaded with arrows. "We are under attack!"

Hearing the alarm, the villagers began to panic, running in all sorts of directions as Eowyn tried desperately to control them on her own. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn shouted towards her. "All riders head towards the column!" Théoden ordered his soldiers meanwhile. Gimli heard him and tried hopping up on his horse, to little or no avail. "Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" The dwarf got onto the horse with some help. Legolas gazed into the distance and spotted many warg-riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they went.

"We're about to have some very unwelcome visitors," he muttered, aiming an arrow at the lead while speaking to Gwen. "Are you ready?" Gwen smiled devilishly and gripped her hilts of her weapons tighter. "I was born ready. Let's show these beasts what we've got."

"A bit prideful are we?" Legolas joked tentively. Gwen chuckled. "No, just confident." "Well don't let your confidence get a hold of you," Legolas replied playfully. "I'll be driven insane if I have to travel onward with Gimli alone." The she-elf laughed. "Well then, you try not to die either and you're stuck with me a while longer, ok?"

"Fine by me."

Then Legolas took aim at the distant target and shot at a warg rider, just barely shish-co-bobbing his head. He drew another arrow and kills another. Just as he reached for a third arrow he saw Théoden and company approaching. He quickly ran and mounted Gimli's horse with a smooth leap and joined in the fray with the dwarf behind him on horseback. Gwen galloped beside them at matching speed, decapitating several Orcs' heads with one blow apiece.

The Rohirrim and warg riders crashed head on and the battle begins. Théoden and company hacked away at the warg riders. Gwen at one point flung herself onto a warg an Orc was riding on, slit it's throat as well as it's master's and jumped back on her stead, out of breath but triumphant. Legolas meanwhile fired more arrows into more Orcs' knees. In the midst of fighting Gimli accidentally fell off the horse he and Legolas were sharing while trying to hack a warg to piece with his axe. He turned to find a warg growling at him. "Watch it Gimli!" Gwen warned him as she rode past to find Legolas or Aragorn, killing Orcs as she went. "Careful with their teeth!" Gimli groaned. "Now you tell me!" He then turned and attacked the creature

Aragorn meanwhile was knocked off his own steed and attacked by Sharku, the Orc leader. Gwen spotted this and raced forward to help, alerting Legolas in the process, but she could do nothing as she was still a ways off. Aragorn tried to kill the warg rider but Sharku blocked his attempt, grabbing Aragorn by the neck while the latter was half-dragged by the warg. In the struggle Sharku was thrown off. He ripped the Evenstar pendant from Aragorn's neck as he fell to the ground, impaled on a fallen spear. Aragorn tried to let go of the warg but found his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. Legolas saw him unsuccessfully attempted to disentangle himself and being dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed by the warg. The animal ran right off the cliff, taking the Ranger with him. They both disappeared over the edge.

Just as they went over the ledge Gwen reached them. She stopped her mare just short of the edge. "NO!" she screamed, dismounting and racing over to the fell of the cliff, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her scream caught Legolas's attention as he slew another Orc and he snapped his head back to see her leaning over the cliff. He stopped aiming his arrow and dashed over to her side.

The battle was winding down around as the Rohirrim finish off the last few wargs and Orcs. Legolas reached Gwen. "Aragorn!" he called out, much too late. Gimli, apparently free of wargs to battle, trudged over to his friends. "Aragorn?" They all neared the cliff again, but they ceased when they heard Sharku laughing evilly, his voice raspy by the spear in his spear. He wouldn't live much longer. Gimli loomed over the Orc, glared down upon the sorry creature. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," he demanded, raising his axe up.

Sharku laughed evilly again. "He's *cough* dead." He laughed again. "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas glanced back at the cliff and seized Shark by his throat. "You lie!" he shouted. Gwen gripped her knife and held it against it. "Tell him the truth creature," she commanded. "Where is he?"

Sharku just chortled and his body went limp. He was dead. Legolas looked down at Sharku's fist and spotted the Evenstar pendant clenched tightly in the Orc's fist. He took it, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the great drop and the rushing white waters below. There was no sign of Aragorn. Gwen came to stand beside him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

Théoden stood off to the side, still commandeering his men. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Legolas turned back and stared at him with a perplexed and angry expression. Gwen kept her hand on his shoulder, as more of a restraint now than a comforting friendly gesture. "Come," she whispered in his ear. "There is nothing we can do." Legolas shook her off and stalked away. Gimli and Gwen looked at each other sadly, taking one last look at the river before following.

"He'll be back lass," Gimli reassured the she-elf. "Aragorn, I mean. He always turns up- eventually."

Gwen nodded and stared after Legolas. "It's not Aragorn I'm afraid for." The dwarf nodded in understanding. "You mean the elf. He's an interesting lad, isn't he? Don't you worry M'Lady; he'll come around. He's got you after all." Then he walked away, leaving Gwen wondering what he meant.

*L*

The soldiers and the remaining members of the Fellowship finally reached Helm's Deep. Cries of relief could be heard by all as the refuge came within sight. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "Helm's Deep at last!" she cried happily to her friends. "Come on, it's not much further!"

"We know Gwen," Legolas replied wearily. He was still troubled by Aragorn's supposed 'death'. "I wonder how many have already taken refuge inside its walls." Gimli growled lowly. "All that were strong enough to make the journey lad," he said gruffly.

As the company entered the city the children Freda and Éothain rushed forwards to embrace their anxious mother. Gwen smiled slightly; it reminded her of her own family so long ago- grace, it been 500 years since she'd seen them. Tears welled up in her gray eyes, but the elf brushed them aside. This was not the time nor the place.

Eowyn slipped out of the crowd as the Fellowship dismounted. She greeted her father and talked with him for a minute, then turned to Legolas, Gwen and Gimli. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked anxiously. Gimli approached her sadly. "He fell…" the dwarf told her, and was suddenly unable to continue. Eowyn looked deeply shaken and raised teary eyes to Théoden. The latter looked down and then walked away, confirming her unasked question. Then she let her tears fall. Gwen reached over and pulled her into a hug, letting the woman cry on her shoulder. "It's all right," she kept murmuring reassuringly in her ear. "It is going to be fine.."

The she elf caught Legolas's attention and motioned for him and take her horse to the stables along with his. _I'll be around in a minute, _she mouthed to him as Eowyn sobbed. _Go ahead without me. _The wood elf nodded once and took their steeds away. He looked at Gimli beside him, looked also looked fairly grim. "It is a sad day for the Kingdom of Men," he commented quietly. Gimli glanced up at him. "Not just for men, but all peoples of Middle Earth," the dwarf corrected. "We lost a great man today."

**OK, how'd I do? FYI, I have a poll up! which story should I finish first, THE LOST BOROUGH or THE 10****th**** COMPANION? Vote and review and I shall write faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I'm back (finally!). I've decided to step away from the world of the Industrial Revolution and back into Middle Earth after many long weeks. Here we go-**

**God'sgirlforever- so sorry! I'll fix that…. meanwhile keep reviewing please! **

**Shadow Realm Triforce- thanks. I like my story too.**

**Double poof spoof- (I think that's right…) here's your acknowledgement. I think after all the pm's you sent me you deserved it. I've never gotten any of my stories copied and pasted for someone to read before- this is awesome!**

***L***

Later at the battlements Théoden, Gamling, Legolas, Gwen and Gimli along with some of the king's most trusted advisors and soldiers were busy making plans to defend Helm's Deep. Gwen stayed mostly in the shadows, watching and waiting. She knew Théoden wouldn't like an elf, especially her, 'interfering' with his battle strategies, even if she'd been schooled in them more than he had. Legolas and Gimli hadn't said much either; both of them were thinking the exact same thing she was. Without Gandalf or Aragorn with them they were the outcasts, three non-humans with no place.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall," Théoden was saying. "Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." Gambling looked upon his king with confusion and bewilderment. "What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?"

The Rohirrim king looked out his window and out into the streets, considering his options. Gwen could see the wheels in his head turning, pondering so many things at once. She knew the feeling. Finally he answered (or at least with an answer that satisfied her). "Get them into the caves." He got up and walked down the steps and past a sewer gate, with everyone in the meeting in tow. "Saurman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

"And what if it has already extended too far?" Legolas asked, startling Gwen and Gimli with his semi-rude tone. Théoden looked at him with open disdain. "What do you know of the white wizard's plans?" he asked in return. "You still have much to learn of war, elf-"

"But I know Saurman!" Legolas objected angrily. "He is not meaning to just kill you; he means to take down the entire mortal race and anyone with it!" He would have sad more, but Théoden turned away and continued on his path. "I have heard enough of your rambling elf. Either fight at my side or leave Helm's Deep as a coward- it is your choice." Then he rounded a corner and disappeared. Gamling turned to Legolas and sighed. "You must forgive him," he said apologetically. "The king is under enough strain as it is without the burden of his people's lives upon his shoulders. He does not tell manners from uncouth these days."

Before Legolas could say anything Gwen stepped up and took his arm. Smiling politely, she said "Don't worry, we understand. We'll leave you in peace now" and pulled him away from Théoden's group. Gimli followed behind. "What were you thinking, going up against the king like that?" she scolded Legolas as they made their way to the square. "We're already in hot water as it is with Théoden. We'll be in deeper trouble if you go around trumping up his less than pleasant side, so get a grip will you!"

Legolas slipped his wrist out of Gwen's hold and glared at her. "You're one to talk! You dislike him as much as I do-"

"This isn't about me, it's about our future!" Gwen hissed. "Now, dial it back a notch until we can get something worked out. With Aragorn gone it'll be more difficult than ever to find Gandalf. We'll leave once this all settles down-"

"What, no grand battle to fight? No Orcs to slay?" Gimli asked in shock. "Not even a hand raised? Lady Gwen, I never took you for one to run away from a fight!" Gwen gave him a hard look. "I wouldn't if I wasn't forced to. We have nothing here, unless you want a death sentence." That silenced him, and all three sat down at once, waiting in silence. For what they weren't quite sure, but it was something. At some point Gwen got up and left to find Eowyn, and then it was just Legolas and Gimli. Then, after a long time, they separated and went their separate ways, where exactly none of them were sure, and why no one could tell. They all needed solitude. Not silence, not time- just solitude.

*L*

None of the Fellowship members saw each other until the next day, when for some strange reason they all found each other at the gate to Helm's Deep. There had been uproar of the crowd, someone's return apparently. Gimli was the first on the scene, he of whom bumped into Gwen going the same way he was. They nodded politely to each other, an unspoken way of saying that all was forgiven, and made their way to the beginning of the crowd to greet the new arrival. What they saw shocked them-

There, standing, half dead amongst the midst of the crowd, was Aragorn. "He's alive!" Gwen cried out, and she and Gimli rushed forwards to see him. Gimli reached his side first. Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" Gwen reached over and embraced her comrade. "We thought you dead!" she exclaimed happily. "Don't pull anything like that again, you hear?" The Ranger smiled slightly. "Always a pleasure, Gwendolyn. Tell me, where is the king?"

Gimli gestured to the hall, to which Aragorn took off running towards. Gimli and Gwen hastily followed. With Gwen back in her blue trousers and shirt it made following the two men much easier. As Aragorn made his way in, he ran straight into Legolas, who stood waiting at the entrance to the hall. He smiled. "Le ab-dollen (You're late.)" They both smiled, and Legolas gestured towards his wounds. In the Common Language he remarked "You look terrible." Aragorn shrugged.

Suddenly Eowyn was there beside Gwen, smiling joyously and with relief. Legolas took Aragorn's hand and gave the Evenstar pendant back to him. Aragorn looked at it and clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Hannon le. (Thank you.)" Eowyn and Gwen smiled at each other through their tears. Aragorn nodded greetings towards the Lady and then made his way inside the Keep. Théoden looked up as he heard the sound of their arrival and turned pale, as though he'd seen a ghost.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, clasping the Ranger's hand warmly. "We were beginning to think you lost forever!" Gimli snorted humorlessly. "You _did _think he was lost forever," he muttered. Gwen hid a smile.

Meanwhile Théoden and Aragorn conversed, comparing notes. The King froze once he heard about Aragorn's findings on his ride to Helm's Deep. "A great host, you say?" he confirmed slowly. Aragorn nodded, gesturing out the door. "All Isengard is empty." Legolas and Gwen looked at each other grimly. All of Isengard out to war? This was terrible news indeed. "How many?" Théoden continued.

"Ten thousand strong at the least."

"Ten thousand!?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men," Aragorn told them. "They will be here by nightfall." Théoden straightened up definitely, gave his advisors a look and marched out of the hall resolutely, leaving the Fellowship in his wake. "Then let them come!" The door slammed behind him. Legolas looked at Aragorn. "The king thinks Saurman and his armies cannot breach the fortress."

The Ranger frowned darkly and sat down in a chair, thinking. "Then he has not truly seen the power the former white wizard had and still possesses," he replied. "All he can do at this point is arm his men and prepare for the battle to come."

"A battle not easily won at that," Gwen added. "What do you suppose we do now?" Aragorn shook his head, still thinking. "Make ready for war," he replied solemnly, much to everyone's surprise. "We will fight alongside them. Gandalf needs us to wait for him here at any rate."

Legolas nodded. "I deem it wise. What say the rest of you? Gwen, Gimli?" Gwen inclined her head ever so slightly, doubtful but willing. "If two of you already think we may win this yet, then we are no better off leaving so soon. You have my blades." "And my axes," Gimli added hurriedly. "Might as well." He looked at Gwen sarcastically. "Who has a death sentence now?" All three of them chuckled, and Aragorn shot them a curious glance. "What is this?" he inquired. No answer, just more laughter, and he dropped it comment for the time being. "Come, let us find King Théoden. I am under the impression that he will find need of us yet."

The Fellowship started down in the passage behind to Deeping Wall and found the leader of Rohan ordering about his soldiers. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he said to Gamling. "Send for them, leave none unaccounted for." Gamling nodded and hurried off to do as instructed. The king spotted the Fellowship and motioned for them to walk with him. They walked for a while, and then Théoden stood at the gate of Helm's Deep, looking out over the fields below. Speaking to Aragorn, Legolas, Gwendolyn and Gimli, he said "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli reminded him. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Théoden looked down upon him, eyebrows raised. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Gimli stepped back, clearly miffed. Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder affirming as he followed Aragorn and Théoden back inside the hall. Théoden sat down in a chair.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saurman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," Aragorn replied. "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." Théoden inclined his head and drew close to Aragorn. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

Aragorn frowned deeply (there seemed to be much of that lately). "Send out riders, my lord," he advised at last. There was a hint of desperation in his voice. "You must call for aid." Théoden rolled his eyes. Legolas inwardly groaned, and he had a feeling that Gwen and Gimli were doing the same. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

The king laughed harshly, his blue eyes becoming cold as ice. "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon– No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He walked away for a brief minutes, calling orders to his men. "Get the women and children into the caves." Gamling came back in at once, out of breath and concerned. "We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –"

"There is no time!" Théoden roared, cutting him off at once. Gwen cringed. "War is upon us!" Silence reigned in the halls after that. From outside a voice of a Rohirrim captain could be heard, shouting "Secure the gate!" The sound of the rushing feet of footmen echoed as they hurried to do as instructed. Finally Aragorn broke the silence. "WE will leave to prepare, if you will, my lord." Théoden waved them off, too busy glaring at Gamling to care. The Fellowship left.

Outside the hall old men and young lads were being drafted for war. The women and children said their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons were led away by soldiers. In the armory, weapons were being distributed. As they walked Aragorn picked up a battered sword. He looked at it, saw its dull blade and tossed it back at once. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." They entered the armory and began to suit up.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli commented quietly.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas looked towards Aragorn as he said this, careful and frustrated. When he spoke again it was in Elvish: "_Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!_ (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)"

"_Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras._ (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)" Aragorn answered calmly. From the sidelines Gwen and Gimli watched their transaction, glancing back at each other for affirmation as to what they were seeing. Aragorn and Legolas were good friends; were they seriously fighting over something as this? All around them four Fellowship members Rohirrim men looked at the two bickering.

"_Aragorn,_ _men I ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen_! (Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)" Legolas practically shouted at him. But this time he'd gone too far. Aragorn balled up his fists and glared at him angrily. "Then I shall die as one them!" He paused, and stormed off. Legolas made no attempt to go after him.

Gwen glared at the surrounding onlookers, all of whom got the message and returned to their own business. But once all was calm again she spoke to Legolas. "He's right you know. If we want to defeat Saurman we need to stay here, even if it means fighting beside those whom Death is coming to claim-"

"So you side with him, go ahead, I knew you would!" Legolas snapped, turned away as if to stomp off in a rage. Gwen stared at him, bewildered. "What do you mean, 'side with him'?" she asked slowly, her tone dangerously cold. Legolas turned around to face her, his expression that of fury. "Don't tell me you don't know what I mean!" he replied heatedly. "You always go with his sightings of things, always! Don't tell me you don't, I see it in your eyes-"

"I side with him on this because he is right!" Gwen hissed. "Aragorn is a friend, yes, but he is also our leader-"

"Then maybe you should go after him then!"

"Maybe I will!"

"So go ahead!" Legolas replied hatefully. "Nothing is stopping you, is there?"

Gwen regarded him for a minute, eying the wood elf coolly, then turned tail and walked away. Gimli put a hand on Legolas's arm. "C'mon laddie, let's go. She'll be fine, if only for a little while longer." Legolas turned and followed the dwarf out of the armory, but at the last minute he looked back to see the last of Gwen's figure disappearing into the depths of the hall. It was saddening enough, but the way she walked startled him most. It wasn't rash or heated like Aragorn or Théoden would have done- it was worse than that. She walked away as calm and collected as the night is cold, like there was nothing wrong. That made Legolas all the more furious, but he grew to regret it the longer he stood there with Gimli. It would have come sooner if he'd seen the silent, almost invisible tears slipping down Gwen's cheeks as she walked away.

*L*

Hours later, when darkness had fallen, the order was given for all men of age to fight in battle. Gwen didn't necessarily agree with this idea, but she also didn't need to get on Théoden's bad side debating it either. It was wrong- it felt wrong, and it looked wrong, seeing young boys barely 12 years being ripped from their mother's sides. It was a shame. Gwen had to turn away multiple times to avoid crying.

That was another thing. Gwen had been sticking clear of both Legolas and Aragorn ever since she'd had her falling out with him. Eowyn had told her it would pass on soon enough when she'd seen her in the infirmary, but she didn't look reassuring. Bt then again, no one else did either-

Sooner or later, once all of the villagers were handed their weapons, Gwen ran into Aragorn. A few feet away an oversized helmet was being placed on a wide-eyed boy. Another stared at the axe that he was handed with frightened blue eyes. Yet another child wearing oversized chain mail took up a huge shield being shoved towards him. Théoden could be seen standing inside the main hall of the keep, his back to the entrance where a bright white light was streaming from the lanterns above. The Ranger was sitting on the stone steps outside the keep, fingering his sword, deep in thought.

Before Gwen could approach him she spotted a young lad in armor holding a sword and looking around nervously, clearly feeling out of place amongst all the seasoned warriors. Smiling kindly at the boy, Aragorn held out his hand. "Give me your sword. What is your name?"

The kid handed it over, very much relived. "Haleth, son of Háma, my lord." He paused, tittering on the border of frightened and worried. "The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless…" his voice trailed off. Gwen felt sorry for the boy.

Aragorn gave the battered sword a few good swings back and forth, admiring it. "This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma." He then handed the sword back to Haleth and leaned close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly sort of way. "There is always hope."

The boy smiled slightly, uplifted immediately, and nodded thanks to the Ranger before scampering off. Gwen approached him, the folds of her trousers ceasing around her ankles as she walked. Her sword and commander's dagger swung dangerously at her side, but her expression was much more welcome. "You are good with children, yes?" she chuckled, sitting down next to him. Aragorn shrugged. "I only told him the truth."

"But you did not say that the chance of hope was slim," Gwen reminded him. "Helm's Deep will not stand on its own- we all see this. Even Théoden knows, however long he will not admit it." Aragorn frowned solemnly. "The King will do as he thinks is right for his people-"

"Even if it means bringing them to the alter like sheep for slaughter?" Gwen finished, raising an eyebrow. Aragorn sighed. "You sound like Legolas." Gwen shook her head at that, mentally scolding herself for being foolish enough to say such a thing. She sighed in return. "I see both ends of the argument; I won't side with either, if that helps." She paused for a brief moment. "Legolas accused me shortly after you left of always - how did he say it? - 'You always go with his sightings of things, always!'" She mimicked the elf's voice haughtily. "We parted on bad terms."

To her surprise, Aragorn laughed. "He'll come around," he promised her. "He always does. Although… he's still quite upset over my not turning up at Helm's Deep in a timely fashion either, so I do understand where you are coming from." The two friends laughed, and Aragorn stood to help her to her feet. "I somehow believe that I should be offended at this. Come on, let us go find our companions- the Fellowship is not to be broken now over such pettiness."

*L*

Back at the armory, Aragorn began donning his battle gear. Gwen had accompanied him there not five minutes ago, but left shortly after to go see Eowyn. After pulling a battle shirt on over himself Aragorn reached for his sword, but it sword was handed to him just as he put his hand upon it. He looked up, nodded ever so slightly and accepted the sword from Legolas.

We have trusted you this far," Legolas told him, somewhat embarrassed. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Aragorn smiled graciously and placed a reassuring hand on the elf's shoulder. "_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_. (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)" The two stared at each other a moment, but at the sound of the door opening behind them they turned to see Gwen. She coolly strode past them, nodding greeting to Aragorn, picked up her own armor and stalked out, pretending Legolas didn't exist.

Legolas frowned and watched her go, with Aragorn following his gaze. "However, she's going to need a little more convincing," the Ranger added. "Our dear Gwendolyn is still quite sore over the fact that you accused her of taking sides…"

The wood elf sighed. "I'm walking into the lion's den, aren't I?" he asked cautiously as he started off after his friend. Aragorn laughed from behind, the sound echoing after Legolas as he passed through the door. "I'll write your eulogy later!"

Legolas rounded several corners and peeked into many corridors before he found Gwen stalking down one of the outer streets, no doubt taking time to cool off. "Gwendolyn-_ Gwen_!" he called after her, running to catch up with the quick-footed elf. "Can we talk?" Gwen laughed highly and continued walking, not giving him a second glance when she replied "What is there to talk about?"

The elf shrugged as he struggled to keep up with her. "Um, battlements, colloquies, repartee-" he bit his lip. "Apologies?"

Gwen snorted with humorless laughter. She took a sharp turn at a stairway and led him up to the top of the walls of Helm's Deep. The view would've been magnificent, filled with awe-inspiring beauty and majesty- if Gwen hadn't been mad at him. "Apologies," Gwen echoed him, turning around to face him, leaning up against the wall and crossing her arms. She was clearly unimpressed. "Alright Greenleaf, I'll give you a chance to talk and explain yourself, not because I'm in an absolving mood but because I'm pretty sure it'll sooth my conscience. You've got 5 minutes."

Legolas took a deep breath. "I have done a lot of thinking for the past few days about what happened between us yesterday. Before I begin, I just want you to know, whatever that I am about to say, are sincere thoughts from the bottom of my heart. I know after what happened it will be difficult for you to accept my apology. But I want you to forgive me and think about our friendship." The prince paused, watching Gwen as she heard him out. She stared at him intently. "Go on." And he did.

"What prompted me to speak to you in this manner was our friendship, that which is very valuable to me. I cannot even think of ending our friendship over a silly misunderstanding that took place between us. I feel that I acted in a rash way, but you never gave me a chance to speak. I hope this letter gives our friendship a chance to understand each other better. I agree that I should have trusted you and should not have been influenced by others. But the reason for this was you were very elusive with me for the past few days. I want you to know that I am sorry and I hope this will never happen again."

Legolas didn't necessarily expect Gwen to be very forgiving, with or without the long, heartfelt speech, so it was much to his relief when Gwen's lips parted, slowly but surely, into a sort of wry smile. She took up his hand and squeezed it in a friendly way, and with her other arm she clasped his shoulder. "You needn't be so noble about it Legolas. A simple 'I'm sorry' would've done you just as much good." She smiled again and walked past him, giving Legolas a sort of sinking feeling, but before she reached the landing she glanced back at him. "And you're forgiven, by the way. If it helps." And then she was gone.

*L*

Legolas marched back to the armory, feeling slightly better about his standings with Gwen, when Aragorn and Gimli came out to meet him. "So, did you manage to get onto her good side again?' Gimli asked gruffly, swinging his axe around testingly as they trotted down the stairs. Legolas shrugged. "I think I am. I'm not quite sure. I mean she said I was-"

"Then you were," Aragorn confirmed, putting an end to the topic. "Camaessel is not a horrible person Legolas; she's a very gracious person." Just then Gwen walked up, clothed in elven battle armor and her two blades dangling by her side. She smiled in greeting to each of them. "Hello everyone."

"How was your time down at the infirmary?" Gimli asked pleasantly. Gwen shrugged indifferently. "Eowyn's got her hands full with some of the younger soldiers coming in. They're retching up their guts with fright."

"Another reason Théoden shouldn't have let them into battle," Legolas muttered angrily. Aragorn shot him a stern look. "Patience Legolas," the Ranger told him. "We're here to defend Rohan, not make enemies." Legolas wanted to argue, but Aragorn's words silenced him on the matter. Suddenly, as soon as the group rounded a corner of the Deep's wall, a loud clear trumpet's sound pierced the air, startling and scaring all in Helm's Deep. Everyone was worried it was Saurman and his army.

Aragorn listened to it for a time. "That is no Orc horn," he murmured quietly, trying to place it. "Nor Uruk-Hai," Gwen added. Gimli looked over at her. "What?" she asked in return. "I spent a week with those monsters. I don't care for a repeat performance."

Below them soldiers were staring down in wonderment, at what the Fellowship had yet to find. Bereg, one of the high guards, looked down at his fellow guard on the east wing and yelled out "Send for the king. Open the gate!" Another soldier farther down the wall called down to the gatekeepers "Open the gate!" and the doors burst open to reveal hundreds of elves from Lothlorien, dressed in purples, greens and golds of many kinds, weapons in hand and the eagerness for defense high upon their hearts. The army of Lothlorien Elves marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They were led by Haldir, the leader the Fellowship had met when they'd stayed with Galadriel. The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon them in wonderment and delight as they passed.

Haldir stepped forward as Theoden gapped in amazement "How is this possible?" The elf nodded politely. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Gwen immediately straightened up at the name 'Elrond'. "An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir continued. He looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gwen and Gimli running down the steps, and smiled broadly.

Aragorn bowed. "Mae govannen, Haldir. _Welcome, Haldir. _You are most welcome._" _Then he went up and tightly embraced his old friend. Initially stunned, Haldir hugs him back lightly. Gimli snickered. Haldir then turned to Theoden, who still wore a strange expression of wonder at the fact that so many elves were standing in his Keep. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Theoden returned the gesture with a bow and motioned for everyone to disburse to their battle positions. Gwen, Legolas and Gimli followed the elves to the eastern wall and watched.

Men and Elves were in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of a marching army moved closer and closer as everyone filed up and down the Keep's walls. Legolas tensed. _They're coming._ The women and children in the caves could mostly likely hear the sounds overhead and were probably frightened. Mothers might draw their children close and try to sooth crying babies, whispering murmurs of bleak encouragement to one another. It was enough to break anyone's heart.

The men and Elves looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-Hai Army. The dimming light of the sunset could be seen bouncing off their armor. With a row of Elf archers, Gimli was standing beside Legolas behind a wall, only the top of his helmet visible. He was grumbling and straining to look above the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot," the dwarf complained. Legolas smirked and winked at Gwen, who blushed and tried to conceal her laughter by looking away. Aragorn approached the trio to stand beside them. "Well lad," Gimli remarked at the Ranger "whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gwen's expression grew solemn again. Thunder sounded immediately after and lightning flashed, revealing the massive sea of approaching Uruk-Hai.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas promised, gazing out over the plain. Gimli snorted gruffly. "Let's hope _they_ last the night."

**Again, sorry about the delay. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SORRY, SO SORRY, SO SORRY! I'm a horrible updater, I know, don't rub it in! Here we are; **

**Guest- ****thanks. I love that I'm not alone in this!**

**Finalfan21- ****thanks. I like it too.**

**ShadowRealmTriforce- ****yeah, he really is….**

*L*

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder with the oncoming of Saurman's army. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. _Just our luck, _Gwen thought exasperatedly. While the Uruk-Hai army continued to march at the fortress, an Uruk-Hai leader stepped on a rock outcrop. He was just as ugly as the ones Gwen remembered, but with so much more war paint. The mere sight of the creatures sent slight shiver down the elf lady's back.

Aragorn meanwhile had taken it upon himself to give commands to the Elf Warriors, since he knew what to expect better that almost anyone, besides maybe Legolas. "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_ (_Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)"_ Every one of the elves nodded in grim understanding; they knew the risks, and they knew that most of them might not survive the intense battle sure to come. It is a sad sort of feeling, knowing you are staring your own death in its face, defying it. It has a sinking and tightening grip on you, but you do it anyways. What is a cause if not worth dying for?

Out in the fields the Uruk-Hai leader raised his swords and commanded his army to stop with a terrifying animalistic cry. The Uruks stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter. The sound was like a knife grating across stone.

The walling of Helm's Deep was a little too high for Gimli, who was anxiously jumping and straining to see the events presiding below. "What's happening out there?" He growled, hopping on one foot and then the other in anticipation. Legolas laughed and smiled down at the dwarf. "Shall I describe it to you?" The prince then smirked. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughed good naturedly and did not replied.

Suddenly the Uruk's Leader cried out once, encouraging the Uruk-Hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. At the sound Gwen imagined the women and children in the caves huddling together in fear, what she might've done if she wasn't where she was now. After a bit the roaring quieted at last and eerie calmness reigned. Everyone at some point, elves included, shifted around uncomfortably. Who would strike first?

They found out quickly. Aldor, the old man next to Haleth (the boy Aragorn and Gwen had spoken to earlier), lost his grip and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-Hai in the neck. The disgusting creature squealed in pain. If it had been in open battle and Aldor been younger than he was now it would've been hailed a good shot, but not today. Every man within the Deep cringed and cowered in fear of retaliation from Saurman's army. The elves had, for lack of a better word, more self-control, but they too grimaced. "No," Gwen murmured softly to herself, not caring who heard her. "Now we're in for it."

"_Dartho!_ (_Hold!)"_ Aragorn commanded in Elvish. No one dared disobey. All thoughts were on the Uruk-Hai, whose black, beady, soulless eyes gleamed with open malice. The Uruk-Hai army stopped their roaring and thumping which had begun at the fall of their comrade. With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-Hai bared their teeth and roared with anger (Gwen was getting tired of all their pointless sound making). With a cry, the Uruk-Hai leader thrust his weapon in the air and the Uruk-Hai army started the charge.

"_Tangado halad!_ (_Prepare to fire!)"_ Aragorn shouted amidst the war cries, brandishing his sword. The Elves notched their arrow and aimed. He turned to face Legolas. "Get ready, they're coming!" Legolas rolled his eyes and did as instructed. "As f I didn't know." He looked over at Gwen, who'd also drawn her blades. "Where's your bow and arrows?"

Gwen bit her lip. "Archery wasn't really my strong suit when I was training," she told him over the howling winds. Legolas snatched a bow and a full quiver and thrust them into her hands. "Well then, now's a good time to re-learn. I'll talk you through it-"

"Are you insane?"

The elf grinned slightly and he took aim, winking at her. "The insane, Gwen, on occasion, are not without their charms." Gwen rolled her eyes but loaded the bow anyways. "Aright, how do I do this?"

"Ok, so draw the arrow back behind your ear, maybe an inch or so. Got it?"

Gwen nodded and pulled back. "Yes, now what?"

"Aim it at your target. This time around find a standstill, something not likely to move for a bit. Later we'll move towards moving targets."

"Found one."

"Good. Where are you aiming the tip of your arrow at?"

"What?"

"Which part of the body?"

"The head."

"Aim lower."

"But won't it hit the chest instead? You don't stand a chance of killing someone from this range with a single arrow to the chest! Breastplates, remember?"

"You want to hit the head, right?"

"Well yes-"

"Then aim lower! Trust me, a beginner's aim is always higher than the tip of the arrow. If you want the arrow to go through the head you aim lower than you mean! _Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc._ (_Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms.)_"

Gwen rolled her eyes but aimed at the neck. "Fine! Now what?"

Around that time Aragorn decided to give his next orders. "_Leithio i philinn!_ (_Release the arrows!)" _Legolas didn't have time to instruct Gwen any longer, however inexperience she was. "Fire, Gwen! Fire now!" Arrows rained down on the Uruk-Hai below, killing many. From amidst the bellows of the dying creatures the elf heard Gwen groan. "Missed!"

"Try again!" he commanded, firing two at one time in opposite directions. "You'll get better, I promise!" Gwen mumbled her annoyance but did as instructed. She released several more, some hitting and some not, before Legolas lost count and focused on his own scoring.

"Did they hit any?" Gimli asked in concern, talking about the arrows they'd just released. "I hope so," Legolas replied, casting an already-broken arrow aside and searching for another one. "We're lost without them!"

From across the way Theoden was commanding his own battalion of archer, most of them underage and scared half to death. The fact that they were in the presence of a very angry king made it even harder. "Give them a volley!" he commanded. Gamling motioned at his men, shouting "Fire!" and they did so. Most missed their marks. More arrows were released. They were many, but the Uruk-Hai army keep advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

"Fire!" Aragorn commanded for the umpteenth time. The elves raised their bows and shot their arrows high into the sky. More cries of pain and death. Gimli roared and banged his shield and axe together. "C'mon, send em' to me!" he growled impatiently.

It seemed the Uruk-Hai heard his wish, because almost immediately after he said so they started to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears and hammering them into the wall. "_Pendraid! (Ladders!)"_ Aragorn shouted at the elves in warning. At once Gwen dropped her bow and quiver in favor of her blades. Gimli laughed gruffly in delight. The two made eye contact and drew their weapons.

"Now we'll see a real fight, eh M'Lady?" Gimli asked in excitement. Gwen laughed as well, her gray eyes on the approaching creatures. "Indeed. We shall share many a fine tale of victory after this battle- if we don't die in the process, that is."

The dwarf just laughed again, but his eyes shone with uncertainty. "I hope not. For both our sakes."

Meanwhile the Elves behind them had drawn their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders were almost reaching the walls, with big nasty Uruk Berserkers on top of them. Gwen shuddered inwardly. The memories of late were always unpleasant, especially involving Saurman and his army.

"Swords, swords!" Aragorn could be heard screaming.

"Good!" Gimli chanted. Both voices were already raw, Legolas could tell. He fired another arrow, favoring his trusty bow to all else, but still kept his long knives close. He'd be needing them, he could tell.

Moments later close combat began as the Uruk-Hai scaled over the wall. They came in waves, some faster than others, some uglier than most, but all with the same intention- to kill men. Hatred was in the creature's hearts- fear terrorized man's. With hundreds of hasty, vicious cries the Uruk-Hai lunged at the Rohirrim and elven warriors and the battle began.

Gimli started hacking away at the ugly beings the moment one came at him. He swung his axe at all sides, hollering war cries only he himself could understand. Had the situation had better Legolas might've found it comical. "Take that you measly grubs! You wart-infested swine! Come and yet me, let me avenge my fallen brethren with the spilling of your blood!" No one knew that Gimli had still kept a grudge against Saurman's army for their deeds back in Moria.

Gwen had been pushed back towards the far eastern wall, within sight of Legolas's eye but not completely distinguishable. Her sword and dagger were a swirl of gold and silver, slicing up enemy personage with no mercy. She was backed, in turn, by several elves from Lothlorien. Despite their brief companionship they seemed to work well together, shouting words of encouragement or impaling an Uruk who got too close to a fellow comrade. Haldir had saved Gwen's neck several times in the past hour alone.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted above the battle's noise, referring to their competition. He held up two fingers proudly. Legolas laughed and couldn't help but puff himself up as well. "I'm on seventeen!

The poor dwarf, was outraged. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turned to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it fell. It wasn't pleasant to watch. "There!" he applauded himself. "Long range weaponry my arse!"

Legolas fired two more arrows. "Nineteen!" Gimli roared in frustration again and dove back into the fray. He clambered up onto the outer wall beside him and started to tear across it, decapitating the enemy as he went using his own axe and one he had 'borrowed' from a fallen soldier. He kept gleefully calling out his score as he went. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

Below him the Uruk-Hai were still attempting to break into the fortress via the Causeway. A group of Uruk-Hai was quickly advancing on the road towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off attacks. Aragorn caught it and scanned the area around him for Legolas, Gwen or any other elf. "_Na fennas! (Causeway!)"_ he bellowed into the fighting. He directed them towards the Causeway, to aim at the Uruk-Hai column.

Any free Elven archer was at his side in an instant. The archers drew back, smooth as a breeze, and released their arrows. The Uruk-Hai at the sides were pinned down and fell down the Causeway or off the sides, screaming all the way to their deaths. Many were killed. The elves were excellent shots, but the column kept advancing. At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs lodged in the sluice gate. The rest opened up a path and an Uruk-Hai carrying a torch started to run towards the gateway. Aragorn immediately recognized the Uruk-Hai's threat and found Legolas, who was over across the way slaughtering a quad of enemy soldiers with his two long knives.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas! (Bring him down, Legolas!)" _the Gondorian heir ordered, shouting at his Fellowship companion. Legolas snapped his head over at see him, copied once and took aim at the creature. He shot with perfect aim and precision. The arrow pierced the Uruk-Hai in the shoulder, to which it cried out in pain, but the latter kept going. "_Dago hon! Dago hon! (Kill him! Kill him!)" _Aragorn continued shouting, but to no extant avail.

This time Legolas was furious. He shot the Uruk again. It stumbled and then threw itself at the target with its dying breath. The torch rolled across the ground, directly at the bombs. For a split second the earth stood still as all around watched it tumble across the stones-

_BOOM!_

An enormous explosion was set off upon impact, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up and rained down upon all, grotesque and intrinsic. Aragorn was also thrown back by the force of the explosion and on the ground, knocked out. Théoden, just finished slaying an Uruk, looked on in shock as the Uruk-Hai streamed in past the Deeping Walls. The beholding on his face was that of shock and –he'd never admit it- fear. This had not been done in hundreds of years.

"Brace the gate!" the king of Rohan ordered, pointing at the gaping hole in his city. "Hold them! Stand firm!" The remainder of his free guards did as instructed and rushed at the walls, knowing full well it was suicide and praying for a swift and merciful death. Meanwhile Gimli spotted the Uruk-Hai charging in, with Aragorn in their path. With a cry of monstrosity, he jumped down from the wall and landed on the Uruk-Hai army, taking them out as he stood and hacked away at their onslaught. But they kept coming.

Though he fought bravely, he was soon overpowered. Aragorn got back up, drenched in sweat, water, blood and tears just in time to see Gimli falling. "Gimli!" He yelled to the Elves behind him "_Hado i philinn! (Hurl the arrows!)"_ The darts took out the first group of Uruk-Hai coming through the hole in the wall. "_Herio! (Charge!)" _

Aragorn led the Elves in a charge towards the Uruk-Hai streaming in the wall. They were overrunning the city. He rushed to Gimli's side and scooped him up, hoping, no, _praying_, that the dwarf was still alive. At the top of the battlements, Legolas grabbed a shield and sent it sliding across the ground and down the stairs. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows as he went. He stopped at the bottom briefly and expertly kicked the shield to stab an Uruk-Hai as he landed at the bottom. It went down without a peep.

Gwen was watching from above with Haldir, who was standing behind her fending off a trio of Uruks with little difficulty. "You've done this before, Haldir?" she asked as she fought, stabbing a creature with her knife before slitting it's throat.

"It has been a while," the elf admitted. "Many years since I last laid eyes on a fight like this. I pity the poor souls." "Why do you say that?" Gwen asked the Silvan elf curiously, breaking an Uruk's arm before sending it over the edge with another one of its friends. Haldir shrugged and stabbed two more in the gut. "War is not necessary. If only man could understand that, he would be totally free." Gwen nodded wholeheartedly. "We are in complete agreement there."

Suddenly a cry rang out above all the rest, almost inaudible to those farther away but completely distinct to Elven ears. "_Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, Camaessel, na Barad! (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, Camaessel, to the Keep!)" _It was Aragorn's voice, filled with regret but clear as day. Haldir's eyes darted to Aragorn's position and nodded before turning back to Gwen.

"Lady Camaessel, we must go! We will die if we don't!" Gwen seemed hesitant to retreat- it was not in her pride-driven nature- but she followed him always, darting in front of him and bounding as swift as a deer towards the inner Keep. Haldir turned to finish off the last few Uruk-Hai. In the distance Gimli's voice could be heard protesting to Aragorn "What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for?" The marchwarden pivoted to the side, cleaved two more creatures in equal cuts and turned back to follow Gwen to the gate. She was standing well out of anyone's line of fire, frantically beckoning him forward. "Come Haldir! What are you waiting for?" He started to run, but at the last second a knifepoint penetrated his flesh and cut deep into his arm.

With a grimace, he killed the Uruk-Hai and looked down as his wound in seeming disbelief. Gwen's voice now seemed so far away, her screaming barely jolting him back to reality. Far too late, he looked up to see an Uruk-Hai come up from behind him unnoticed and slit his throat. Blood surged out the deep wound in his neck. The elf's knees gave way and his vision blurred. As Haldir went down he looked around him and saw his kin fallen among dead Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn heard Gwen's cries and turned just in time to see Haldir fall to the ground. "HALDIR!" He ran up the steps to Haldir's side and caught him as he collapsed. Haldir's head rolled back, his eyes gazing over, empty and unseeing. Aragorn bows his head in grief. His eyesight went red as rage pumped through his veins. Then, with a cry, he jumped onto a ladder and swung down to the ground, killing as many Uruks as he went. There was no battle now- just him and the murderers.

*L*

Gwen bounded over and knelt Haldir's side as soon as Aragorn had gone, tears streaming down her face. She bent over and grasped his shoulders, desperately trying to shake away a dead man. "Haldir!" she kept screaming, trembling herself and jostling the body with no avail. She even snatched up his wrist to feel for a pulse. Legolas found her side and tried taking her hand to pull her away. "He's dead Gwen; he's gone. There's nothing you can do. We've got to go-"

"No!" she shrieked, gripping Haldir's hand even tighter. "He deserves better! He needs a proper-"The rest of her sentence was cut off as another Uruk charged at them. Legolas swiftly and with no hesitation threw his knife and buried it deep inside its skull. Then he grabbed Gwen's arms, both this time, and forced her to run. "Get to the gate! Get to the gate!"

And then they ran.

**Again, terribly sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Testing's the worst- but I guess you don't want excuses. I hope I'm not too condemned to ask for reviews, am I? **

**BTW, if you would be so kind as to check out Poof double poof's story 'Elven Attractions' that'd be really cool. I read it, and it's very intriguing! **

**TBC… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Yep, I'm gonna update now…. shocking, isn't it? I've decided that for whatever reviews I get my responses aren't going to be put up here from now on, just for sake of time and effort. I will still respond, but it will probably be through the PM services. Sorry if I stepped on anyone's toes! **

**OK, now let's get back to the story…**

*L*

Theoden King still wouldn't give up without a fight. He ordered Gamling to brace the gate. "To the gate! Draw your swords!" the king roaring, drawing his own blade. Théoden and his commanders then came to the gate, which was under heavy attack. The Uruk-Hai were trying to knock down the gate and hacking through the broken wood, and by the looks of it they were succeeding. Théoden stabbed at an Uruk-Hai and received a lance in his shoulder, blocked by his armor. You could hear the metal cracking upon the impact. Grimacing in pain, Théoden continued to stab at the Uruk until being led away by Gamling.

"Make way! We cannot hold much longer!" Gamling shouted ahead of him as he pulled Theoden away from the battle. "We can't hold it!"

"HOLD THEM!" Theoden ordered, spittle spraying out of his mouth in the rage of war. A ways away Aragorn ran up and stabbed away at the Uruk-Hai through the broken gate. He'd been listening to their conversation. "How long do you need?" he asked.

Theoden nodded approval. "As long as you can give me!" Aragorn understood and turned around back to the crowd of soldiers, scanning them for someone. "Gimli!" he called out. In an instant the dwarf was at his side, and together the two slipped out a side exit and crouched on a ledge just to the side of the main gate. Aragorn peeked over, saw the large band of Uruk-Hai storming the gate and turned back. His expression was grim.

"Come on!" Gimli urged him, his eyes ablaze with eagerness. "We can take them!" The heir of Gondor frowned deeply. "It's a long way." Not believing him, Gimli peeked out and then stepped back. This time his face was cherry red, not its usual color. He mumbled quietly, and with very much regret "Toss me."

Aragorn blinked, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "What?" he asked, not quite sure that was what he had heard. But Gimli was firm, if not annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!"

The man beside him nodded slowly, still unsure and wary, and then turned to grab the Dwarf. "Oh," Gimli continued, staying his friend's hand. "Don't tell the elves." Aragorn grinned and chuckled lightly. "Not a word."

Then he tossed Gimli to the head of the Causeway. Gimli soared through the air and crashed down upon the creatures with a very manly battle cry. "ARGHHH!" Aragorn leapt over himself, and together the tow made quick work of the Uruk-Hai force.

Meanwhile behind the gates men were bracing the gate with wood and nails, now officially desperate to hold the Keep. Aragorn and Gimli continued to fight off the Uruk-Hai just outside. To their left the Uruk-Hai loaded and fired enormous hooks over the battlements. Hundreds of Uruk-Hai climbed onto super-ladders as they were pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas, who was back at the wall with Gwen, calmly took aim as another super-ladder was being pulled up and fired. He watched it fall back onto the Uruk-Hai army in triumphant victory. He glanced over at Gwen. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly but grinned.

A word came up from below the elves. "Hold fast the gate!" some soldier cried sheerly. "Hold it!"

Théoden's call came next. "Gimli, Aragorn!" he shouted through a large crack in the wall. "Get out of there!" Gwen bit her lip as her grip tightened on her two blades. "They're too far out," she muttered to Legolas, as to not let the other around them hear and panic. "They won't make it."

"Since when did you become a battle expert?" Legolas asked in reply. Gwen glared at him. "When I trained in Rivendell. Elrond was a wonderful teacher." Legolas shook his head as he picked up some spare fallen ropes and began knotting them. "I should have known. Aragorn!" The elf called out to his comrade, who was still fighting back-to-back with Gimli. He looked up just in time to catch the end of the rope with the other and they were pulled up the wall. Just then the Uruk-hai loaded and fired more hooks over the battlements. Legolas took aim again, passing the rope to Gwen who took up the job of heaving the two Fellowship members back up, and shot several arrows at the onslaught of Uruk warriors coming towards them.

Just as Aragorn and Gimli were safe on solid ground they heard Theoden shout "They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" The dwarf stamped his foot in frustration and almost swore, but thought better of it. "We can't give up now! They're going to keep coming and coming. This is suicide!" Gwen looked at his blankly. "I thought we knew that going in," she commented, not getting what Gimli was saying. Gimli growled. "I mean that retreating to a place there is no exit is calling for immediate death!" He hated repeating himself.

Aragorn ceased their bickering with a quick look and led the way to the Keep. "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" he shouted to guard, who was busy hustling wounded army men and elves to the door amidst the fall of arrows. They all picked up speed and ran towards the keep, Legolas firing two arrows into the Uruk-hai army as he went. Gimli threw a borrowed ax at an Uruk and Gwen impaled two with her dagger before they reached safety.

*L*

Inside Théoden's private chambers there was so much commotion you couldn't tell it was supposed to be a meeting between leaders. Aragorn and Legolas carried a table with Legolas to shore up the door of the hall, and when they'd set it down Aragorn approached the king of Rohan with such fury some thought he would take his head off. Gimli and Gwen, who were already in the hall before their friends had come in, exchanged wary glances. Legolas joined them in sitting on a pile of furs carried from Edoras and they all watched Aragorn. No one had seen him this angry before.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it!" Aragorn shouted, clenching his fist and leveling it at Théoden's face. "They _still_ defend it! They have _died _defending it!" From beyond the walls of the hall in the Glittering Caves the women and children could be heard crying in fear as they heard the battering ram banging on the door. Gwen felt her heart twinge. It reminded her of home, in her own world, with her own mother and family. If she had been born here, would her father and brother be dead out there while she cowered inside?

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked, still angry. When he received no answer he could barely contain his rage. "Is there no other way?!" Gamling, who'd been remarkably quiet the entire time, decided to answer what his master had not. He knew he could be scolded and punished for this, but he figured if there was a way to save anyone, rules for respect did not apply anymore. "There is one passage," he spoke up, ignoring Théoden's icy glare. "It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"It's worth a shot," Gwen said, nodding her approval. "Better half of us killed saving lives than sitting around waiting to die." Every soldier looked over at the she-elf in shock. She'd been very blunt about it, and that startled everyone. Theoden was about to start off on her, but Aragorn skillfully cut in. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance," he ordered. "Find anything you can use, no matter how valuable." Immediately soldiers rushed off to do as he commanded. All Theoden could do was look on.

"So much death," the king commented sadly. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" Legolas frowned thoughtfully. "Do not hate," he replied wisely. Gwen glanced over at him admiringly. Aragorn stepped up to the Rohirrim leader. There was a pause, and then he said "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Light shone through the clouds in Théoden's eyes at once. It was the long-lost spark of determination. "For death and glory." "For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn clasped him firmly on the shoulder. "We shall persevere once more."

"The sun is rising." Gimli's voice cut through hall gruffly, and all still in attendance looked towards the window. Sure enough, the faint light of dawn pierced though the darkness, streaming through the glass. Aragorn recalled Gandalf's words.

_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east._

"Yes, yes!" Theoden was still rejoicing. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Meanwhile Gimli had hopped off the seat of furs and just heading towards the door with his battle axe in hand. "Yes!" He dashed up the stairs towards the large horn (at least two time greater than he was) and blew. The sound echoed across the battleground.

Legolas looked over at Gwen, who smiled encouragingly at him before sliding off her seat as well and grasping her blades. "Come on Legolas. We've got a war to start." The elf grinned and followed her out the door. "I thought it'd already begun."

The second sound of the horn rumbled through Helm's Deep.

*L*

Théoden led the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they scattered. The creatures apparently hadn't expected such retaliation after such short notice. Without pause, the army of Rohirrim stormed out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai. They clashed with unrelenting agility and fury. There were remaining elves fighting with arrows, all bows and order laid forgotten in the heat of the moment. Soldiers were busy hacking away at their enemies, not heeding any standing order of procedure or line. This was war. In the midst of battle, Aragorn looks east and spotted a white rider against the rising sun. He smiled slightly. "Gandalf."

The white wizard's voice, backed by a hundred more sounds, echoed across the valley. "Théoden king stands alone." Suddenly, Eomer's voice was with him. Behind stood his band of alliance troops mounted on horses, all prepped and ready to fight. "Not alone." He held up a hand. "Rohirrim, to the king!" They charged into the fray.

The Rohirrim and the White Rider carried down the slope so quickly many of the Uruks had no time to get out of the way. Half the Uruk-hai army turned to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders, but some turned and ran. Legolas couldn't blame them. They were impressive. As the riders drew closer, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raised their hands (and spears) to shield their eyes. The riders crashed right into the Uruk-hai and engaged them in battle.

Gwen readied herself and threw her being into the enemy's sights, bearing down upon them with so much ferocity and energy most were dead before they hit and ground. Legolas was backing her up with his two long knives. They fought with such synchronization and precision, like they could read each other's thoughts and actions. It was a wonder how they couldn't have thought of it sooner.

*L*

It seemed like only minutes, but soon an hour had gone by and the Uruk-Hai army was thinning drastically. Most who were smarter (and that wasn't saying much) had begun to retreat, and if it wasn't for Gandalf's orders to stay put the Rohirrim and elves might have gone after them and slaughtered the rest. But it wasn't meant to be. After a certain point when it became apparent they weren't going to come any closer to winning as they'd won each man (and in Gwen's case woman) drew back into Helm's Deep in triumph.

"Victory! We have victory!" Theoden king cried, lifting his sword above his people in conquest. "We have won!" An immense shout rose up out of the fortress, so great Legolas and Gwen wincing and covered their ears. The remainder of the elves had gone back to Galadriel, carrying Haldir's body with them. Gwen had wanted to go and pay final respects at the burial, but Gandalf had forbidden it. "You are part of this Fellowship Camaessel," he'd told her gently. "We all have a par to play in this mission, and yours is an important one."

"What's so special about me Gandalf?" she'd asked curiously and somewhat dejected. "I'm not even supposed to be in this world!"

The White Wizard claimed he had no answer for that, but the mysterious twinkle in his eyes made Gwen think twice about that. And as she stood upon the Deep's wall overlooking the battlements she realized that perhaps it was better left unsaid.

"I didn't see you at the celebration." Legolas had sneaked up on her so fast Gwen hadn't known he was there. She turned around and smiled welcomingly, then leaned up against the railing wearily. "I wasn't up to going," she admitted, letting the Sindarin Elf sit down beside her. "Besides, it wasn't really a celebration. Not with all the death that still clouds the air."

Legolas frowned discreetly. "Perhaps so. But many have come far enough already, and when it was their time they went. They are now bereavement."

"Not us," Gwen replied, muttering the words sadly. "We've still got a long way to go."

The elf prince shrugged. "Indeed." He looked off back to the Keep. "What the future holds, I do not pretend to perceive, but it is clear to me that as long as this Fellowship remains pact Middle Earth has a chance at survival. But yes, there is still a long way to go."

The two sat there a time in just and peaceful silence until Gwen thought of something. "You didn't go to the feast either, did you?" she asked, slightly amused. Legolas allowed himself a brief smile. She was a smart one, no doubt about it. "I guess I didn't feel up to going either. Too much death in the air."

It felt strange, having her words repeated back to her, but whether they were true in Legolas's mouth or not they were of comfort. She sighed and laid her head on Legolas's shoulder. "I'm glad you found me nevertheless," she said softly. "It was lonely until then, I think."

Whether Legolas consciously realized it or not, his arm gently slipped over her shoulder.

*L*

The next day was one filled with commotion, with so much worn-out but attained energy as every citizen of Edoras bustled around Helm's Deep trying to pack up and get ready for the trip back to their city. Having packed the day before, the Fellowship, Theoden and Eomer mounted their steeds and rode across the plain overlooking the realm of Rohan.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."

Legolas and Camaessel exchanged glances. Wherever the hobbits were, they would find them. There was no other way.

*L*

**And on that note END OF THE TWO TOWERS! So happy! Review and I'll update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to most who reviewed. I've only got one thing to say on the matter; people, this is FanFiction! It's not supposed to be perfect. Sorry if I look like I'm ranting, but some people are so strict with how they think good FanFiction should be. I respect that. Just don't take it out by bashing my character please! **

**On that interesting note, let's see where the Fellowship is now- **

*L*

Fangorn Forest really was a dark and reasonably spooky place. One got used to the constant leaping of shadows and wind whipping through the old thickened trees after a while, at least when he had company to share it with, but other than that it wasn't the nicest place to be in. Gandalf led Aragorn, Legolas, Gwendolyn, Theoden and Gimli through dark woodland with apparent ease, as if he had seen scarier things in life than moving trees, and by all regard the wizard probably had. Forests did not compare to the horrible things witnessed in battles and wars. The moving forest opened before them creating an avenue of trees, which allowed the group access along the old Isengard Road. A thick, humid mist filled the forest.

Ahead of them the trees separated, revealing ruins and massive fallen buildings. It was a while before anyone realized it the Isengard. All about, a great stone wall, which had separated the tower from the rest of the world, was cracked and splintered into countless jagged shards. Gwen gave a gasp of surprise. "It's all gone," she whispered in awe. "Every bit of it. What happened here?"

Gandalf was the one who answered. "I think we should ask those two young hobbits down there." Everyone followed his gaze, and to their great delight saw Merry and Pippin lounging on a dash of rock, water surrounding them. Spread before them was a feast of breads, meat and fine wine- where they had gotten them remained a mystery. They puffed on long pipes as they lay back in the sun. The Fellowship and company rode down to meet them, splashing water around their horses as they went.

As they approached bits of the hobbit's conversation rose into the air. "I feel like I ' m back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work," Pippin sighed blissfully, taking a long puff of his pipe. Merry chortled. "Only, you've never done a hard day's work!" he rebuffed. Pippin looked over and was about to retort back, but merry cut him off once he spotted the riders. He stood up and shouted grandly, like a king showing off his palace "Welcome, my Lords and Lady, to Isengard!"

Gwen stared at the sight before them in awe. "You- you two- did this? Merry, Pippin, this is incredible!" She would've said more, but Gimli spoke first. "You young rascals!" he scolded, glaring down at them from his pony. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking."

Pippin acted especially offended. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," he replied, voice muffled by the food in his mouth. "The salted pork is particularly good." Gimli's head snapped up, suddenly interested. "Salted pork?"

The white wizard and Legolas groaned, with the first rolling his eyes and the second rubbing his temples wearily. Gandalf shook his head. "Hobbits…"

Meanwhile Merry was still talking. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Legolas raised an eyebrow curiously. "The Ents took down Isengard?" he asked, impressed. "I never knew they wanted a part in this war."

"A war now, is it?" Pippin asked in reply, setting down his pipe at last with eyes glittering with excitement. "I take it you haven't spent all this time looking for us then?" "Very disheartening," Merry agreed, and the two laughed. The hobbits hopped down off their rock and joined in as Gandalf lead the way through the flotsam and jetsam which floated upon the muddied waters surrounding the Tower. Treebeard, the giant Ent, strode towards them, alarming all but Gandalf.

"Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower." The Ent spoke slowly but meaningfully, and when he had finished they all looked up at the ruined tower apprehensively. Gandalf, however, was not concerned. "And there Saurman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Gimli snorted humorlessly. "Let's just have his head and be done with it."

Gwen was still staring up at the dark tower. Contrasted with the daylight lightening up the sky, it remained her of the Starry Night Van Gogh painting, but in the daytime. The mood that filled the air wasn't as threatening as she'd thought it would be either; she felt safe knowing the ancient wizard was without any of his former powers.

Treebeard's voice grew very far away as Gwen continued to think. "The filth of Saurman is washing away ... Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees-"

"I want to talk to him."

All the company's heads snapped back to look at her. Gimli was in shock, the hobbits dismayed, and Legolas bewildered. Only Theoden and Gandalf remained calm. "Gwen, you're insane!" Legolas protested, moving his stallion around to face hers. "Saurman is dangerous, it would be madness to go and _reason_ with him! Or have you forgotten he tried to kidnap you?"

"The prince is right," Treebeard's deep voice modulated. "It is foolish to meet the white wizard alone, elfling." "But you said it yourself, he isn't a wizard anymore," Gwen protested. "He can't hurt me anymore than a blade of grass can."

"He still has a voice, Gwendolyn," Gimli carefully reminded her. "Saurman can be very persuasive, even without magic." It was Theoden who spoke up. "If the lass wishes to seek answers, let her go," the king said gloomily, like all the energy had been sucked out of his body. "What is the harm in trying? We may yet find a way to breach Sauron's defenses."

If you looked at Legolas you would see him trying to find a way to contradict Théoden's saying, but if he found any he wasn't saying. Gandalf spoke up. "Saurman is weakened, this is true. If Camaessel wants to speak with him, there is no stopping her." He paused gravely. "But the meeting must be quick, and you shall say nothing of this quest. Sauron may find Saurman expendable, but he is not through with him yet."

Speaking thanks, Gwen dismounted her mare and made her way inside the ruined castle

*L*

It took a while for Gwen to get used to the darkness of the tower's prison, but once her eyes adjusted it was easy to make out the shriveled up, distorted figure of the fallen figure cowering away from the light. With his powers ripped away from him, the wizard looked like a skeleton, only skin and bones of his former glory. When he noticed someone standing near, Saurman fell back, his bony hand shielding his face from the faint light trickling in from the doorframe.

"Who goes there?" Even his voice was weak and raspy. "Gandalf the Grey, is that you? Come to gloat I see-"

"Gandalf the Grey is dead," Gwen replied, making her voice harsh and cruel. The wizard needed to know he didn't have control, and while Gwen didn't feel like she had control over anyone giving the impression would only help her. "He is now Gandalf the White- the title you gave up after you become Sauron's pet." She spat out the words like poison.

The old man cringed, but then his ears perked up, as if remembering something. "I know your voice," he coughed, squinting to get a better look at Gwen. "You have the unearthening tongue of elves, yet you speak like an avenging mortal." He paused as it dawned upon him. "You are the elfling of the Fellowship."

"Glad to see I made an impression," Gwen found herself muttering. "I did escape a whole band of your soldiers, didn't I?" "You had the assistance of the Rohirrim!" Saurman retorted spitefully. "If they had not come upon you when they did Isengard might not lay in ruins today!"

"But they do, and you are here while we are out there," Gwen replied, still trying to maintain a detached demeanor. "Which begs the question-"

"Why were you in that position to begin with?" Saurman finished, his eyes glinting mischievously in an evil sort of way. Gwen, too taken aback to keep a cold appearance, allowed herself a nod. The wizard chuckled. "Well, why not? Your closeness with the elven race would have been only to my advantage, and your inevitable turn even better."

The she-elf forgot to breath. "'Inevitable _turn_'? What am I, a glorified wagon wheel? You _seriously _wanted to wipe my memory and use me as a tool for Sauron?" Saurman shrugged indifferently. "And a handsome one you would have made too, if it wasn't for your little heroics in Rohan. I didn't even get the hobbits delivered to me. It was later I found that they were the ones who rallied the Ent nation behind them and destroyed Isengard."

Gwen knew that if she pushed herself any harder to press him for details she'd loose her cool again, and she couldn't have that. She took a few quick breaths and regained her composure (something she'd never been very good at on Lower Earth) before turning around to walk away. "Well then, you'll have quite the task ahead of you when you start rebuilding, Saurman," she told him, heading towards the door. "I wish you the worst of luck completing it."

"Why are you going?" The old man rasped, his chains rattling behind him. "I am not finished with you yet!"

Ah, so he still thought he had control. Good to know. "But I am finished with _you_. I have nothing to offer you, and you nothing to offer me. I think we're done here." She had barely stepped out of the threshold when Saurman's voice called out to her. "I can send you back!" he coughed violently. "To Lower Earth, to your family… you know in your heart that's what you want."

That stopped her, not because she found it true and worthy of her attention but because she knew it was a fruitless and desperate attempt at freedom. Still, memories came flooding back to the surface, clear as day and so life-like you could almost reach out and step back into them, like an old skin. It was a while before she spoke. "No, you can't, and you won't. You're even more of a coward than I thought you were Saurman. Rot in hell."

She whisked away from the dungeon before he had the chance to utter another word. She made sure she was well out of hearing and sight range of both parties in Isengard before she let tears fall. They came fast and terribly salty, like an ocean's waves at high tide. She could almost feel them now, pounding against her back as she swung herself up onto her father's surfboard and rode them in like they were Poseidon's sea foam horses-

"Who am I kidding?" she whispered to herself, clenching her fist and slamming in against the stairwells wall as another waves fell. "I can't go back. There's no other way. I've been here what, 500 years? I trained under Rivendell's finest, I studied under bloody _elves_ and their stupid _magic_, things that weren't even supposed to _exist_ until I came here! You foolish girl; don't you think that you would have found a way home by now if there was any?"

"Well that's up to you, isn't it?"

Gwen's dagger was up and out of her hand in an instant. It soared through the air straight towards Legolas's throat, but at the last second his hand reached out and swiped it away. It was a skill only the most experience elf could master, thank goodness. Gwen sighed in relief and ran her hands through her blonde hair in anxiety. "Legolas you really must stop sneaking up on me like that," she muttered in embarrassment, taking the dagger back when he offered. "It's going to get one of us killed."

"I don't think so," the prince replied, a ghost of a smile flickering across his face. "Neither of us is too inexperienced for that." Gwen frowned. "I suppose not. What are you doing here anyways? I was going to be back up there shortly."

Legolas shook his head in amusement. "You really believe that Gandalf would allow you an audience with Saurman without backup? I offered to go." Then he smirked cheekily. "Besides, I hear from Aragorn we make a good team, whatever that means."

It was a term he'd had picked up from Gwen using it so often, and she decided not to elaborate the full extent of what Aragorn was implying. Her face slightly red, she leaned up against the black marble wall and sighed again. "It doesn't matter. Let's get going. The others will be wondering where we've been." They started up the stairs together in comfortable silence, or at least they did until Gwen remembered something. She almost laughed- her parents would get a kick out of how talkative she had become here in Middle Earth.

"Legolas, when you said that was up to me, what did you mean?"

The elf prince's laugh was sharp and high, very much unlike him. It startled Gwen a little, but if she showed it he didn't let on. "You were talking about your life you became to Middle Earth, to Rivendell," he said, barely masking the steely hint it gave. "I was under the impression you were unhappy here."

The she-elf was startled. She hadn't known anyone had heard her mournful complaints. Her cheeks burned in shame. "No, it's not that, not that at all. I love it here, and Elrond has been more than kind to me, but-"

"But?"

"It's just, I sometimes wonder where I'd be if I had stayed back home. I get to thinking of what job I'd have, where my family is, who I'd become had I not" she waved her hand around at the walls of Isengard "become immortal. There was a time, before I went under into my sleep, when I started researching the magic around here. I tried to find any sort of, well, a _passageway _I guess you could put it-"

"Back to Lower Earth," Legolas finished for her. Gwen nodded. "I was homesick. Still am now, I think. But now I know there isn't a way back, and my family and friends are long since dead. I shouldn't have been under any delusions to begin with; Legolas, it's been _500 years."_

There was no disguising the dead-but-still-there desperation in Gwen's voice, and for some strange reason Legolas found himself sympathizing her plight. He had never been with kindred spirits before- at least not for 500 years straight. He pushed on. "What if you were given the choice?" he asked softly, the sharp edge gone at once. "To go home, I mean. Would you leave m- us? The Fellowship, I mean."

Gwendolyn glanced over at him strangely, like she'd caught his misstep but not quite sure what to make of it. Much to Legolas's relief, she let it go. As they stepped up into the daylight and back towards the group Gwen shook her head. "I don't know Legolas. I really don't know."

*L*

While Gwen and Legolas had been down to the dungeon Pippin had, meanwhile, found trouble. The poor hobbit, who had a knack of getting himself into situations he couldn't necessarily get himself completely out of (at least not without help), had stumbled across a mirrorical orb and was looking at it intently from its position under water. It was the Palantír! He slowly bent over to pick it up-

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf's voice was firm, booming across the rubble like thunder. At the end of it was slight hesitance, and then a sense of urgency. No one could tell what Gandalf was thinking, ever, but it was clear to the Fellowship that the white wizard was not comfortable in the least. "I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin still didn't move, his eyes staring in wonder at the smooth black stone with an admiring gaze… "Quickly now!" Gandalf continued, staring at the young hobbit. Reluctantly, Pippin handed the Palantír over to Gandalf, who immediately smothered it in his cloak. His expression was troubled.

Gimli looked over at Gwen and Legolas, who had mounted their horses again. Gwen reined her mare in and turned her to face the other two. They spoke in small voices. Gimli's face was grim. "What do you suppose Gandalf wants with that old thing?" he asked gruffly, his beady eyes dancing around, worrisome. "If you ask me we'd best leave it here, where no one can find it. It'll be buried under the earth soon enough."

"The Palantír is a direct link to Sauron," Legolas explained. He was equally as apprehensive as Gandalf was. "If anyone other than us or the Ents gets hold of that stone we're put in danger. Sauron would give anything to find out what we're planning now."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Gwen stated dejectedly, earning surprised looks from both dwarf and fellow elf. "It's quite obvious where we're going."

"Back to Rohan?" Gimli tried hopefully. But Gwen just shook her head and followed Gandalf and Theoden in line back toward Fangorn Forest with the Hobbits. "To war."

*L*

**Like, hate, ok, not ok? Tell me what you think! But keep it nice, I'm rather fond of this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**To anyone who reviewed thank you. To anyone who will review 'gracias'. To all who love this story 'merci'. And to all my haters- suck it up. I'm going through with this. Let's get on with it-**

***L***

It took the better part of the day to reach Edoras again, and by the time the Fellowship and its companions entered the gates it was almost dusk. Eowyn could be seen sitting on the steps of the palace waiting for their return, and as soon as the riders dismounted she ran up to greet them. She stole a special glance at Aragorn before going to speak to the king.

"Uncle, the procession is inside. The banquet's being prepared as we speak." Theoden smiled and placed an affectionate hand on his niece's shoulder. "Thank you, Eowyn. Please inform the kitchens the party will begin on schedule." He beckoned Gandalf to follow. Once the two were gone the hobbits ran off, no doubt looking for something to do or mischief to manage, while Gimli attempted to slide off his pony gracefully- with little success. Eowyn caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thank, M'Lady," the dwarf thanked gruffly, shaking dirt from his feet before looking up to see her. "Though I could have gotten down right enough by myself- "

"Of course you could Gimli, because you're just that well of a rider to begin with," Legolas chuckled. He and Gwen shared a laugh and smiled at each other- perhaps too long- before Eowyn stepped in. "Anyhow, the feast is to start in a few hours. I'd be most honored if you would all attend."

Aragorn nodded graciously and bowed, speaking for the group. "We would be most privileged to spend more time in Rohan's good company." Eowyn blushed and was about to reply, but Gwen took up her arm to silence her. "Indeed, we shall be in attendance. Meanwhile, I was hoping I could interest you in a quick ride out to the valley, Eowyn. I'd like to catch up, since we didn't travel back to Rohan in the same assembly."

The shieldmaiden was evidently flustered by the sudden turn of conversation, but, being kind and sincere, couldn't refuse her friend. "Why certainly-"

"Good. Let's go."

The elfling turned, with Eowyn's hand still in her grasp, and led her away towards the horses, but not before the woman could catch one last glimpse of Aragon. Their gazes met with an amused shrug from the Gondorian heir and a gentle smile from the noble lady, and they both went their separate ways.

As the men of the Fellowship circled back towards the Hall and the way Gandalf and Theoden had gone Gimli chuckled churlishly. "I'll never understand women," the dwarf commented in good nature, ignoring the looks from Legolas and Aragorn. "Not as long as I live, and not a moment too soon."

*L*

Once the women were in the stables Eowyn let out a begrudging moan. "What was that for Gwendolyn?" she demanded in a disgruntled mood. "I was perfectly fine without your help, and now I look foolish!" The Rivendell lady held back a less than pleasant remark and just shook her head as she brought back out her painted mare. "Believe me Eowyn, if you had stood there a moment longer you would have looked foolish and known about it. The way Aragorn sees it, you are still not the 'blubbering idiot' you could appear to be if you'd continued to flirt with him."

Eowyn didn't know how to reply to that. "I'm not- You were- Aragorn doesn't- I wasn't flirting!" Gwen rolled her eyes and swung herself up on her horse before beckoning her friend to her own palomino. "Not yet you weren't. Trust me Eowyn; you were better off riding with me than going moony-eyed over a Ranger."

The young woman could think of no better reply and mounted her stallion, riding out with Gwen past the city gates. "I guess you're right." She then looked the elfling over with a cross between admiration and amusement. "You know for an elf, you've got the temperaments of a Rohirrim. Had you not been born with those ears of yours I think you'd fit it quite nicely here."

Gwen slowed her steed's gallop to a slow trot to let Eowyn ride alongside her, thinking. "I wasn't always an elf," she finally told her friend. "Technically, I'm not even meant to be here. But I guess I fell into the right kind of graces, because here I am now." She laughed bitterly. "But I suppose immortality suits me. I get to wander the earth without a care in the world until some little purpose comes by, and then wander around a few more, so by the time I die I'm thousands of years old and not a single good thing to show for it."

The Rohirrim shieldmaiden stared at the woman beside her, not knowing what had come over her. "You do not like being Elven?" she asked cautiously. "You believe it not truly what it is to the rest of us? The Elves have been what has kept Middle Earth together for centuries, perhaps the only thing left to fall before our destruction, yet here you are unhappy with your role in its society. It would leave many to wonder why…"

The Elven lady frowned, thinking it over again. "I am not ungrateful to them, if that is what you are implying. I have just been wondering, had I not been spirited away here, where I would be now, with my family and past life… and if I were to go back to that…"

"And what about Legolas?" Eowyn's words snapped Gwen out of her daze. "What would become of him?" "What do you mean?" the elf asked in return, caught extremely off-guard by this sudden inquiry. "Legolas and I are good friends, nothing more than that-"

"Don't give me that Camaessel!" Eowyn chuckled, spurring her horse forward to a walk so she could converse with Gwendolyn while she rode. "I see the way you look at him, and he looks at you- there is a spark, anyone can see!" When her fellow rider did not reply in a timely fashion Eowyn looked over at her. Much to her surprise, the elf was blushing!

"Is it really _that _obvious?" she muttered, embarrassed. It was Eowyn's turn to laugh now. "I've never seen an elf turn that color bright red! I guess I must take into account you wish to keep your human heritage, but still! It _is_ that obvious dear, but to those who know _you._ Your secret is safe with me."

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think anyone else figures in?" she asked, somewhat anxiously but doing well to keep her emotions check as elves do. "Like… _him_?" The Rohirrim horsewoman shook her head and turned her horse back to the way they came. The sound of bells tolling came a second later. "No, I don't believe he does. But he has been denying his feeling a lot longer than you as well- he might not even have admitted them to himself. In this way you are ahead in the game. Now let's go back' the feast will be starting shortly."

The two women spurred their horses around and raced back to Edoras.

*L*

In short, the feast was magnificent. There was a roaring fire, a lamb roasting on a spit, long tables laden with food, anything anyone could want. Barrels of wine and whole wheels of cheese had been rolled over of the cellar for such an occasion. The banquet was laid ready for the returning soldiers.

Theoden King stood at the head of the largest table and raised his goblet, filled with fine mead. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail the victorious dead!" the crowd echoed, and they drank deeply. Gimli downed his glass within a single gulp, while Gwen barely touched hers. Legolas even partook in the festivities, drinking from his shot once or twice before setting it aside for the evening. He knew it took quite a bit to get an elf drunk, but he thought it unwise to try and push the boundary for the night. _Constant diligence, _he thought, pulling from a memory that seemed so far away. He'd almost forgotten who had first said it.

Over at one of the other tables Merry and Pippin had cleared away the setting and were busy entertaining the Rohirrim guests seated down below them. The hobbits hopped up on the slab of wood and started to dance and sing. They were in full voice, on top of their lungs. Both hold very large mugs of ale in their hands.

"_Oh, you can search - up and down_

_As many lands as can be found_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our home town_

_You can keep your fancy ales_

_You can drink them by the flagon_

_But the only brew, for the brave and true…_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!"_

When the song had ended (with much disappointment from the Rohirrim) Gandalf could be seen laughing and clapping, a rarity for the white wizard. Aragorn stepped up next to him and began a conversation with him, and they talked in grave tones, but Legolas in all his enhanced hearing could not make it out over the chatter of the party and roaring fire. He decided to ask the heir later, when it was over. Two could keep a secret if one of them was dead, but the Fellowship could have none. War was too high-priced to have such little trust.

A band of musicians struck up a quick and lively tune, and Gwen was at his side in an instant. She looked happy for once, at peace without care amongst fellow kindred spirits of the fine arts. Legolas often wondered if she felt more at home with mortals than elf kind.

"You are not participating," she observed, looking up at the prince somewhat curiously. "It's not like you." Legolas shrugged and continued to oversee the party, leaning up against one of the pillars supporting the Hall while talking to Gwen. "I do not find Rohirrim feasts overly impressive. I have lived hundreds of years Gwen; there is not much to be seen that surprises me anymore."

"You had fun at the feast in Lothlorien," Gwen pointed out, smirking slyly. "You danced." Legolas's mind briefly flickered back to Galadriel's court, when Gwendolyn and he had twirled around a grand hall in a whirlwind of silver and gold, the night young and almost never-ending. It seemed like eons ago- had it only been a few months?

"That was different-"he started to say, but Gwen looked at him so dejectedly he changed his mind. "Do you want to dance?" he asked abruptly, hoping that would lighten her mood, but the elfling just shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter if you do not want to," she replied casually. "I was just wondering why you were so uneager to participate in the festivities. Something is wrong, yes?"

So that was her angle. She didn't want a dance, she wanted the truth. Gwen could read people like a book, Legolas decided. "Frodo and Sam haven't been seen by anyone in weeks," he told her, lying with ease. It wasn't that their disappearance hadn't worried him; it had. But it wasn't the only reason he was watching from a distance, and that particular reason wasn't coming out anytime soon- especially not to Gwendolyn.

"They will be fine," Gwen reassured him, placing a hand on his arm in a friendly sort of way. "Frodo has Sam, and Sam has a loyal heart. At least one of them will make it to Mordor, if not both." "That's not what worries me," Legolas replied, meeting her gaze. "Gollum might be with them."

Gwen's eyebrows raised, curious. "Gollum, the creature from the Misty Mountains?"

"There are many creatures in the Misty Mountains Camaessel."

"I meant from whom Bilbo Baggins stole the Ring. One hears the stories, especially when they live in Rivendell. You are saying he might influence Frodo's decision in regards to the Ring?"

"He will. Gollum cannot be trusted."

"Do you even know for sure if he is with them? You said it yourself, 'Frodo and Sam haven't been seen by anyone in weeks'."

The Elven Prince looked down at her solemnly with worry dousing his heart. "The creature is with them- of this I am sure."

*L*

Night fell soon after, and while everyone else went off to bed (the Hobbits had passed out during the final hour of the feast) Legolas stayed outside the Golden Hall. Darkness enveloped the walls and buildings around the castle, with shadows casting off eerie figures that danced in the moonlight. The chilling wind swirled around them, sweeping the elf's cloak and hood about him. Although not a living thing stirred not all was well in soul.

Aragorn appeared later on, around midnight, and the two friends stood looking out upon the plains of Rohan in silence. They gazed out across the sleeping city to the looming mountain range beyond. Dark clouds stuck to and marked the sky like pitch.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas remarked ominously. "Something stirs in the east . . . A sleepless malice." He looked at Aragorn with a disheartened expression, realization dawning on his face. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Aragorn nodded solemnly, not bothering to meet his eye. "Sauron's strength is growing, in numbers as well as power. It will not be long before we hear of stirring in the mountains of Mordor."

"There has already been stirring in Mordor," the elf prince pointed out. "The rising of the Uruk-Hai and gathering of Orcs attest to that."

The Gondorian heir shook his head in regret, as though he wished he were far away from where he was then, without troubles or worries or a war to die fighting for. "I meant the Gray Host. They keep to themselves mostly, but Sauron will come for them, and when he does they will join him."

"If he believes their efforts are worth pursuing, that is," Legolas reminded him. "You know their curse. They can and will only serve Isildur or his heirs. Sauron has no power over the Army of the Dead." He then chuckled, a weak attempt at humor. "You still have much to learn about your own heritage, Aragorn."

Aragorn had nothing to say to that.

*L*

Meanwhile, back in the Fellowship's living quarters, Merry and Pippin was getting into trouble again. It was to Pippin's great dismay when he awakened to find his friend sitting up, wiping sleep from his eyes and moving towards Gandalf!

The White wizard's eyes were wide and open, but he was asleep. The Palantír was wrapped and safely tucked in Gandalf's arms, away from the overbearing eye. But Pippin wasn't your average prying eye, and he wasn't very good at maintaining his curiosity either. Undeterred by Gandalf's open yet unseeing gaze, he quickly replaced the Palantír with a flower pot and sneaked back to his bed, orb in hand.

"Pippin? Pippin?" Merry whispered, trying not to wake a slumbering Gimli and Gwendolyn a few feet away. "Pippin! What are you doing?"

With incredible stealth-like qualities Pippin slid back across the floor and onto his cot, as though he'd never left at all. Merry continued to try and get his companion's attention. "Pippin, are you mad?" he asked, frustrated. They'd pulled things over Gandalf before (or at least tried to. They'd never gotten away with them for long), but never this dangerous!

"I just want to look at it!" Pippin whined, slowly unwrapping it like it was a precious jewel. His eyes grew large and round, his voice straying farther and farther away. "Just one more time..."

Merry's horrified voice faded into the background as Pippin drew the Palantír closer, intent and in wonder. "Put it back! Put - it - back! Pippin..."

As Pippin laid his hands on the crystal, a sickly pale light slowly spread from the glass ball onto Pippin's face. His eyes widened in shock. He could barely make out Merry's voice before his consciousness took over.

"Pippin!"

*L*

Gwen was jolted awake by a very frantic Merry, who was as white as her nightdress and babbling nonsense. The elfling was about to ask him what was wrong, but she got the picture once she spotted his comrade jerking around on the floor. The Palantír was a fiery glowing sphere now, and Pippin was oblivious to its dangerous aura of power. It sucked all the air out of the room upon contact.

Pippin suddenly starts to hyperventilate. He staggered backwards, the Palantír held rigidly before him. Gwen rolled out of bed and caught him just before he fell to his knees, his mouth open in a soundless scream. He was powerless to release the fiery globe.

"Pippin, Pippin!" Gwen shouted, reaching out to shake him. "Pippin, snap out of it!"

"Help! Someone help him!" Merry cried.

Gandalf woke with a start, his eyes as wide as before, but seeing and comprehending all that was happening around him. "Get away from him, Camaessel! He is dangerous!" he yelled in warning, starting towards Pippin. Gwen hastily stepped back as Gandalf continued. "He is under the influence of Sauron!"

Just then Aragorn and Legolas entered, knives and sword drawn for protection. Aragorn wrenched the Palantír from Pippin's ridged hands, allowing him to fall back into Gandalf's arms. Upon contact with the sphere Aragorn spun away, reeling backwards with the Palantír falling out of his grasp. It rolls across the floor, causing everyone in the room to cower back.

By this time Gimli was up, rubbing sleep from his eyes before speaking. "What was that conundrum?"

Gandalf furious threw a blanket over the Palantír before settling on angry disbelief. He rounded onto Pippin, who sat in fetal position on the floor. It reminded Gwen of a tornado drill back in her time.

"Fool of a Took!" the wizard growled, glaring at the small hobbit. He lifted Pippin's hands of feel for a pulse. Merry fell at his friend's side. "Pippin!" Gimli later swore it was the seventh time he'd called the hobbit's name in that minute alone.

Pippin meanwhile was shaking, his brow speckled with sweat and tears. His eyes were broken and fearful. "Gandalf!" he whispered up to the old man, his voice weak and barely audible. "Forgive me."

The wizard tried calming him. "Look at me," he said, deeply concerned. "What did you see?"

Everyone held their breath as Pippin described the events. His speech was disjointed. "A tree ... There was a white tree . . . in a courtyard of stone . . . It was dead! The city was burning ..." his voice trailed off, and Gwen took the time to ponder this. "I have heard of a city like this," she told Aragorn and Gandalf. "Not burning, but made into stone with the stripped dead tree. It is called-

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf finished for her before returning to Pippin. "Is that what you saw?" The Hobbit nodded, terrified. "I saw . . . I saw him . . . I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer!" Pippin whispered, desperate to be believed ". . . he hurt me . . ." It came out as a whimper. The White Wizard stared at Pippin with a frightening intensity while Gimli scuffled to the door, next to Legolas and Aragorn. Gwendolyn and Merry were still at Pippin's side. When Gandalf finally spoke, it was quiet and severe.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

*L*

The company gathered in Théoden's hall, and together explained in great detail the events surrounding Pippin's bout of Sauron. The king sat on his throne, gravely listening to

Gandalf tell the tale. The Hobbits were resting back in their room, with Aragorn, Legolas, Gwen and Gimli looking on for a distance, all seated at a table off to the side. Gwen had changed out of her gown and into her elven clothes again, blue silk trousers and a matching top, with her blades at her side and tall boots already on her feet. She appeared to be waiting for something, though what it was no one could yet answer.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," the wizard told Theoden. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantír was a glimpse of our enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing-"Gandalf looked at Aragorn in a knowing sort of way. Legolas figured it had something to do with their conversation earlier that night.

"The heir of Elendil has come forth," he continued. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." He looked back at Aragorn pointedly.

Theoden listened intently, still silent. He knew the wizard spoke the truth, but Gandalf rounded onto him still. "If the beacons of Condor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!"

The King of the Rohirrim spoke quietly at this, but his voice was filled with malice. "Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" He sneaked a look at the Ranger, whose eyes narrowed.

"I will go," Aragorn said, low and urgently. "Gondor is mine by blood, if not right."

"No!" Gandalf cut him off in a hurried fashion.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be," the wizard told him cryptically. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ship. Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone." He then turned to the rest of the Fellowship. "I ride for Minas Tirith! And I won't be going alone!" His gaze wandered over to the door, where the Hobbits had just entered- and then it fell on Gwen.

"Peregrin Took will be with me, as it was he who saw this danger. Camaessel Hethelil, you shall follow-"

"No!" Legolas interrupted, ignoring the looks he got for everyone in the hall. "I will go. I know the way-"

"As does she, and she is more scholared in their ways at that," Gandalf continued. "I admire your spirit, Legolas Greenleaf, but Gwendolyn has a slight advantage over you, given her background and history. She will ride with us, and that is final." The White Wizard then pivoted around and whisked out of the hall, a frightened Pippin in tow with a severely annoyed Merry marching beside. The remaining members of the Fellowship turned and stared at Gwen. She avoided their gazes and followed the Hobbits out.

Legolas tried not to stare as she left, but he couldn't help the sinking feeling that boiled down in an empty pit in his stomach. _She can't go, not now, _he thought, his face etched with worry. _Not when we just got her back…_

"You should follow her." Aragorn's voice was steady and meaningful, like he actually thought Legolas would do as he suggested. When the elf prince shot him a wary glance the Gondorian heir just nodded in her direction. "You should. I think she wouldn't mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh, for the love of Moria, go after her laddie, before she up and leaves us!" Gimli snapped gruffly, a ghost of a smile playing in his eyes. "Gracious, elves are just as clueless as the rest of us when it comes to women. Get out of here!"

That was all the elf needed to hear. He trudged out of the Golden Hall and down the staircase, dashing after Gwen to catch her before she left. He found her in the stables with Gandalf and the Hobbits, mounted and ready to be off.

"You don't have to do this you know," he told her, looking up at the woman in an unbalanced sort of way. "You can back out, I'm sure Gandalf would understand-"He was silenced by Gwen's gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "I do, actually," she replied, smiling sadly. "We will be meeting Boromir's father once we get to Minas Tirith. I am sure he would like to know his son did not die in vain."

Legolas, however much he wanted to argue, couldn't say no to that. "Just be safe," he told her, stepping back so her horse could ride out. "Gondor's people are friendly, but its Steward may not be as accepting."

Camaessel smiled slightly, almost sad. "We have set into motion events that cannot be undone, I fear," she sighed. "We will need all the strength we have to endure the fight that will certainly come to us."

She drew her hand away from his shoulder and looked back at Gandalf and Pippin. "Gandalf, we must hurry if we want to reach Minas Tirith in time." The White wizard nodded once and spurred Shadowfax onward. "Go Shadowfax, and show us the meaning of haste!"

The white stallion reared and galloped out of the stables, with Gwen and her mare following shortly behind. Together the company rode out of Edoras and onto the plains, never looking back. Legolas stood at the front gate until the two horses were only specks of dust in the horizon. Gimli stepped to his side at once, watching the riders.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," the son of Glóin frowned, tearing his eyes away to look up at Legolas. The elf prince did not bat an eye. "We are divided once more, us three of the Fellowship," he commented quietly. "Once, when Gandalf was dead and Gwendolyn and the Hobbits were taken, and now."

"The circumstances have changed, Legolas," Aragorn said, stepping up on the other side of him. "Merry is with us, and Gandalf is not dead. Gwendolyn is not in the hands of the Uruk-Hai and our lives are not in danger as they were then."

At that point Legolas was forced to tear his gaze away and looked over at the Ranger with distaste. "In danger how exactly? Sauron had less of an influence then than he does now. I daresay we are in more trouble than we have ever been in before." He turned back to the gate and tried to find Gwen's figure dotting the landscape once more, but he was too late. They were already gone.

_We have set into motion events that cannot be undone, _Gwen had said wisely. _We will need all the strength we have to endure the fight that will certainly come to us. _She was right; this was war.

**Sorry this took so long to put up. Summer's been crazy, I'm sure you are all aware. But I'm here now, so maybe I can finished this fanfic up before the year is out. **

**Question: I've been having Gwen in and out of speech contexts, going from regular human phrases to elven sort of speech, all official and whatnot. Should I continue to do this, as a reference to her heritage, or change it to just elven as a way of transformation?**

**With that in mind, review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Due to unanimous ruling, Gwendolyn will keep her speech regularities! That you to the few who reviewed. **

***L***

Shadowfax carried Gandalf and Pippin out of the city limits with Camaessel, down the winding road and across the plains of Rohan. As soon as Edoras was out of sight the white stallion picked up speed once more, almost abandoning Gwen's mare to the dust of his feet had Gandalf not reined him in just a little. Not all equestrians were the descendants of the Mearas.

About a day's ride into their journey the rolling hills were fading into flatlands, and flatlands rising up again into tall thick mountains off in the distance. By that time dark clouds had begun to dot the horizon from whence they had come, rushing towards the White City and overtaking the riders.

"Mordor is readying for war," Gandalf said to Gwen, who kept on glancing behind them to keep an eye on the storm. "We must hurry on to Minas Tirith if we are to arrive before its coming."

"How long of a ride do we have now?" A bleary-eyed Pippin asked, yawning. As Gandalf was a wizard and Gwen an elf, they did not need sleep, but this particular young hobbit had eventually fallen into a slight slumber when night had fallen. "One and a half more days," Gandalf replied gently. "Go back to sleep Peregrin Took; we still have a long way to go."

Once the Hobbit was fast asleep again Gwen looked at Gandalf with worry. "We have to ride 450 miles total and reach the White City in three days. It has been one and a half. We would have had to have ridden 150 miles yesterday and almost that as of now. I am concerned-"

"That we will not be in Minas Tirith when the battle begins? That we will not be able to warn the city in time?" Gandalf finished for her ominously. He sighed and turned to stare ahead into the darkness. "You are right Camaessel, we only have a day left. But you must also remember the road from Edoras is 100 leagues. That means we have ridden over half of that. But you already know this…"

"I just fear that the storm might not wait for us," the elfling confessed. Her gray eyes were troubled. "Nature is not on our side, as it seems."

"You worry over a small trifle as a storm?"

"Would not you? It comes from the depths of Mordor."

The White wizard could not find an answer for that. He found distraction in sights beyond their ride. "We have just passed into the realm of Gondor!"

*L*

Shadowfax galloped along the dirt path and over the grassy hills that were Gondorian territory. Gwen had wanted to travel faster than the speed the horse was currently going, but Gandalf had insisted they were fine. Meanwhile Pippin, huddled in front of the wizard, was asleep again. The hobbit looked like a mere child with the wind sailing through his hair. The riders rode up onto a low ridge, scanning the valley below them. Almost immediately they could see their intended destination.

Before them was the dark mass of Mount Mindolluin, its tall marbled face whitening in the rising sun. Upon its out- thrust knee is the Guarded City: Minas Tirith. With seven walls of white stone, so strong and old that it seemed to have been not built, the White City looked carven by giants out of the bones of the earth. It was magnificent.

"Minas Tirith . . . City of the Kings," Gandalf announced, urging Shadowfax forward. The sun rose over the eastern hills and sent forth a shaft of sunlight that gleamed against the face of the city. The Tower OF Ecthelion stood high within the topmost walls. White banners broke and fluttered from the battlements in the morning breeze.

The wizard, hobbit and elf rode up into the city and past the gates, not wasting time to dismount and exchange pleasantries with the capital's citizens. They rode straight up the steep and narrow streets, winding around and around the city until they came to the 7th level of Minas Tirith and the Citadel.

Minas Tirith was built in 7 levels, each behind a circular defensive wall. Each level that rose in the city reached a height of nearly 1000 feet on its highest level. A towering bastion of natural rock, shaped like a sharp ship's prow, bisected the city from the2nd level to the top.

1000 feet above the Pelennor Fields Gwen, Pippin and Gandalf dismounted at last, leaving the guards to attend to their steeds. Gwen took in her surroundings, trying to recall the maps of landscaping of the city Elrond had taught her ages ago. The rate this of going, she was probably going to need it.

Pippin suddenly gasped and shook the hem on her shirt, his eyes looking up at her with surprise and fear. Gandalf noticed and looked over at him curiously. "It's the tree!" the young hobbit whispered, terrified. "Gandalf, Gwen it's the tree!"

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King," Gandalf replied, not stopping for questions as they walked past the dead tree. "Like Denethor." The wizard's expression was grim. Noticing this, Pippin turned and looked back up at Gwen, utterly confused. "But I thought Aragorn was-"

"The rightful king? Yes, he should be," Gwen replied, thinking of a less complicated way to explain the very-complicated situation. "But Gondor's royal line was supposedly exterminated long ago. He is the sole survivor, heir and rightful ruler. Right now the Steward Denethor and his family, which now only consists of his younger son Faramir, occupies the throne in a king's 'permanent absence' or until an heir can be found."

"But doesn't Gandalf know this?"

"He does; he's just using it to make a point. Gondor is not well with him on the throne, Pippin; he is ill in the head, even more so now that one of his sons is dead. We are about to face a slightly mad sort of man." Pippin shuddered.

Once the three hit the top of the stairs and were about to reach the throne room Gandalf turned to them sternly. "Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise..." he turned away and started to go inside, but stopped and turned back to speak. "And do not mention Frodo . . ." he paused "Or the Ring . . . And say nothing of Aragorn either-"he hesitated, and then finally stated "In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Pippin Took."

*L*

The room that was Gondor's throne room was large and spacious- certainly enough room for one man, if not at least two hundred. It was (obviously) decorated with white flags and tributes to past leaders, with rows of black marble pillars. Between the pillars stood a silent company of tall kings carved in cold stone. Gandalf immediately strode forward down the hall, with Pippin and Gwendolyn following obediently behind. At the far end upon a dais of many steps sat a large, empty throne. On the wall behind was the image of a flowering white tree, set in multicolored gems and diamonds from around Middle Earth. It was the Tree of Kings in better days, but as for now, it bore no resemblance.

At the foot of the dais, in a small stone chair, sat an old man, gazing at his lap: it was Denethor- the Lord Steward of Gondor. He was feeble and inwardly cringed, like he couldn't decide if he should fall down dead of continue living in a dark haze. You could almost pity him if you hadn't known the things he had done.

"Hail, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," Gandalf called out to him, ignoring the man's rudeness of not looking up to greet them. "I come with tidings in this dark hour – and with counsel." He would have said more, but Denethor's head suddenly rose and stared out at them with cold eyes. His voice was so bitter it sent a sour taste running through Gwen's mouth.

"Perhaps you come to explain this?" The Steward held up a horn, sliced in half. It was well used, and oddly familiar… Pippin slid behind Gwen's legs and peered out from behind them, clutching the fabric of her trousers. The elf closed her eyes, seeing the image of arrows and a broken body hit the forest floor. She inwardly shuddered. Denethor's expression turned to that of pain. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead?"

Suddenly Pippin's grip left her knee, and Gwen looked up to see the poor hobbit start forward, towards Denethor, barely able to form words. She was about to pull him back, but the damage was always done. "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me-"he spoke, pausing as he referred to Gwendolyn "and Gwen too. He fell, defending us from many foes." Gwen groaned quietly while Gandalf shook his head. Pippin dropped to one knee and held out his sword to the Steward. "I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

Denethor looked at Pippin blankly, overcome with grief. Gandalf used this time to yank the hobbit up and begin again, addressing the Steward. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming; the Enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?"

The old man's gaze turned slowly to the White Wizard, listening but not speaking. Gandalf continued. "You still have friends - you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. _Light the beacons." _At this Denethor's lips turned upward in a cruel smile, as if he were somehow amused. Gwen couldn't see why. _Does he not understand he has signed all his people their own death warrants?_

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir," the Steward sneered softly, "yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me."

Gandalf's eyes widened in shock, but Denethor dared continue, his gaze narrowing contemptuously. "I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North - last of a ragged house, long bereft of Lordship-"

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King - Steward!" Gandalf snapped, fury barely leashed and his rage almost lashing. "You were not chosen to decide Gondor's fate!"

"The rule of Condor is mine, and no others!" Denethor shouted explosively, stepping down off his chair and towards the wizard dangerously. Pippin was horrified. Gwen was startled. Gandalf looked at Denethor closely for a moment, and then turned on his heel to leave, beckoning the elf and hobbit to come. As they exited the hall one could feel the tension in the air and hear a brooding Denethor slumping back in his seat.

*L*

Gwen walked beside Gandalf, leaving Pippin to follow behind as they talked in hushed tones. "What was that?" she demanded anxiously. "I knew Denethor was grieving, but I have never seen grief turn someone into a raving lunatic, neither here nor back in my world. He knows what is at stake?"

"And he does nothing," Gandalf confirmed, leading them into a building off to the side. Guards were with them now, bringing the trio back into the palace and towards the center of the alcazar. "Denethor will continue to make note of our unwelcome and take no heed to our console. We have a great challenge set before us."

The White Wizard stopped at a large door set off to the side in the guest quarters, took out a key and entered. Inside were three adjoining rooms for each, complete with a long stretched-out balcony over-looking the plains. He sat down at a table by the corner, clearly exhausted. Gwen and Pippin followed in suit, setting down their weapons as they did so.

"What is this Faramir like?" Pippin asked suddenly, remembering Boromir's younger brother. He picked up a basket of fruit set across from him and popped a grape into his mouth. "I mean, is he anything like Boromir at all?"

"Boromir was Denethor's favorite son," Gandalf told the young hobbit. "Faramir was cast off to the side, and would have been forgotten had his mother Finduilas of Dol Amroth not raised him on her own. When she died he was thrust into the care his father, who saw him as weak compared to his older brother. As Boromir was trained to be a great warrior, having already achieved great merit in Gondor prior to the Council of Elrond, Faramir became the Captain of the Rangers."

"Not the place to be if you want your father's attention and approval," Gwen reminded Pippin.

"Indeed, that did no good to strength the father-son bond," Gandalf agreed. "But, in spite of this, Faramir has proven his devotion and wisdom many times outside Gondor. He is a good man with a firm head on his shoulders."

Gwen nodded, thinking it over. She was reluctant to give respect where as he had not yet earned hers, and even more so now that she had to deliver the news to him that his father would not listen to, but is Gandalf trusted him there was nothing she could do. "Where can he be found?"

Gandalf looked over at her curiously but answered anyways. "He is usually not seen in his father's court these days. A trip down to the stables or library would do it. Why do you ask?"

The elf got up and re-strapped her sword to her side and slid her dagger into its sheath. "Boromir was my friend. His brother should at least know how he died." She left the quarters without another word.

*L*

_If only I had paid better attention in geography. _Gwen was hopelessly lost in the White Palace, to say the least. Those diagrams and maps Elrond had made her learn did no good in the real world, she was finding out. If she'd been back in Lower Earth she would have said 3 dimensional was as confusing as the map itself, but out of fear for anyone hearing her and raising suspicions she get it to herself.

Now, _if I can just get to that crossed corridor up ahead I could find my way to the main exit and start again, _Gwen vaguely remembered, and started towards it. In her haste she forgot to watch for others passing through by another route, and almost collided with another going the opposite direction.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-"Gwen started to say, looking up to apologize to the man. He chuckled. "No no, the fault is mine. I didn't see you." When he met her gaze she almost blanched. The man standing before her was younger, brighter, even slightly more handsome, but he was the spitting image of Boromir. Gwen bit her lip. Faramir's eyes narrowed.

"You're an elf," he said slowly, looking her up and down. She smiled politely, but she was wary. "Indeed. What of it?"

Faramir frowned. "Forgive my lack of manners. Elven kind has not set foot upon Gondor's soil in many years. You can see it would come as a shock to those who have never spoken to one in person." He bowed and smiled warmly. "And you are?"

Gwendolyn smiled in turn, this time sincerely. "I am Lady Camaessel Hethelil of Rivendell, member of the Fellowship of the Ring. You must be Faramir." At this the Steward's son frowned, his face troubled. "Yes, I am Faramir. You were with the Fellowship?"

It was a statement more than a question. She should have known it was coming. She let her smile drop and spoke with condolence. "I still am. I accompanied Gandalf the White Wizard and Peregrin Took, a Hobbit, here to see your father. We traveled from Edoras."

Faramir's eyes widened, intrigued. Hastily he looked around, hen beckoned her to come. "Follow me," he said, leading her down a flight of stairs. "We must speak in private. No one goes into the library anymore." He opened up a door and led her inside to a table, far beyond hearing range of prying eyes.

"You said you came all the way from Edoras," Faramir said, looking at the elf intently. "That's a long way." "We traveled three days time," Gwen replied. "Rohan has had its fair share of troubles."

"Tell me."

"About Rohan?"

"Everything."

Gwen began to tell the Ranger everything that had transpired in the months the Fellowship had wandered Middle Earth. "We started out in Rivendell," she told him. "All ten of us- a wizard, two elves, two humans and four hobbits. We started towards the mountains, but Sauron was looking for the Ring. I assume you know of our journey?"

The man nodded. There was a flicker of recognition in Faramir's eyes, though from what Gwen wasn't certain. "I have heard rumors," was all he said. Gwen decided to move on. "Yes, they are true. The One Ring was found, and Lord Elrond sent us to destroy it. As I was saying, we were in the mountains when he sent an earthquake to bury us in the rock. We escaped only with Gandalf's magic. The Fellowship decided to take the path through the mines of Moria, but we found only death. We eluded a Balrog, which seemingly killed Gandalf. He was the Gray Wizard then."

"After leaving Moria the company entered Lothlorien, home of the elves. We were welcomed by Lady Galadriel, and after spending the night we made our way to the Argonath. We docked and were going to rest on the shoreline before crossing the Emyn Muil, but we were ambushed by a band of Uruk-Hai." Gwen paused, blinking back tears. "Your brother was killed helping me defend the Hobbits. When he fell we were taken captive."

Faramir had been listening patiently for some time, but when he heard of the events preceding Boromir's death he couldn't help but shake his head. "I found his body three days later," he told the she-elf, looking down at the table sadly. "He had been buried in the hollow of an elf-made craft, with his broken sword. He had been shot with arrows repeatedly." He looked up at Gwen with sorrow. "Your friends did that?"

"Shot him, no. Buried him, yes," the lady nodded solemnly. She clasped the Ranger's hand comfortingly. "Boromir was one of the bravest men I have ever met Faramir; I considered him a friend."

"Any friend of my brother is a friend of mine," Faramir replied, letting himself smile slightly. "Now, please, continue. What happened after you were captured?"

"A few days later I was rescued by a band of Rohirrim horsemen, who had been banished for defying their king, Theoden. The king had been placed under a powerful curse by the former white wizard Saurman, and once the horsemen's leader, his nephew Eomer, had learned who I was he sent me to Edoras to try and cure his uncle. I failed, but a few days later the rest of the Fellowship had found me again. Gandalf, now the White Wizard, was with them. He cured Theoden, and in return we were offered refuge for a time."

"And then you came here-"

"No, not yet," she corrected. "This time we didn't stay very long. Saurman's forces were moving to destroy Rohan, so he evacuated Edoras and made for Helm's Deep so the rest of the survivors could regroup and protect themselves against the Uruk-Hai. The company was attacked halfway there, and Aragorn fell off a cliff and almost died. He barely made it to the fortress in time for the battle to begin."

"And when it did?"

"We defeated his forces in numbers, but we lost many. Some in Rivendell and Lothlorien's elves were sent to help fight, but select few lived, not including their leader Haldir." The elf paused, shaking the unwanted memory of the elf warrior's body impaled on the jagged edge of a sword. "After that the Fellowship and Theoden rode to Isengard to arrest Saurman. It was to our great surprise the two Hobbits that had been kidnapped with me had rallied the Ents of Fangorn Forest and taken it all by themselves."

At the mention of Hobbits Faramir shifted in his seat, but Gwen didn't notice. "Continue." "We recovered a Palantír from what remained of the castle, and Gandalf took it back to Edoras with us. It was there that Pippin, the youngest Hobbit, had an unfortunate incident with the Stone. His vision was what drove Gandalf and I to ride here."

Faramir's eyes widened, very much intrigued. "What did he see?"

Gwendolyn frowned. _Gandalf trusts him, and so must I, _she thought. "Your city. It was burning."

"Sauron's forces came _here_, to _Minas Tirith_?" Faramir repeated in shock. He almost had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Have you told my father this? He needs to know, to prepare for an onslaught-"

"We tried Faramir," Gwen interrupted sadly. "He won't listen to reason from anyone. You already know this." The elf remembered Gandalf talking about Faramir's tense relationship with his father, but she kept quiet. It wasn't her place to say. To her great surprise, he chose to elaborate without request.

"Boromir was always my father's favorite," the man sighed, slighted. "He was the one who was the warrior of the both of us, people would say. I showed an interest in the arts when I was young, edged forward by my mother of course, and when your family comes from a long line of Stewards and military men it's hard to make your mark." Faramir paused suddenly, a smile flashing on his face. "However, it's that very interest that forged my friendship with Gandalf. He mentored me throughout the years following my mother's death."

Gwen nodded in remembrance. "He always speaks very highly of you," she told him. "Says you have a good head in your shoulders." Faramir laughed shortly. "Does he now? Gandalf always said I had the willpower of a Dwarf and the temperament of Hobbit. I never quite took that as a compliment."

"You should," the elf replied. "The Fellowship consists of Hobbits and Dwarves. They make for very loyal companions." Faramir looked her up and down, then decided she meant nothing by it and let it go. He glanced up at the hourglass on the wall (Gwen had never gotten used to hourglasses instead on digital clocks. What she would have given for even a small pocket watch!). "We should get going. My Father likes good reports and castle curfew starts pretty soon."

Gwendolyn stood up and followed him towards the door. "Denethor instigated a curfew?"

"He tried to do it city-wide, but the people wouldn't let him," Faramir said, holding the door open for her. "That was the one time he couldn't get away with anything. He retracted the law several months ago."

As much as Gwen hated to admit it, a curfew would have been a wise idea, or at least a temporary one. "These are dark times we live in, Faramir," the Lady remarked quietly before parting ways at the corridor. "We must prepare ourselves for the war which is to surely come knocking on our doorstep."

"Indeed," the man admitted. "Should I relive this message to the Steward?"

The elf just smiled, as if the two of them were sharing a private joke. "Tell him Gondor will not be without a King for much longer." And then she was gone.

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter, truly am. I should've finished this weeks ago, but you know how summer is. Anywho, if at least FIVE people could review for me I'll continue to update. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A great big thank you to all who reviewed (again!). I'm trying to see if I can make it to over 100 reviews on this story, since it seems pretty popular, so if anyone who has finger would review that'd be awesome!**

***L***

When Gwen came back to the guest room night had fallen around the city. Gandalf and Pippin were still there, chatting about Gondor and the war soon to come. The elf set her sword on the table and walked out onto the porch with the wizard. "Did I miss anything?"

The White Wizard chuckled and nodded over at Pippin, who was busy admiring his new uniform. "Just Peregrin fawning over a suit of armor and a sword," he replied. "Did you run into Faramir?"

"Yes, quite literally," Gwen laughed, allowing herself a smile. "He's very nervous about this whole ordeal. He still stands beside his father, although he is becoming aware that Denethor is very ill."

"He is a loyal son of Gondor Camaessel," Gandalf reminded her. "He is wise beyond his years, but still quite stubborn. Much like his brother, I am led to believe. Did you speak to him about Boromir's death?"

"He already knew. He was the one who recovered the body."

Both elf and wizard looked down sadly. "I was afraid of that," Gandalf sighed. "Rangers stick to the forests; I should have know fate would not be kind." He would have said more, but Pippin suddenly burst out "So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position, right? I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting… do they?"

Gandalf laughed and glanced over at the young Hobbit with amusement. "You're in the service of the Steward now. you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took…" he let his voice trail off before added under his breath "Guard of the Citadel." Gwen muffled a laugh, and Pippin blinked, not realized what was so funny. He hopped down off the bed and wandered over to the balcony, in between Gwen and Gandalf. He gazed out of the city and the plains below, eying the mountain range miles away.

"It's so quiet," he muttered as he stared up into the vast night sky. Gandalf frowned and looked down at Pippin, silently pondering how innocent the poor Hobbit could have been in such dark times. "It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"In my world we would say that it's the calm before the storm," Gwen remarked, fingering her dagger absentmindedly. Pippin looked up at her questioningly. "What does that mean?" Gwen shrugged. "You know how still the world seems, right before a bolt of lightning cracks across the sky in a storm?" Pippin nodded. "I think so." "Well, it's sort of like that. I think I've mentioned this before."

"You have," the Hobbit replied matter-of-factly. "But it's always interesting when you explain it." Gwendolyn laughed and ruffled Pippin's hair affectionately. "You remind of my younger brother Pippin. He was always asking me questions and demanding answers of things I didn't understand." She sighed. "I wonder where he is now…"

Pippin frowned. "Speaking of whereabouts, do you think Frodo and Sam are safe? They must be a short way from Mordor by now, don't you think?"

Gandalf shook his head dismally, imagining the two Hobbits walking across the mountain range to fulfill a duty that was not intended for them. "Wherever they are Peregrin Took, it is a long way from here. They have no need to fear our war. Thankfully, they are beyond Sauron's reaches for now."

Pippin nodded in understanding. "I don't want to be in a battle," he said tensely. "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf - for Frodo and Sam?" Gandalf couldn't look either of his companions in the eye when he answered. He let his gaze wander towards the distant, jagged mountains of Mordor, where the sky above it was already beginning to darken.

"There never was much hope," he grimly admitted to them both. "Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is almost ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, Mercenaries from the coast . . . All will answer Mordor's call." For once the wizard sounded defeated, like a man foreseeing a disaster and unable to prevent the doom that followed. Gwen had never seen him like this before. She watched as his hand motioned towards the river across the plains, to the flaming barricade below. It was the battle-scarred city of Osgiliath, the last bastion between Minas Tirith and Mordor.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone." Pippin's eyes widened while Gwen's fell, desperately searching for reassurance. "But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something."

Gandalf didn't answer. He was too lost in his own reverie and words to notice. He stared intently out into the darkness. "Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant; the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill- the Witchking of Angmar. You've met him before, Pippin, on your way to Rivendell, before Camaessel had awakened. He is the Lord of the Nazgul - the greatest of the nine… And Minas Morgul is his lair."

As if on cue violent, fiery flashes lit up the darkening cloud of dust above Mordor. Sharp thunder rolled across the 40 miles to Minas Tirith. The members of the Fellowship looked on in frightened awe, too star struck to move. Gandalf's comforting hand rested firmly on Pippin's shoulder. "We come to it at last" he whispered quietly "the great battle of our time." Gwen looked over at the wizard, listening in stunned silence. "What do you mean?"

"This war is long planned. Sauron has hated the west through many ages . . . It is a hatred that flows from the depths of time, across the deeps of the Sea. The board is set, and the pieces are moving." He met Gwendolyn's stare with a disheartened survey of his own. "I'm afraid time is a luxury you do not have."

*L*

The next day dawned with Gandalf leading Pippin and Gwen through the backstreets of Minas Tirith, being careful not to attract unwanted attention. Once he was sure they could not be heard he presumed to give very sharp and clear instructions.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth!" The wizard knelt down and put a reaffirming hand on Pippin's shoulder, looking at him in earnest. "You must not fail me."

The Hobbit nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Gandalf looked up at the ancient stone ledge above them that held a great pile of firewood, secured in stacked bundles. It was the Minas Tirith Beacon. A ways away two bored citadel guards sat chatting, trying to pass the long hours. "Theoden will not aid Gondor without cause. We must give him a small nudge in the right direction. You will light Gondor's beacon and call for help. Upon seeing this Rohan will answer without fail. Peregrin Took, this opportunity will not arise again. You must do this."

If Pippin saw another way out of this, he would have taken it on the spot. But, seeing there was no other way, he nodded and pulled his hood over his head. "I won't blunder this tie Gandalf; I promise." The wizard smiled. "That is all I ask." He then turned to Gwen, who had suited up for battle and was leading her mare behind her. "You know what you must do."

The elf nodded and started to mount, but a small cry from Pippin stopped her. "Where are you going!?" he asked fearfully, his bottom lip trembling slightly. "We can't do this without you!" Gwen sighed and knelt down beside Pippin and embraced him tightly. Eyes stung her eyes. "My work here is done Pippin," she explained sorrowfully. "I have delivered my news to Faramir, and Denethor is beyond my powers of reason. I will ride for Rohan and make sure they receive the beacon's signal. Aragorn will need all the help me can get."

"And Legolas too," Pippin added, pulled away and staring at the elf meaningfully. Gwen smiled slightly. "Yes, Legolas too." She got up and started to mount again, but Pippin stopped her one last time before she rode away. "You'll come back safe? Promise?"

Gwendolyn Jameson nodded once, then spurred her horse and made for the city gates, not looking back. "I promise."

Hours later, when she was miles away and beyond sight and reach of Minas Tirith, did she realize that her promise was one she might not be able to keep.

*L*

**Sorry this is so short and has no Legolas in it, but I want to get a chapter in so I don't completely forget about this story. I'm trying to write so many stories at the same time AND prepare for school so if I don't update in a while I hope you'll understand. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
